Boundaries
by KingDemon
Summary: Harry always knew he was different and he didn't need to see himself doing strange things, not when he had a pair of ears and a tail to prove it all to him. It was a good thing this was normal at Hogwarts, but what's this talk about connections? And why do some people not have their ears and tails anymore? SLASH HP/TN
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just my idea of how it may have been if the wizarding world was like Loveless. I am not incorporating all of Loveless' components and I have had to fix some technicalities in order for it to work with the story. In the true sense of a 'Crossover', this story doesn't really qualify as there are no Loveless characters present. Regardless, I still put it in the Crossover section. **

**A MASSIVE thanks to Zakyla who helped me with this concept, give it flesh, and make it come to life :) I owe much! **

**As is normal for me, I don't care much for writing out books one and two. I will give the prologue and then I will skip to book three. **

**For those who are incapable of realizing this: I do not own Harry Potter or Loveless and I am most certainly not making a profit from this. If either of those things were true, I'd be a much richer, much fatter, and a much lazier person. :D **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Harry knew he was different from everyone else and it wasn't just because strange things always happened to him, like his hair growing back by morning after his Aunt had cut it all off and manage to find himself on top of the school kitchens when he had been running from his cousin and his gang of pals. There was another thing that set him apart from everyone he knew: he had a pair of fluffy ears atop his head above his regular ears and a long tail. They were the same color as his hair, black, and he couldn't decide if they were cat ears or dog ears. He settled on neither.

This wasn't even the strangest part. It seemed he was the only one who could see them. When he had asked his Aunt why she didn't have them, she had been furious, calling him crazy and a freak. From then on, Harry had learned not to mention the ears and tail for fear of being treated even more like a mental case. It frustrated him though that no one could see them and every time he looked in the mirror, he would double check them, make sure they felt as real as they looked. As far as he could tell, they were really there. Even worse than no one believing him, Dudley had figured out they were really there even if he couldn't see them and he made it a game to try to grab them and pull on them as this was very annoying and painful to Harry, which was something Dudley would therefore enjoy immensely.

When he first met Hagrid, Harry was sure he would melt from joy at not only learning he was a wizard and hearing that having ears and tail were normal for them and that Muggles couldn't see the ears and tail, but also from discovering that Hagrid had a set of enormous ears, doppy looking and cute and matching his hair in color. His tail was long and fluffy and knocked into anything that got in its way, which seemed like everything. It was heavy enough to sideswipe Vernon to the floor, much to Harry's amusement.

They had gone to Diagon Alley together and his eyes had been near bulging at the passing people with ears and tails. Of course, he noticed so many didn't have such ears and tails and he had to ask about them. Hagrid had turned very red at this and mumbled something about him learning about it at school. Harry had taken this answer and run with it.

As long as he was not going to be a freak anymore where he was going, he was fine with it.

* * *

Aboard the Hogwart's Express, Harry met Ronald Weasley and they instantly struck up a friendship. It was during this conversation that Harry learned, much to his embarrassment why, people lost their ears and tails.

"You lose them when you...you know...lose your...you know..." Ronald was very red. "When you and a...girl...or a boy...get...to...try...to try...to make a baby!" He said this last part very quick and Harry had instantly blushed, knowing what Ronald was trying to convey.

Knowing this put a whole different light on the people he started to see with or without ears. All the students he was seeing seemed to still have theirs. In fact, so did Hagrid...and Albus Dumbledore...and Severus Snape. He learned quickly that it wasn't a joking matter. People weren't supposed to make fun of those who still had their ears. The Slytherins still seemed to find it hilarious that Hagrid still had his and it was only under constant vigilance that Harry, Ronald, and Hermione were able to keep them from saying it too often.

Harry, abashed by his lack of knowledge, just hoped the Slytherins didn't find out about how naive he was.

* * *

Harry had survived his first year at Hogwarts, barely. Of course, he'd put himself in the situation, he realized, but what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't just going to let Voldemort take the Sorcerer's Stone. He had survived and saved people and the day and that was what mattered in the end. He didn't care if it meant getting more sour looks from Severus Snape and the Slytherins as long as everyone was safe.

At the start of the following year, the second years were all coralled into the Great Hall to meet with the Heads of Houses and the Headmaster for a very important announcement and Harry, trying not to look like he was as naive as he felt, pretended not to be surprised by this since most everyone else didn't seem to be.

"Everyone on the Ravenclaw table please." Dumbledore asked and quickly, everyone moved to sit on the Ravenclaw table and face the teachers. "As most of you should be aware, next year will be very important. Following your thirteenth birthday, a connection begins to grow between you and another. This connection will form a name on a part of your body and this name will match another. They are, in essence, your soulmate, which the wizarding community calls _Animusparticeps_. You will share a nearly unbreakable connection and a name, which will give you power. You are unable to attack them for your wands will have sensed the connection as well. Over time you will begin to feel their pain and their emotions. The more you accept the connection and develop a friendship with your partner, the stronger these sensations will become, as will your strength as a wizard. It is very important to nurture this friendship, no matter what House they come from."

Fear spiked up into Harry's heart and he tried not to stiffen.

McGonagall began to speak. "For those who are unaware, yes, it is true that cross-House connections emerge. It seems to be that they either do not happen in a year or many do. If they do emerge, you are to embrace it and know that Fate has a better understanding of you both than you do."

Snape straightened and started talking, "It is also important to note that if a name does not appear within two months of your thirteenth birthday, you are a Blank." Many people seemed nervous upon hearing this. "Blanks are incredibly rare and nothing to be ashamed of. It means you are not born with an _Animusparticeps_, but may choose one, taking on their name instead and creating a connection this way."

"At the start of your next year," Sprout put in. "You will submit your second name to your Head of House and the Head of Houses will look over and match you with your partner."

"It is vital for you to know," Flitwick squeaked. "That you may not be with someone in your year. The connection can go ten years in either direction, though this is uncommon. In extremely rare cases, your partner may also be in another country at another school. These connections are hard to trace and it may take a few years before you get to meet your _Animusparticeps_."

"We are all wizards and witches." Dumbledore reminded them with a smile. "And each pair is a wonderful thing. Embrace the connection and do not try to shake it. It has always been proven that severing the connection, either magically or through neglect, does more harm than good."

Lavender raised her hand and Dumbledore gave a pleasant nod to her.

"Is it true that you can call your partner?"

"Only if the connection is strong enough." Dumbledore told her. "But regardless, your partner should know if you are in danger or need and they can always find you."

Dean raised his. "Can a Blank and a Blank make a connection?"

The Slytherins all laughed at this.

"No." Dumbledore shook his head with a silencing glance at the Slytherins. "The name is the connection. In order to connect, a Blank must take on the name of another."

"Is it true that you f-fall in...you know...love with your partner?" Ernie asked.

There were some snickers and a lot of blushing.

"This is incredibly common." Dumbledore was smiling with twinkles in his eyes. "Which is to be expected when you share such a bond with you partner, but it isn't rare for people to remain only as friends with their _Animusparticeps_ and marry others."

"Is it true then that people can be partnered with...the...same gender?" Lisa questioned, her cheeks brilliant red.

"Yes." Dumbledore gave a singular nod. "I believe that covers everything. Now, off to bed, so you don't miss out on all the ruckus you could be making for your professors in your first few days back at school."

As they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, the trio couldn't stop talking about it. Hermione, whose birthday was first of the three, was very excited about this, but she tried not to act it.

"We have to wait until the beginning of our third year to find out." Hermione explained. "Most everyone won't have their name until then, so what's the point in being excited?" She grinned. "But it is exciting, isn't it?"

The two boys exchanged a grin. It really was...in a scary sort of way.

Lying in bed, staring at the canopy above him, Harry wondered with excitement and worry who he would be partnered with. For some reason he kept imagining Hermione as she seemed to make the most sense to him, but she also seemed like she'd be a good partner for Ronald, if it wasn't for all the fighting between them. Then he thought, with a jump in his stomach, maybe he was with Ronald. After all, they were best friends already and this made much more sense than any other person.

"_Fate has a better understanding of you both than you do._" McGonagall's words made his gut twist and he closed his eyes, hoping against all hope he wasn't paired with Draco Malfoy.

**Hope you enjoyed. More soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I changed something minor in the first chapter. Instead of being told about the connections and ****_Animusparticeps_**** at the end of year two, they are told at the beginning. **

Harry didn't want to admit he was as excited as he felt. Though he was a wizard and fully embracing the wizarding world, the idea of being magically connected and sharing a name with someone was beyond exciting: it was to the point of scary. He tried to play off he was fine, but, even with dangerous murderous Sirius Black on the loose and looking for him, Harry was more consumed with the idea of his _Animusparticeps_ than anything. His name had appeared on his arm, much to his horror, because apparently Muggles could see the name, even if they couldn't see the ears and tails. His aunt and uncle had thought he'd gotten a tattoo and been absolutely appalled, forcing him to wear long sleeves even in the heat of the summer. It was strange. He had thwarted Voldemort twice now in his past years, gone through a maze of various tests, and even battled and slain a Basilisk, but his greatest fear was who his _Animusparticeps_ was. He had this overwhelming feeling in his gut that it wasn't going to be someone he liked.

"Boundless?" Ron said as the Hogwart's Express chugged along. The conversation about Black had long ago morphed to the names and each of them was showing off their new names...except Hermione. She absolutely refused to. "I wonder what that means."

"Well, clearly it means 'without bounds'." Hermione huffed, her ears pinned back and her tail frizzed. "The real question is 'what kind of bounds does it mean?' I mean, it _could_ mean magical bounds or emotional bounds or physical bounds or _maybe_ it's hinting at a forbidden relationship that others would look down upon and..."

"Hermione." Ron griped. "You talk too much."

Harry was thankful for the interruption. His stomach had disappeared and he felt a bit clammy. Hermione was smart, so there was always a hint of truth to her words...

"Well, I'm sure his name will make sense later." Ron rolled up his pantleg to look at the word on his leg. "Why am I "Arrogance"? I'm not arrogant!"

"Well, it could be a hint of your Gryffindor pride." Hermione said quickly. "I'm sure 'pride' has already been used."

"Then how are there any names left?" Ronald asked, shoving down his pantleg again. "If 'pride' has already been used, what about other names?"

"First off..." Harry could hear the tone of voice she was using: it meant Ron should already know this. "English has only been in use for a short period of time and it's changed a lot over the centuries. Secondly, names are almost always in the language of the _Animusparticeps_, except for cross-country connections when it is in the language of the eldest of the pair. And, third, after a pair dies, the name becomes available again. So there's a chance you're 'Pride', but the closest available would be 'Arrogance'. That's how the naming systems work usually."

"Complicated."

"It's magic. Of course, it's complicated."

"But it sounds like a system." Harry pointed out. "Are we sure no one's behind it all?"

"_Animusparticeps_ is a completely magical system." Hermione stated. "No one is _behind_ it."

"Don't worry, mate." Ron gave Harry a grin. "I was thinking the same thing."

Harry hated it when Ronald said this because he knew it was a lie meant to make him feel better, only it didn't. All it did was serve to remind him that he was still very naive about magic and the magical world he was now apart of and he was really sick of feeling so out of it. The Slytherins reminded him enough and he didn't need his best friend doing the same...

He had become very irritated over the summer after blowing up his aunt. He had been so sure he'd be with either Ron or Hermione, but the three of them all had seperate names from each other, leaving Harry wondering and worried.

"Just show us, Hermione." Ron was saying and Harry tried to return his mind to the conversation.

"NO!" Hermione's frustrated shout caused the teacher to stir, his ears twitching, and they all stilled as he sat up, rubbing at his scarred face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized as soon as his tired eyes set on her. "I didn't mean to wake you, Professor."

"It's quite all right. Quite all right." The man smiled at her.

He looked at Harry and instant recognition flooded the man's eyes. "My name is Remus Lupin Cherished. Might I ask for your names?"

"Ron Weasley Arrogance." Ron didn't hesitate.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um...Hermione Granger...uh...Ascend."

"Ascend?" Ron asked instantly. "That's your name?"

"Well, it's actually in...a different language." She admitted. "But I can't pronounce it...or, I've tried, but it always sounds funny...anyways, it's Bulgarian and it means 'Ascend', so that's what is, isn't it?"

"Not really." Lupin said calmly. "Names are power. If it's in another language, this is important. 'Ascend' is not your name."

Ron was grinning at hearing Hermione being corrected and the bushy-haired girl was blushing profusely.

"But I can't pronounce it right." She mumbled. "V-uhz-k-ah-ch-ih...ee...um...it's either ih or ee..."

"What seems right?" Lupin asked, his smile completely patient and genuin.

"V-v...vuh-z-kah-chih." Hermione answered after a long moment. "Vŭzkachi."

"Wow, Hermione." Ron finally commented. "This must mean you're partnered with a foreigner."

"Did you work that out on your own?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And you?" Lupin turned to Harry before the two could start fighting.

"H-Harry Potter..." He hesitated, uncertainty evident in the flicking of his tail. "Boundless."

Abruptly, the train started slowing down.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ronald exited the Great Hall, nervous, excited, and scared. Hermione seemed the least bothered as it was clear her partner was in another country and therefore wouldn't know for a long time. Harry on the other hand was full of jitters and solved this problem by asking a lot of questions.

"So is it normal to introduce yourself with your other name?"

"Not to a potential enemy." Ron said.

"Why?"

"Names are power." Hermione seemed to be quoting a textbook. "Giving out your name to someone can give them power over you."

"Explain."

"I don't really understand it exactly." Hermione's anxiety had suddenly risen. "Uh...for example: my name. It means 'ascend', so a weakness to me would be the opposite, or 'descend' or 'falling' basically."

"That's not a good example." Ron muttered.

"It gets tricky." Hermione snapped, suddenly irritated. "Names can have many meanings, some more hidden than others. Like...boundless. Using 'boundless' it would be possible almost to be invincible."

Ron's mouth dropped. "How?"

"Because nothing 'binds' Harry. He can't be bound...by spells...by ropes...by a lot of things...but it could also mean he and his _particep_ aren't bound together, which means their power is cut in half."

"Cut in half?" Harry almost yelped. "Wait! So our partners can help us gain power?"

"You are always stronger when you and your _particep_ duel together, side-by-side." Hermione continued. "An un-bound pair can actually be weaker than a bound pair, but this is all speculation!"

"Did you read the whole book about it last night?" Ronald asked with furrowed brows.

Hermione blushed. "And what if I did?" She quickly changed topics. "Look. We have five years to sort out our name meaning and what kind of weaknesses it would have. In the meantime, we have a whole week before we find out who our _particeps_ are. I suggest you keep up in school work."

"Right, right." Ron yawned, ears pointing back. "Who cares? This is way more important."

Harry was doing his best not to frown, but it was difficult when his ears would always fold back whenever he was upset or angry or...well, feeling anything other than happy. He focused on his ears, trying to keep them straight rather than pointed backwards all the time. Ronald was oblivious, but it seemed Hermione noticed, though she had the decency not to mention anything about it. He was grateful. He was stressed enough without Ronald making a big fuss about it and making him feel even more pathetic.

* * *

The third years were back in the Great Hall, but they were not alone. It was breakfast, Monday, the second week of school. Tension had filled the air. It spread like wildfire across the tables until no one was talking except at the top table where the Professors sat and then even they fell silent. It seemed everyone was waiting for the little piece of paper that would get passed to them and they would find out finally who their _particeps_ was. As if of one mind, the Heads of the Houses stood and started moving along their tables.

Professor McGonagall passed a paper to Ronald, who tore into it and gaped at it in open-mouthed shock before whipping his head around to look. She then gave one to Hermione, but Hermione had already told the boys that she'd get a paper just so she wasn't left out and become a target for ridicule right off the bat. Finally, she passed a piece of paper to Harry, but she held onto it when he had grabbed it and he looked up at her stern face.

"Remember that fate knows what is best for you, Mr. Potter." She said in barely a whisper before releasing the paper and moving on to pass one to Lavender.

Sweat had begun to spread over Harry's neck and he was visibly shaking. Gingerly, he opened the piece of paper and stared at it's contents.

**_Your particep is Theodore Nott._ **

He continued to stare at it, speechless, and then said, probably louder than he should have, "Who is _that_?"

**Hope you don't mind the jumping around. I'm super tired and had a hard time writing this...:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a puppy! I have a puppy! I have a puppy! :D And that's what's taking me so long to update :P **

**Anyways, for those who've read my series "Redemption" and have a very good idea of how 'Theodore Nott' was in that series...well, he IS different in this one. You'll see. :D **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

Hermione leaned over to look at Harry's paper and froze, eyes wide. He stared at her, waiting for an answer to whoever this "Theodore Nott" person was. His gut was tightening as certain feelings began to churn in his mind. McGonagall's warning and Hermione's apprehension made sparks fly into his chest. Had his worst fear really happened? Had he really been paired with...

"He's..." She hesitated, staring at him, her ears back against her head. "He's a...um...he's a...oh, Harry don't be mad."

Harry was mad though. He couldn't hide it. His ears were pinned to his head and his tail was lashing furiously. Of all the things that could have happened...

A girl gave a squeal and Harry turned to see Parvati with warmed cheeks and eyes wide as she stared at a brilliant red Percy. Harry spun around to see if Ronald had started laughing, but the redhead was staring with severe anxiety at a serious-looking girl with pursed lips and a scowl on her face as she glared back at him in a cat-like hiss. Ronald tried a weak smile, but she turned away with a huff.

Lavender was crying openly. Dean and Seamus were purposely _not_ looking at each other. Neville seemed sad and bummed. All around at the other tables, everyone in their third year was moving around, greeting their new best friend. Harry looked back down at his piece of paper and then at Hermione.

"What's yours say?" He asked in a shallow voice.

"It says that whoever it is, probably attends Durmstrang." She explained weakly. "I figured as much...um...look, Harry..."

"He's in _that_ House, isn't he?"

Harry couldn't keep the venom from his voice as he glanced over at the Slytherin table where everyone seemed excited. It didn't _look_ like any of them had been paired with someone out of their House. He wondered who this Theodore was. He had never even heard of him...he thought. Perhaps he was an older student? Then he realized he had heard the name "Nott" in the Sorting, but he hadn't paid any attention to who had gotten sorted.

He stared down at the paper as Ronald finally leaned over towards his friends. Instinctively, Harry hid the name from the redhead.

"I can't believe it." Ronald hissed, but none of his hair bristled. "I'm with that Sally girl. She hates me!"

"With who?" Harry asked, staring at Ronald.

"Sally-Anne Perks." Ronald raised his eyebrow. "And I thought I was bad..."

"Shut up." Harry snapped and Ronald's brows shot up high.

"What's with the attitude? Who're you with?"

"No one." Harry replied quickly without even thinking.

"Well, you can't be a blank." Ron said, suddenly alarmed. "I mean, you have a name!"

"You're like me then." Neville interrupted, looking hopeful. "They're younger than you."

"Harry's with someone." Hermione corrected, making Harry seethe at her. "He just isn't happy with the result."

"Who're you with, mate?" Ron asked as Neville turned away, crestfallen.

"None of your business." Harry snarled, standing suddenly and aiming to leave the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed him and tugged him back in his seat. "Hermione!"

She wasn't looking at him though and he followed her gaze towards a tall thin boy who was making his way towards the Slytherin table. It seemed he hadn't been there to receive the note for the third years. Harry's gut was tightening as he stared at the boy, black hair falling into his blue eyes as he looked up at Snape, but didn't quite meet his eyes. Unlike most other people with their ears and tails still, the Slytherin's set were tri-colored. While one ear was solid black like his hair, his other had a golden tip and two small chocolate spots beneath the gold. His unusually long tail was also more gold than black and had chocolate mixed in with it. He was, from what Harry had learned, an abnormal "calico" type, which were said to typically be girls, making this boy incredibly rare. He took the piece of paper offered to him and unfolded it with his long spidery fingers. His eyes stared at the name for a long time before he looked up, straight at Harry.

It was the strangest feeling Harry had ever gotten the moment their eyes met. It was as if this boy could see right through him, understand him and exactly how he felt right now. There was the same disgust, the same dislike, the same disappointment that Harry felt, but at the exact same time there was a kind of click in Harry's brain. It was okay. It was all right that this person was his _particep_.

Then reality crashed down on him as Ronald said, "You weren't put with a Slytherin, were you?"

The whole hall quieted as Ronald had practically shouted the words. Harry gawked at him as Hermione gave the redhead a solid hit on the shoulder. Everyone was staring now. Everyone was looking at Harry. He felt his skin buzz with fear. He wanted to refute it, but there simply was no way to. He straightened, set his jaw, and tried to keep his voice from wavering.

"What if I was?"

The hall seemed to explode. Everyone was talking, gasping, someone had squealed. At the professor's table, the other teachers were conversing with each other quickly, while McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore tried to silence them. The Slytherins were shouting their disbelief and dislike and demanding who it was that had been paired with Harry. It seemed a very big deal. Harry looked towards Hermione, desperate for information.

She swallowed, staring at him in worry before relenting, "It's rare enough for Slytherins to ever be paired out of their House. Worse, though, a Slytherin has never _ever_ been paired with a Gryffindor. It just doesn't happen."

Harry nodded, tried to pretend his best friend wasn't giving him a hurt and betrayed look and that Hermione wasn't showing him such pity and that the entire Gryffindor House wasn't in bewildered uproar. Harry stood very quickly. He couldn't take it. Before he knew it, he'd left the hall and hid in the first classroom he could find.

Fate, apparently, didn't like him.

* * *

Harry didn't leave the classroom until he knew breakfast was over. He would be late to his first class of the day, but he didn't care. At first, he was thankful that he had Care of Magical Creatures because it meant Hagrid wouldn't get mad at him for being late, but then he realized they were attending this class with Slytherins. His eyes immediately latched onto the Nott boy and then tore away. He went to Hermione and Ron instinctively, but regretted it instantly. Ron got up and walked away, leaving Harry with Hermione, who was fuming.

"You two fighting again?" Harry asked hopefully, even though he knew the truth.

Hermione had the kindness to lie for him. "Yes. He...er...he's blaming Scabbers' illness on Crookshanks."

Harry appreciated her lie and began to coax a flobberworm to eat some lettuce. After class, he started up towards the castle with Hermione, but was stopped by none other than the Nott boy.

"We need to talk." The boy said seriously and Harry felt a chill run up his spine at the icy tone. It was a tone he recognized: guarded, prepared, and full of poison. This boy was dangerous.

Harry didn't object to the idea of talking to the boy and just followed him away from everyone else, who were all whispering in excitement. As they started off down a corridor in the castle, Harry reflected on his Sorting and how the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. Had it known? If it had known, shouldn't it have just put him in Slytherin anyways, despite his insistence otherwise? It wasn't fair to put him through this!

Nott turned into an empty classroom and waited until Harry was inside before closing the door.

"We don't like this." The Slytherin stated instantly, his ears pinned back and his tail twitching. "Neither of us does. If we embrace it, we'll be picked on by both Houses. You know it."

Harry was glaring at the floor and didn't speak.

"There is a way to break a connection." The Slytherin continued and instantly Harry's heart began to speed up. "But it means you will never be able to connect with anyone ever. Your power as well will cut in half. Your wand may even stop working for you. It is a dangerous thing. Some people die from it. Personally, I think it is worth the risk."

"Been thinking about it since this morning, haven't you?" Harry asked, finally looking up at the cold blue eyes. They were even chillier than the Slytherin's voice. "You really hate being stuck with a Gryffindor that badly?"

Nott's eyes seemed to chill even more. "Don't act as if you're fine with this. Don't tell me this hasn't hurt your foolish Gryffindor pride."

"And what about your Slytherin arrogance?" Harry snapped instantly. "You already want to break this...this...this...c-connection and we haven't even tried!"

He froze as he realized what he had just said. It seemed his words stunned the Slytherin as well because he didn't instantly give a retort.

"You actually want to try out this connection?" Theodore's face briefly contorted and he gave a hiss. "Who says I'll let you?"

"If you want to risk dying, fine." Harry spat. "Look. I don't get it. I don't understand why this has happened. I also don't understand why when it is just us...I'm fine with the connection. I don't get it. I don't understand the connection stuff anyways. It's all weird and stupid in my opinion...well, okay, I didn't think it was stupid until this morning, but...whatever."

He was scowling at the floor again, confused and tail lashing furiously. What was happening? Why had he admitted all of that to this boy? They weren't friends! They never would be!

"If you want to try then I have no objections."

Harry's eyes lifted to stare at the other boy, but Nott wasn't looking at him anymore.

"I'm going to class."

Harry watched the Slytherin leave and then took a seat at a desk and rested his head. He didn't care about classes right now. All he wanted to do was sit here and feel sorry for himself. It sounded like a much better thing to do than waste away in Divination.

**All right. So Sally-Anne Perks is a student at Hogwarts, but in the series, it's never told which House she was in. I put her in Gryffindor because I wanted Ron to be with a plain typical Gryffindor, who dislikes Harry. :P **

**Hope you're enjoying this. :) And wish me luck with my puppy! She's wearing me thin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I named my puppy Asura, which is the name of a race of people in Guild Wars 2 :P So cute. :D **

Harry entered the Common Room and instantly knew something was wrong. His stomach muscles tightened as his eyes swept around the room at all of the angry people. He could see Ginny in a corner and it appeared as if she'd been crying. Dean and Seamus were apparently back on speaking terms as they sat beside each other, the latter glaring at Harry and the former looking very confused. Neville was sporting a red mark on his cheek and Ron was wearing a grimace. The twins didn't seem happy and were whispering over in a corner with Jordon, who was wearing a surprisingly blank look. Hermione wasn't even in the room.

A seventh year boy stood and walked forward. "We've made a decision."

"Yeah? What's that?" Harry was speaking as defiantly as he could, but he was scared. He'd never seen this kind of atmosphere...not in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're not a real Gryffindor." The boy snarled. "I don't know how you fooled the Hat, but no Gryffindor would ever be paired with a Slytherin."

"Well, it put me here." Harry was barely breathing, his mind spinning through solutions to this new problem, but he wasn't Hermione. He didn't know what to do! "And there wasn't any tricks about it."

"We can't kick you out." The boy stated, apparently ignoring what Harry was saying. "But we can do other things."

"Max!" George started, but Percy gave him a dark look. "Come on, Perce! He's being ridiculous!"

"I agree with him." Percy stated. "Everyone agreed."

"I didn't!" Neville stood up suddenly and walked so he was standing beside Harry. Harry had never felt so grateful to him in all three years he'd known him. "I didn't agree with any of you!"

"Than you're an idiot!" Ronald barked, rising.

"You're his best friend!" Fred objected.

"I thought I was." Ron's look had soured and he was glaring at the floor. "But who could be friends with such a...House Traitor."

Everyone gasped.

"I didn't choose this!" Harry stated. "Okay? I didn't ask to be paired with someone from another House, from Slytherin! No one has ever picked their _particep_, unless they're a blank right? How can you judge me when it's not my fault?"

"You tricked the Hat." Max repeated. "I already told you. Now, Oliver has agreed. Only a true Gryffindor can play on the team. You're kicked."

Harry's mouth dropped, but he was too shocked to come up with words.

"That's the final word." Max told him then turned to walk away.

Harry stood there, gaping at everyone, hoping someone else would stand up for him...hoping they'd all turn around and tell him it was a joke and he could start shouting at them that it was a terrible joke, that it hadn't been funny. No one did. Everyone just kept walking off until the whole Common Room was empty, leaving Harry standing next to the bruised-cheek Neville.

"Come on." Neville suddenly said, patting his arm. "Wake up."

Harry's eyes flew open and he stared at Neville who was staring down at him and it took several minutes to shake off the dream and realize what he'd seen had never happened. He sat up and looked around at the other beds. Ronald was lying in his facing away from Harry. Seamus was upright in his own and looking at Harry with worry while Dean was halfway between his bed and Harry's.

"You finally woke up." Neville sighed with relief. "You were having a really bad dream, Harry."

"Was I?" Harry wiped a hand over his face and realized he was coated in sweat. "Uh...thanks for waking me..."

"No problem." Neville gave a smile and turned to get back in his bed. Harry stared after him and then gave a grateful nod to Dean too.

"Hey, Harry." Seamus suddenly spoke and Harry turned towards him. "You know, none of us mind you got paired with a Slytherin."

Harry's heart leaped up in his chest.

"You're still Harry and you're still our friend. It's just a bit shocking, is all. We don't blame you though."

"Yeah, Harry." Dean agreed as he got comfortable in his bed again. "We wouldn't stop being friends with you just because you got paired with a Slytherin. It's not as if it's your choice anyways. You didn't choose who you got paired with."

Neville gave Harry a grin. "We won't let the other Gryffindors say otherwise either. Okay?"

"Thanks." Harry was smiling and relief had flooded through him. "Thank you. Really."

As he shifted around in the bed, he waited to hear Ronald say something similar, but instead all he got was a loud, clearly fake snore. Half-happy, half-disappointed, Harry fell back asleep, but his rest was as uneasy as before and littered with nightmares.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Harry hardly saw the Nott boy, except in classes when in general they ignored each other. Ronald was hardly speaking to Harry, but had rejoined to make up the trio. He wouldn't walk alone with Harry anymore though and was spending more and more time trying to get to know this Sally-Anne girl. Harry didn't care much for her. She was blonde with curls in her hair and seemed uppity. She was constantly wearing a scowl and wouldn't talk to Ronald much. From what Harry was learning, she came from a well off family. Her father, a Muggle, was a lawyer and her mother worked for the Ministry and had a position with a long title that Harry couldn't remember for the life of him. Sally-Anne was always up in style and she wore a lot of make-up for a third year. Harry thought it didn't improve her appearance at all, but he was never stupid enough to say this to Ron, who seemed absolutely infatuated with her, which Harry supposed was normal.

With only Hermione really as a friend and as the only glue to keep him and Ron together, Harry hated to admit it to himself, but he was really starting to get depressed. Hermione was nice, sure, but she was a girl and she was always busy with studies. He wanted a real friend and the only person who was coming to mind was...

The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and Harry, without a signed permission form, would be stuck in the castle alone. Ronald didn't seem the least bit disappointed, even though Hermione felt really bad.

"Maybe you could talk to Nott." Hermione suggested. "While we're in Hogsmeade. Maybe you can get to know him."

"He'll be in Hogsmeade, won't he though?" Harry asked with a sigh, his ears drooping.

"I don't know." Hermione frowned. "I mean, he practically lives in the library."

"He what?" Harry gave her a shocked look. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You didn't know?" She seemed just as surprised. "Oh! Well, he stays in the library...alone. He doesn't have any friends really. I mean, I suppose he probably does and they just don't want to be in the library too. He's a bookie like me, but he hates my guts. I tried to study with him once...me and Michael Corner since we were all in the library together, but he called me a...you know...and...oh, Harry! Don't get mad at him for that! He's a Slytherin! What did you expect?"

"Him not to call my best friend and you-know-what!" Harry growled.

"This was last year." Hermione huffed. "He had no idea! And he won't learn what you dislike unless you...oh, what now?"

Harry tried to get rid of his scowl. "He wanted to break the connection."

"NO!" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, Harry that's a terrible idea. It could really kill you!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? We don't talk! We don't even look at each other! He's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor and..."

He stopped because he realized abruptly how sore his throat was and how much his eyes burned. "What..."

"It's because you're not around him." Hermione stated. "He's your _particep_. You want to be around him. Trust me, he's feeling the same way. You two need to get to know each other. It'll strengthen the bond and he may listen to you about what you like and dislike. It's natural to want to please your _particep_..."

"What if I become more like him though?" Harry asked in a whisper. "What if I become more like...a Slytherin?"

"It won't change who you are." Hermione told him.

"But if it's natural to want to please..."

"You just have to be firm about who you are. You don't seem the type to bend easily, Harry..."

"Neither did he."

* * *

The day before the Hogsmeade trip, the third years had a special class. They entered to find their heads of Houses all looking at them. Excitement filled the air as everyone instantly guessed what this was about.

"Today." McGongall began. "You will be learning to form a true connection with your _particep_. You will begin by getting to know each other. For those who do not have a _particep_ or whose _particep_ is older than them, please come with me. We have many things to discuss."

After a small group of students had left, Professor Sprout advised everyone to get with their _particep_ and begin chatting.

Anxiously, Harry approached Nott, who raised his head in an arrogant fashion and then spun on his heel and led them to a corner where he sat down. Harry took his seat across from him and stared nervously at the other boy, not sure how to start.

"Er...so...where do you live?" Harry tried and watched as Nott's brow raised. "Okay...sorry...um...so what do you go by? Theodore? Ted?"

"Theo." The boy answered coldly as if he'd been insulted.

"Right." Harry realized his mistake. A Slytherin named 'Ted'? In a dream maybe. "Is it all right if I call you 'Theo' then?"

Theodore's eyes were icier than they had ever been. "There isn't much else you could call me."

"Good point." Harry mumbled, feeling even more anxious than before. "So...what's your favorite class?"

"You're going to take the 'favorites' approach?" There was annoyance in the Slytherin's voice and his ears had flattened against his head.

"Well, I don't know what else to say." Harry snapped. "And you're not helping."

Theodore looked away and Harry had an intense feeling of intrigue well up within him. Nott didn't seem the type to constantly converse with people. As Hermione had said, he was a bookie and he probably preferred to be alone, reading...

"What kind of books do you read?" Harry asked abruptly.

The Slytherin turned to him, eyes partially narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"To get to know you." Harry answered coyly. "Why so secretive?"

"Why so curious?"

"Why do you think?" Harry came off angrier than he had meant to, but he couldn't help it. This boy was frustrating! He made another attempt. "You like reading, right? Hermione told me you read a lot in the library."

"That Mudblood?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

Harry had stood and shouted before he could think to do otherwise, all of his hairs standing on end. Everyone else had stopped talking and were all staring at him now. Harry's heart was hammering quickly and he was barely breathing as he glared at the Slytherin still sitting. Theodore didn't look the least bit alarmed. In fact, his eyes seemed pleased even as his face remained calm and collected.

Smoothly, he stood, gave Harry a look the Gryffindor couldn't define, and then walked up to his Head of House.

"I would really like to leave." Theodore told the man.

"That is not your decision to make." Snape stated in a sneer. "You should return to your _particep_ and try again."

"He doesn't want to." Theodore's voice was cold. "He wants to disconnect."

There were gasps all around, but they were outshone by Harry's, "_WHAT_?"

Snape and Nott both turned towards him.

"Oh, great!" Harry snapped. "That's just great!"

"Harry!" Seamus whispered from nearby, eyes wide. "Calm down!"

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Harry roared.

"Control yourself." Snape growled, eyes filled with malice. "You're making yourself look like an idiot, not that you needed to try any harder."

All the Slytherins snickered, but everyone else glared, even Sprout and Flitwick.

"I did _not_ want to disconnect." Harry stated as seriously as he could, his tail flicking behind him. "_He_ was the one who wanted to!"

Nott just shrugged, completely unfazed by the outing. "I was simply looking for our best interests. Besides, it's not as if either of us want to be paired."

"Maybe you don't." Harry crossed his arms, eyes filling with rage, but he was happy to see he'd caught Nott off-guard enough to not reply immediately.

"A lock-in should be a good solution then." Flitwick squeaked suddenly.

"A what?" Harry gaped at the teacher.

"A lock-in." Flitwick waved them to follow him and, reluctantly, both boys did.

They were lead to a classroom, which was empty and Flitwick turned to them.

"Wands please."

"Why?" Both boys asked in unison and then cast each other glares.

"Because you won't be needing them." Flitwick explained and they handed them over after much deliberation. "Now, go inside."

Once they were inside they turned to see Flitwick still at the door.

"I'm locking you in now. You will have plenty of time to get to know each other today."

"Wait!" Harry started forward, but the Charms Professor had already closed and locked the door.

Silence fell around them like a veil and it took a couple of minutes before Harry turned around. Theodore had already picked up a book lying on a desk and was now sitting reading it, completely relaxed and uninterested in Harry. Irritated, Harry sat down at a desk near him and watched the boy read for awhile.

He couldn't explain it to himself, but Harry really did want to get to know this Theodore Nott kid. It was an unexplainable desire. It boiled up in him and the moment Nott turned away from him, anger would well up inside of Harry. He knew Nott could care less to get to know him and be around him, but a small part of Harry hoped that the Slytherin wanted to get to know him too...or would once they got closer. He just didn't know how to start or what to do in the meantime...

"Why do you like to read so much?" Harry finally asked.

"Because I don't like to be an idiot." Theodore answered calmly, glancing at Harry as if the one he was currently addressing was just that: an idiot.

"What kind of books do you normally read?" Harry tried to ignore the insult, but his anger showed in his voice.

"None of your business."

Rolling his eyes, Harry rested his head for a moment to shove down his anger before lifting it again. "Hey, I have a question."

"Isn't that all you've had to say to me?" Nott turned a page. "Question after question after question."

"Well, unless you just tell me I'm not going to know." Harry hissed. "Though it doesn't look like you'll tell me anything anyways."

Theodore didn't deny this and kept reading.

"Do you hate me?" Harry whispered and he saw, finally, a flick of eyes his direction.

"I don't really feel anything towards you." Theodore answered, but his voice wasn't as cold. "Was this your question?"

"No." Harry wasn't sure how to react to the fact Theodore felt nothing at all towards him and so decided to move on. "Where do wizards and witches go to school before Hogwarts?"

"Muggle Primary schools if they're pathetic." Nott replied dryly. "Those who are less pathetic are homeschooled."

"Were you homeschooled?"

"Yes." Theodore answered. "I studied in a group with Malfoy and Goyle and was taught by Mrs. Malfoy."

"Huh..." Harry frowned. "Wouldn't sending kids to a Muggle school risk magic getting revealed?"

"Perhaps, but the Ministry doesn't seemed concerned with it."

"Wouldn't it be smarter to have a school for wizarding children?"

"Maybe, but as I said before the Ministry doesn't seem concerned with it. Besides, most parents wouldn't want to have to spend the extra time and energy getting their children to school. It'd become a boarding school and they'd never get to see their children. Most parents wouldn't agree to such a thing."

Harry reflected on his aunt and uncle and knew they wouldn't have minded one bit.

"Yeah...I guess..." Harry sighed and watched Theodore for a moment. "You're finally talking to me."

"It's not about me." Theodore's answer sent a spike of fury through Harry.

"You don't want to get to know me at all, do you?" Harry seethed. "And you don't want me to get to know you either!"

"I thought this was obvious." Theodore lifted his eyes to stare at Harry. "You really are the nitwit Malfoy says you are."

Harry stood abruptly. "You don't know anything about me!"

"And I don't want to."

He didn't get why this hurt so much. He knew what Hermione would say, but he didn't want to hear it. No one had ever made him feel so inferior. Even his cousin Dudley and his gang and even his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon...for all the times they had humiliated him, for all the times they had verbally abused him and neglected him and made him feel like dirt...Harry had somehow managed to let these feelings bounce off of him. Malfoy's taunts, the other Slytherins' bullying, the embarrassment of the dementors on the train, the berating he'd felt last year when everyone thought he was Slytherin's heir...none of that compared to how he felt right now. It was humiliating. The desire to hide away and not come out ever was nearly overpowering. He stared down at Theodore, tried to regain control over his emotions, and shook the entire time.

Furious, frustrated, and lost as to what to do, Harry turned away and walked to a corner to take a seat on the floor. There, he hung his head and attempted to think about anything except Theodore and having a _particep_.

Instantly, pain erupted in his chest and he grabbed at it, yelping and barely breathing. It hurt so badly, he knew he was crying. Sickness came up in a rush and he latched onto the closest thing for support. Hours floated by in a daze as the pain exploded through his chest repeatedly until he was swimming in stars and black clouds.

The ground came up suddenly beneath him and he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling and the person beside him. Theodore was there along with Professor McGonagall, who looked very serious.

"Well, he's come to." McGonagall finally said and then gave Theodore a stern look. "Remember what we've discussed."

She patted Harry's shoulder and then stood and left the room. Harry tried to sit up, but his stomach hurt and he decided it was probably best to rest a little longer.

"W-what happened?" He croaked, looking at Theodore, but the Slytherin's features were blank.

"You...experienced a soul rift."

It was the first time Harry had seen nervousness enter the other boy's eyes and the look was as foreign to Theodore as it was to Harry. It didn't sit naturally with him as if he'd never felt nervous his whole life.

"What's...a soul rift?"

"It's when the connection is trying to break." Theodore replied with forced calm, which caused his voice to waver and even his ears were twitching. "During the course of a connection breaking, there are numerous rifts. They're incredibly painful, which is why most do not survive the disconnection."

Harry finally sat up and was surprised when Theo reached over to assist him.

"What? That change your opinion?" Harry asked, harshness in his voice. "Seeing me in pain?"

Theodore's jaw set itself and all emotion extinguished from his features. "If you'd rather go through that again..."

"Look." Harry interrupted, agitated, still in pain, and desperate to get Nott to make a better attempt than he had been earlier. "We don't have to be best friends. I get that that's too much to hope for...but we can be civil right? We can get to know each other, right? We don't have to share everything and we don't even...ow...have to tell a lot, all right?"

Nott's eyes were narrow as he stared at Harry, uncertainty and suspicion written across his face.

"I don't want to die and neither do you!" Harry snapped at him. "So let's just try to get along, all right?"

Theodore shrugged and then stood. "Fine."

"Fine." Harry hissed back, but in reality he was excited.

He'd won the first battle.

**Hope you enjoyed. Took forever to write this XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**:D **

On Halloween morning, Harry awoke feeling miserable. Everyone was going to go to Hogsmeade, except for him. He hadn't asked Nott if he was going to be there, but he was assuming so. Everyone was gone and Harry decided he should check the library just in case. He was stunned when he saw the Slytherin sitting near the restricted section, a book in hand and his eyes scanning its contents. It was a difficult choice for Harry: should he approach the studious boy who wanted next to nothing to do with him or should he pester him with hopes their connection would grow and they'd stop disliking one another?

In the end, the latter had one out and he approached cautiously, announcing himself with a clearing of his throat.

Theodore didn't even look up. "Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade with your little friends?"

Heat rose up in Harry's cheeks. "I can't go."

"Why's that?"

"My...guardians...didn't sign my permission slip."

"Didn't or...wouldn't?" The blue was looking at Harry now, no hint of warmth in their depths.

Harry swallowed. "Wouldn't."

Theodore's eyes returned to his book. "Pity."

"Yeah..." Harry took a seat across from the Slytherin, knowing better than to ask because the answer was obviously a 'no'. "So what are you reading?"

"Can't read the title for yourself?"

Harry looked at the title of the book and frowned. "It's in runes."

"Ah, yes." Theodore gave a momentary smile, but the emotion didn't reach his eyes. "You're not smart enough to learn them."

"I just didn't like the class." Harry defenses were rising. "So why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"I didn't want to go."

"Why not?"

"What would I do there?"

"I don't know. Go to Honeyduke's or Zonko's or check out the Shrieking Shack."

"I don't really care for sweets and I have no use for a joke shop." Theodore turned a page in his book. "And the Shrieking Shack is just another house really, even if it is haunted. We have plenty of ghosts here in the castle."

"Yeah, but they're not really scary."

"I can't imagine the Shrieking Shack being any scarier. Besides, it's gated off. You can't get very close to it."

"Fine." Harry muttered, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "So you're boring, is that what you're saying?"

Theodore's eyes flicked up for a moment. "What would you do down there?"

"Probably exactly what you wouldn't." Harry answered haughtily. "Go to Honeyduke's and Zonko's and check out the Shrieking Shack and maybe visit the Three Broomsticks."

"But you can't go."

"Yeah..." Harry rested his head on the table, ears flat and tail limp. "True...so what are you reading?"

"Learn to read runes and find out."

"Prat."

Theodore's eyebrow flicked up, but he made no reply.

"So did you get to face a boggart in your first lesson with Lupin?"

"We got a boggart, yes." Theodore answered. "But those who got to face it, couldn't beat it."

"Why not?"

"He didn't know how to explain it to Slytherins properly. The other Houses could handle a boggart fine with his explanation, but we're Slytherins. We handle things differently. He gave up the class to Professor Snape and through him we were able to learn."

"Snape." Harry couldn't help spitting the word. "What's with him anyways?"

"He's a Slytherin." Theodore replied as if this was the only logical answer. "You will never understand him, so stop trying."

"Does that hold true for you too?"

"You _can_ learn." Theo's eyes met Harry's again and the ice had thickened. "Well, there's hope for you yet. Of course, being a Gryffindor will always be your handicap."

"Hey, I was almost put in Slytherin." Harry froze, blinking and confused as to why he had just said that. It wasn't something he shared with just anyone and, if he could help it, as few of people knew about it as was possible.

Theodore set down his book and Harry hoped this was a good sign. "Why weren't you?"

Harry swallowed, abruptly nervous. "Er...uh...I asked it not to."

Theo's brow raised.

"Everyone told me dark wizards came from Slytherin." Harry shrugged. "I was new to the wizarding world, so I believed whatever I was told."

"But you don't think any differently now, do you?"

Harry wasn't sure how he thought about it anymore. Theodore Nott wasn't exactly the nicest person Harry had met, but he wasn't cruel. He had a feeling the Slytherin wouldn't try to hurt people and wasn't aiming to become a dark wizard, but...he _was_ a Slytherin and didn't Slytherins aim to be dark? Weren't they fascinated in the Dark Arts? Didn't they all want to be just like Voldemort?

"Well, are you planning to be a dark wizard?"

"It's not exactly a career choice." Theodore picked up his book again and resumed his reading, apparently bored with the conversation once more.

"It was for Voldemort."

He knew he shouldn't have said the name, but he wanted to see the reaction. He wanted to know how much Theodore would flinch or get angry or scared over it. He was absolutely stunned when the boy didn't react physically at all, not even with a twitch of his ears instead calmly saying, "Please, don't say that name."

"I'll make you a deal then." Harry grinned and watched a flash of intrigue cross the Slytherin's eyes. "If you don't say 'M-mudblood' in front of me, I won't say 'Voldemort'."

Theodore narrowed his eyes, but gave the Gryffindor a brief moment of his attention. "Almost Slytherin of you."

This made Harry start, surprised and somewhat bewildered. "Uh...well, is it a deal or not?"

"I guess." Theodore shrugged. "But I make no promises."

"Are you really a third year?" Harry asked, staring at Theodore's calmness and cold exterior. "You don't act like one."

"You mean I'm not acting like you?" Theodore said and then added with a smirk in his eyes. "Like a child?"

"Do you have to insult me every two seconds?"

"You can't count either, can you? It doesn't seem as if you understand the concept of time as well."

"Ugh..." Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Would you go back to quietly reading already?"

Theodore instantly quieted and Harry glowered at a shelf of books as there wasn't much else to look at. He was surprised when the boy sitting across from him suddenly spoke.

"Did you face the boggart?"

"No." Harry muttered.

"Why not?"

"Lupin wouldn't let me."

"That's understandable."

"What?" Harry gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"You can't figure it out on your own?"

"Well, clearly." Harry rolled his eyes. "Or I wouldn't be asking."

"It was a rhetorical question. You're not supposed to answer it."

Harry gave another sigh, more annoyed than before. "Just answer my question."

"Give me reason."

"You need a reason?" Harry snapped. "What kind of reason?"

"Persuade me." Theodore stated, eyes mingled with amusement and pure enjoyment. "If you can...come up with something I would want in exchange for such information."

"You're really selfish."

"Selfish? You don't know the meaning of that word." Theodore scoffed, ears back. "I'm not selfish."

"No. You're right. You're manipulative, deceptive, and prefer to be alone..." Harry stiffened and then smiled. "If you tell me, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

Theodore's eyes showed only momentary hesitation and then he answered coolly, "He probably assumed it'd take on the form of the Dark Lord and I doubt anyone would really like it if _he_ materialized in the staffroom. People would panic."

Harry frowned. "Oh...but I didn't think about him. I thought about...those..." He stopped, remembering abruptly that this was a Slytherin and the last thing he needed was to give fuel to the fire...but Theodore had already guessed.

"Dementors?"

Harry looked to him, expecting to find amusement, but the boy didn't look amused.

"Few people understand dementors...those who haven't had bad things happen to them in the past can't understand what they do to people...not if their interactions with them are so brief."

"What are they doing to me?" Harry whispered.

"I thought you said you'd leave?"

Harry hesitated. "But...I want to know."

"Then read a book." Theodore waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not your teacher...and I don't have the time nor the patience for idiots."

Wrinkling his face, Harry stood and then sat back down. "Stop calling me an idiot."

"Stop acting like one and you won't get called one."

"We're a pair. You're my _particep_ and I am yours. We should be more civil."

"This is civil. We haven't drawn our wands and offed one another."

"Our civility is terrible."

"Civility is a big word for you. Did you flip through a dictionary before paying your visit?"

"You're a prat."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a stupid Slytherin!"

"That's an oxymoron."

"You're an oxymoron."

"Do you even know what that means?"

Harry thought for a moment and then mumbled. "I always get oxymoron and redundancy mixed up."

"Idiot."

"Shut up."

"For your information, there's a quick solution to your idiocy on the matter of oxymora and redundancy. The "re-" at the beginning of redundancy is a hint towards it repeating as "re-" always indicates repetition. If it's not repeating the same thing then it is an oxymoron."

"Fine. A stupid Slytherin is a redundancy."

"Took you long enough."

"Well, forgive me! I'm not a bookie like you."

"I'm not a bookie."

"You're a bookie."

"I'm intelligent and I don't like idiots."

"Bookie."

"Whatever."

"Bookie."

"You are a child."

"You're the same age as me!"

"I'm older."

"Okay, maybe by a few months...uh...when _is_ your birthday?"

"Se..." Theodore paused and scowled at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"September what?"

"Second." Theodore relented.

"You're older than Hermione."

"I'm the oldest in our year."

"Oh..." Harry frowned, looking at the other. "You must really hate that. I mean, you could have been in the year above us."

"I don't mind being the oldest." Theodore stated. "It's better than being the youngest."

"I guess..." Harry stared at him. "Why do you like to be alone so much?"

"I like to read and this means being alone."

"You've been reading this entire time and I've been here."

"Yes. It's very annoying."

"Prat."

"You really need to learn more insults."

"All you can think of is 'idiot'."

"I could call you a lot of other things, but I know you wouldn't understand any of them."

"That's inadvertently calling me an idiot."

"Inadvertently is an incredibly large word for you." Theodore gave him a wry glance. "You must be so proud. Try not to tinkle on the floor."

"All right." Harry stood. "Come on. We're going outside."

"I'm not." Theodore stated. "You said you were going to leave me alone."

"I lied."

"How un-Gryffindor."

"And?" Harry grabbed the taller boy's wrist. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry and Theodore were at the Quidditch pitch, wandering around while the Slytherin looked incredibly bored.

"Don't like the outdoors?" Harry inquired.

"I don't like Quidditch."

"You don't?" Harry was stunned. "But you're a wizard."

"So?" Theodore asked. "That Mud...ugh...Muggle-born you are around all the time...she doesn't care for it either."

"I guess all bookies hate Quidditch."

Theodore sighed. "You do realize that a bookie is someone who takes bets, right?"

"It's someone who likes books."

"Maybe in your personal dictionary."

"Ugh...can you not insult me for a little bit. It's getting exhausting."

"I can understand how. The unintelligent are said to be worn easily from verbal insults, which is usually why they lash out physically."

"You can't be a third year, I swear." Harry grumbled. "So do you still come for the games?"

"No."

"Not even to root for your team?"

"I see no point. It's not as if they'll notice or hear me amongst everyone else and I have more important things to do."

"Reading?"

"The fact you see the attainment and retention of knowledge as unimportant is a clear sign of your own intellect."

"Do you always use big words? You know, I'm sure you're aiming to look intelligent and all, but it really just makes you look like a prat."

"I don't aim to please anyone." Theodore retorted seriously. "Only myself."

"You _are_ selfish then."

"The world is impossible to please. That said then the only endeavor worth striving for is the pleasuring of oneself."

"Being selfish then?"

"There is nothing wrong with it."

"Sure. A lot of other people get hurt. If we're all acting selfishly then there will be people who don't get what they want. They will be the ones who get stepped on by everyone else."

"The world is full of stepping stones; most of them are people."

"That's mean."

"The world is cruel. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot."

"I'm not saying it isn't! I'm saying I'm not going to help make it worse than it already is!"

"You...are the typical Gryffindor." Theodore's eyes were coy again. "You think you're noble by helping the weak and you think you're honorable by striking down the strong. You're just arrogant thinking you can save everyone. You're only selfish to think no enemy can withstand you as long as you do it in the name of justice and righteousness. We Slytherins are smarter. We know when to back down. We're not cowards: we're survivors. If the two of us were thrown on an island together with no means to make an end, you would die and I would live. It's simply how the world works."

"Like hell I'd die." Harry glared at him. "I'd follow you around and figure things out."

"You're an idiot." Theo smiled at him, but it was an empty emotionless smile. "If we were on an island together with no means to make an end, the first thing I'd do is kill you."

Silence came upon them like night overtaking the sun. Harry stared at him, wishing he'd mistaken what he'd heard. Even though Theodore was only pointing out an example, which would never come true (hopefully), Harry felt stings of pain in his chest at hearing it. He looked away, not wanting to see the amusement in Theodore's eyes nor the interest that had sparked at witnessing Harry's reaction.

"You're friends just got back from Hogsmeade." Theodore suddenly said and Harry looked at him. "Good night."

Too exhausted from the mind and word games, Harry just let the Slytherin go as sparks flicked around in his chest.

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**:P OMG! I love my puppy! But she really wears me thin! **

Harry stared around at the slowly quieting room, looking for Theodore. All the excitement of Sirius Black trying to break into Gryffindor Tower was finally beginning to die down. Spotting the boy with the other Slytherins, Harry began to army crawl his way towards him, which happened to be impossible to do without bumping into people and squishing a few fingers. Finally, he reached the other, who gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Shove off, Potter." Malfoy said from close by. "This area is for Slytherins only."

"You shove off." Harry snapped back.

"Don't talk to him like that." Theodore hissed darkly and Harry knew it was aimed at him.

Ears pinned back on his head, he faced Theodore again. "Hey, you're smart."

"Well-spotted."

Rolling his eyes, Harry continued. "How do you think Black broke in?"

"Why don't you read some books and figure it out on your own instead of relying on the intellect of others?"

Malfoy made a snigger and Harry swore he heard others as well.

"Quiet over there!" Percy called from the middle of the hall, his voice echoing off the walls.

Harry's voice dropped. "Do you think he could do it again?"

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy asked in amusement. "Want to cry to mommy? Oh, wait...I forgot: you don't have a mommy."

"_Shut it, Malfoy._"

Harry was shocked the almost animalistic growl came from Theodore. He stared at the boy, whose eyes had become two shards of ice, as he glared daggers at Draco. The other smaller Slytherin seemed to realize he'd said the wrong thing because he muttered something under his breath that Harry was sure was an apology before turning over.

"Thanks..." Harry murmured.

"You think I did it for you?" Theodore's eyes mocked him. "As for Black getting in...well, I thought that was obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Theodore's brow rose in a high arch on his face. "Are you an idiot?"

"You keep calling me that." Harry seethed. "But I think you keep forgetting that I was raised by Muggles and I didn't start learning about the wizarding world until I got my Hogwart's letter."

"I didn't know that." Theodore said coolly. "At any rate, perhaps you should talk to a teacher then."

"No one is telling me anything about Black."

"Well, that's probably for the best then."

"You know. Why don't you tell me?"

"People learn better if they investigate on their own."

"This is me investigating."

"You're lazy."

"You're a git."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"I'm not going to play this game with you."

"Weren't you just a second ago?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I would be if you were _leaving me alone_."

"Going to start whining?" Harry snapped. "What's with Black?"

"He's a traitor." Theodore hissed, his irritation getting the best of him. "According to what everyone knows, he betrayed those who opposed the Dark Lord and he wants to finish what he started."

"What he started?"

"Getting rid of you." Theodore stated. "He wants to kill you. That's why he's here. As long as you're alive, he'll keep breaking in...as far as anyone knows."

"As far as..." Harry furrowed his brows. "You know more?"

"_Nott_." This voice was Malfoy's and Harry glanced over to see the blond looking very apprehensive and a warning in his eyes.

Harry returned his gaze to Theodore who narrowed his eyes only momentarily before closing them and shrugging.

"Nothing is certain." He looked at Harry seriously. "Go away."

"But you know."

"What do I know?"

"The truth."

"There is no truth: only perspective." Theodore muttered. "Go away."

"Then tell me your perspective." Harry insisted.

"I am tired." Theodore's voice had darkened. "More importantly, I am tired of you. Go away. Now."

Defeated, Harry slithered back to his sleeping bag and turned to talk to Ron, but the redhead was facing away and fake snoring again. He thought about talking to Hermione, but changed his mind and closed his eyes tight, trying to will away the pain of Theodore's words. Why did everything the Slytherin say seem to hit home every time?

* * *

Despite how much he wanted to get to know Theodore, Harry felt Quidditch should come first, considering the match, now against Hufflepuff, was tomorrow, but the teachers seemed to think it was more important to strengthen the connection between the _Animusparticeps_. While the rest of the team was out practicing, Harry was in a classroom during another lock-in session with Theodore.

"You know Snape made us do an essay on werewolves." Harry muttered bitterly as he glared down at his bag, his tail frizzed with his anger. "It's not even his class!"

"I wonder why." Theodore mused, flipping through another book.

"We haven't even covered the topic!" Harry complained. "It was at the back of the book! Just because Lupin is sick..."

"Is he really?"

"You don't sound even a little bit interested."

"Well, I've already figured everything out, so of course now it doesn't interest me."

"Figured everything..." Harry furrowed his brows. "What have you figured out?"

"Read a book."

"Could you stop being such a prat?"

"Maybe if you stop being an idiot."

"What have you figured out?"

"Do your essay."

"What have you figured out?"

"Are you two today?"

"What have you figured out?"

Theodore stood and walked to the other side of the classroom and took a seat. Annoyed that irritating Theodore didn't get Harry what he wanted, the boy shuffled towards the Slytherin and took his seat again.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you so stupid?" Theodore replied without looking up from his book.

"Are we going to keep doing this to each other?"

"Apparently."

"I don't like it." Harry sighed, shoving his hair down on his head. "I just want us to be nice to each other and get along. Is it really that hard?"

"You're trying to use me." Theodore corrected coolly. "I am a tool for information."

"What?" Harry was alarmed by this. "That's not how I see it."

"Oh? So you're unintentionally using and abusing?"

"I don't use you or abuse you!" Harry scoffed. "You're the abusing one!"

"Is that so?"

"You're verbally abusive."

"What a long term..."

"See?"

Theodore sighed roughly and set down his book. "What do you want, Potter?"

"It's 'Harry'."

"Fine. What do you want..." He decided not to finish the sentence with 'Harry'.

"Ugh..." Harry rolled his eyes. "I want to be friends."

"We can't be friends." Theodore told him. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor can never be friends."

"Weren't Salazar and Godric friends though?"

"A rumor." Theodore waved his hand dismissively. "We can't be friends."

"Your reason is stupid."

"You will never understand." Theodore's eyes looked for an instance sad and Harry stared at him, surprised. "This is clearly a mistake."

"I thought Fate couldn't make mistakes." Harry said, giving Theodore a glare. "Has it ever been known to before?"

"Why do you think there are disconnections?"

"Because people are stupid and stubborn."

"Well..." Theodore motioned to Harry and the Gryffindor felt another surge of rage.

"Would you stop calling me an idiot?" He shouted as he stood, scowling down at Theodore. "You're not even trying!"

"I don't see any point in wasted effort."

"Is that how you see it?" Harry huffed. "That it's all wasted effort?"

"That's what I said, yes."

Harry swallowed down the lump and turned to walk towards the door, wanting out now before he lost it in front of the Slytherin. This was ridiculous. He hadn't done anything to deserve this animosity and violence and pure loathing. He felt that Fate had been cruel and unfair to pair him with Theodore Nott, who had to be the worst Slytherin choice out there. Even Malfoy was starting to look like a better choice. At least, Harry felt Malfoy would have tried.

"Come back here." Theodore groaned from where he was sitting and Harry turned to face him, even though he still wanted to leave. "Come on..."

"Why?" Harry muttered. "So you can insult me some more?"

"So I can tell you what I know." Theodore pushed his book to the corner of his desk. "Well?"

"I'd much rather learn more about you." Harry admitted.

Theodore's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then he nodded. "Fine."

* * *

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as the trio made their way towards Gryffindor Tower.

"He told me some things." Harry shrugged, watching Ronald as the redhead stared at Sally-Anne a few steps ahead with Fay Dunbar. "I guess, he's really into the Dark Arts and knows a lot of hexes. Hates flying on a broomstick...and he...ugh...Hermione, he and I are complete opposites."

Harry admitted to himself he thought it odd that Theodore shared so much, but he figured it had to be the _particep_ connection doing it. He himself had shared he was almost sorted into Slytherin, something he normally would hold out on people.

"They say opposites attract." Hermione said wisely.

"You should be focusing on the game tomorrow." Ronald suddenly said. "Not this Slytherin bloke. He's just a nuisance anyways."

"He's Harry's _particep_." Hermione stated, her ears pinning back.

"And?" Ronald gave a glare, his tail stiffening. "He's a Slytherin."

"He's not a bad person." Harry began, but this was the wrong thing to say.

Ronald stopped walking. "You just said he's really into the Dark Arts."

"Well...yeah...but..."

"AND he knows a lot of hexes."

"So..."

"How can he be a good person if he's like that? Like a _typical_ Slytherin? Or is that what you like?"

"Hey, I didn't choose this..."

"Well, you sure don't seem bothered by it." Ronald grumbled.

Harry gave a huff. "If I don't embrace it, I'm going to die or did you forget?"

"Well, maybe you'd be better off."

Hermione gave a gasp and Harry blanched, completely taken aback by this statement.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I thought I was too." Ron's nostrils were flaring with each breath and his ears had reddened. "But I don't think a friend of mine would be a _particep_ with a Slytherin."

"It hasn't changed who Harry is!" Hermione objected.

"Of course it has." Ronald scrunched up his face. "Our _particeps_ are a reflection of ourselves. Everyone knows that. If he's a _particep_ with a Slytherin than he's as good as being a snake himself."

"But you just said it!" Hermione gaped at the redhead. "Nott is a _particep_ with Harry, so how are you so sure he's not a Gryffindor?"

"Harry already told us!" Ron yelled and around them students stopped to give them surprised and speculative looks. "That Slytherin is into the Dark Arts and likes hexes. He's clearly not a Gryffindor."

"Oh, that decides it, does it?" Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, you know a few hexes yourself."

"I'm not going to be hexing people left and right though, will I?"

"I haven't seen Nott hex a single person." Hermione's face had become dangerously serene.

"Yeah?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Because he's a Slytherin. He's smart enough not to get caught."

"Unlike some."

The trio turned around and they all paled at the sight of Snape standing there, looking far too happy.

"Well, well." He smirked. "Looks like three detentions for being out past curfew and, Potter, you are to come with me."

"Why?"

"Don't. Question. Me." Snape sneered, his ears flattening against his head. "Get moving Weasley, Granger, before I give you another night."

Feeling apprehensive and a bit scared, Harry followed the Head of Slytherin House down into a nearby classroom where Peeves was grinding up chalk into powder.

"Get. Out." Snape said dangerously and Harry was surprised to see Peeves give a startled jerk before zooming out of the room with a maniacal laugh, his bowl of powdered chalk in hand.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he watched Snape turn and face him.

"Nott has informed me that you are pestering him." Snape said seriously.

Harry groaned. "I'm not pestering him...really...but we're supposed to bond with our _particep_, right?"

Snape held up his hand to stop Harry from saying more. "I wasn't finished. It is my obligation to inform you that you must do everything in your power to continue making attempts to bond with your _particep_."

Harry was surprised and couldn't hide this.

"Disconnections kill and, while I see no problem with _your_ death, Potter, I would hate for one of my snakes to die so prematurely. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding, Harry waited to be dismissed, but it seemed Snape wasn't done yet.

"Nott also informs me that he told you something he probably shouldn't have."

Harry immediately had a terrible feeling rush through him and he looked down at the floor, afraid Snape would be able to see exactly what he was hiding. Theodore had told Harry the real reason Sirius was after Harry...or it was the perception of everyone around them. It seemed there was more to it, but Nott wasn't willing to release the information. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and had betrayed his parents to Voldemort. He had been the Secret-Keeper to their Fidelius Charm and he had passed on the information of their location to Voldemort, thus sending him to them to kill Harry. It was no wonder he wanted to finish the job. Harry wanted to know the thing Theodore had been hiding, but the Slytherin had been stubborn and so Harry had dropped the issue. He had then discovered that Lupin was a werewolf who was currently taking the Wolfsbane Potion that Snape concocted for him every full moon. It was a little unnerving to know this little fact, but Lupin seemed pleasant enough and Harry was sure the man, a victim of chance, meant no harm to any of them...but, according to Theodore, Lupin had been good friends with James and Sirius in school.

_"How do you know all this?" Harry had asked._

_"My father and Mr. Malfoy." Theodore had shrugged. "They know all the dirt on everyone really...but I had to figure the werewolf thing out on my own."_

Snape shifted and Harry looked up at him.

"You're hiding something, Potter."

"Is it true?" Harry blurted without thinking. "That you're giving Lupin..."

Snape's eyebrow raised, his perked ears showing his interest. "Giving Lupin what, Potter?"

"Er...nothing." Harry stared down at the floor again. "Could I please go back to my dormitory? There's a match tomorrow."

"Very well."

Harry turned as quickly as he could and marched towards the door of the classroom, but once he reached it, Snape called out to him.

"If I hear you're not giving your best effort," Snape stated. "I will report you to Dumbledore. You think a lock-in is bad?" He gave a snort of amusement. "There are worse things."

"Sir." Harry faced him, feeling a little vindictive because Snape was putting all the blame on Harry and none on Theodore. "All the other teachers introduce themselves with their second name, but I can't recall you ever doing so."

He watched Snape stiffen and his eyes light with rage. "Get to your dormitory, Potter. If I catch you wandering the halls in the next ten minutes, it'll be another detention."

Harry didn't argue and ran the rest of the way to the dormitory since he knew Snape was good at coming up with excuses for giving out more detention. Once there, he ignored everyone and went straight to bed, not because he was tired though...he had way too much to think about.

**Ugh...so...tired :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I made a few changes in the past chapters (all of them) mostly adding in mentions of tails/ears as I'd forgotten and better explaining some things. For those who don't feel like rereading the past chapters I made a huge edit where Theodore's ears and tail are described since his don't match his hair completely. Which is:**

_**"Unlike most other people with their ears and tails still, the Slytherin's set were tri-colored. While one ear was solid black like his hair, his other had a golden tip and two small chocolate spots beneath the gold. His unusually long tail was also more gold than black and had chocolate mixed in with it. He was, from what Harry had learned, an abnormal "calico" type, which were said to typically be girls, making this boy incredibly rare." **_

**And that's really all that's important :P**

Harry awoke with a start and stared up at those around him. It was the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Hermione, all looking worriedly down at him. They explained what had happened, that the dementors had attacked him and he'd fallen from his broom and Cedric Diggory had caught the Snitch and Harry's broomstick had been blown into the Whomping Willow, thus destroyed. Sure, Dumbledore had been angry, but that didn't stop the shame Harry felt over fainting again. Madam Pomfrey began to clear everyone out.

"You must all go. He needs rest!" She insisted. "Oh, but you may stay, Mr. Nott, of course."

Harry's ears perked and he stared in awe at Theodore, who seemed incredibly out of place behind the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was drenched just like everyone else, but Harry was sure the Slytherin hadn't gone to the game. He wouldn't have!

Hermione gave a wink and followed everyone else out, leaving Harry with Theodore alone...but this time it wasn't a lock-in. Theodore was _choosing_ to be here with Harry.

"Why?" Harry whispered, too shocked to even think about tact. "Why are you here?"

"I sensed your fall." Theodore replied coolly, ears pinned back, but he wasn't angry: he was embarrassed. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes averted. "I didn't think we were close enough for me to sense you yet, but perhaps the strength of the danger was what permitted it."

"You sensed..."

"You were in serious danger and I sensed it."

"And you came running to my aid?" Harry asked, afraid to be excited, but unable to feel otherwise.

"You think it was for you?" Theodore shot, but the venom was absent and Harry had a feeling the Slytherin was lying. "Chances are, with me able to feel your endangerment, I would die as well if you did."

"That can happen?"

"It often does."

"But..."

"So I was only concerned for my own life." Theodore explained coldly. "There was no fear for you."

"That's mean."

"It's the truth."

"You came running because I was in danger though." Harry stated, his hopes getting the best of him. "You were afraid something bad was going to happen to me and you came for me."

Theodore's eyes finally found his and Harry suddenly knew it was true. Theodore had come for him because he was in danger.

The doors to the infirmary opened and Theodore gave a quick nod and mutter before exiting the room, Harry calling after him, but he was ignored. Dumbledore had entered with McGonagall alongside him. They checked with Madam Pomfrey and let Harry know that the dementors would not be doing this again. Harry didn't believe that anyone could control them though. This all felt trivial though considering what progress had just happened between him and Theodore. He was surprised he noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye and the smile upon McGonagall's face.

"Um...Professors?"

"We seem to have had poor timing, I'm afraid." Dumbledore told him. "For that I apologize. If we had waited a little longer, perhaps you and Theodore would have had more time to bond..."

McGonagall suddenly interrupted. "Oh, but it is so exciting. I've never seen someone so young...oh..." She beamed at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Professors, but what's going on?"

"He came to rescue you." McGonagall explained. "He arrived out on the pitch and cast a Patronus! It was incredible! It couldn't drive off all of them, but it was strong enough to get them away from you. If it wasn't for the wind and rain, I'm sure all your friends would have been very shocked to see who had done it."

"It's just as well." Dumbledore added. "The Slytherins can be fairly harsh when they must."

"Well," McGonagall huffed, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't let my own House treat anyone differently just because they had a _particep_ in Slytherin."

"Oh, no." Dumbledore gave a small laugh. "The Slytherins would never treat him any differently. They would make him feel ashamed and for him that would be worse. Now," He turned back to Harry. "I'm sure you're very confused."

The Headmaster went on to explain what a Patronus was and how incredible it was that Theodore could cast one. Harry wasn't even listening anymore. He was in awe that the Slytherin had done so much for _him_, who Theodore was always pretending he disliked. The boy had rushed to the pitch, had cast a Patronus, and had risked exposure of this kindness to his Housemates. Harry was hoping suddenly that the boy was back in the Hospital Wing, so he could thank him.

Dumbledore and McGonagall finally left the room and Harry waited hopefully for Theodore to return, even though he knew he was waiting in vain.

He lay there and listened to the rain and wind outside while his thoughts swimmed with what he had heard. Theodore, the self-centered Slytherin with an insult always on the tip of his tongue who always claimed to hate Harry, had come running to save him. He'd even performed incredibly difficult magic. Dumbledore had expressed shock that the Slytherin could cast a Patronus as many Slytherins who came from rough homes had a hard time casting such a spell since it required a happy memory and Harry instantly wondered with smidgens of wishes and hopes what kind of happy memory Theodore had chosen. He honestly doubted it had anything to do with himself, but he couldn't help wanting it to be.

Harry was shocked when he was waking up and he fumbled for his glasses only to find someone sitting in a chair beside him. He lurched, surprised, his ears pinned back and his tail frizzed.

Slouched with his head resting on his own shoulder, Theodore was sound asleep, black hair falling over his long-lashed eyes and ears relaxed and tail limp. He was still in his weekend robes and his long thin fingers were holding onto an open book in his lap. Harry smiled as he stared at the Slytherin, temptation eating him up. Cautiously, he leaned forward and glanced at the book. As he suspected, it was in runes, so he returned his gaze to the Slytherin's face. He barely realized he gasped.

Theodore's eyes were open, the blue like icicles piercing Harry beneath the shade of long black lashes. It was odd, but Harry really thought Theodore had an intense beauty about him, even for being a fourteen-year-old boy.

"You're a bit close."

Harry yanked suddenly away from the other boy, startled by the deepness of the whisper. For being only fourteen, Theodore seemed incredibly older than all the other boys and girls in their year, even more so than Hermione. Swallowing, his ears back and his tail flicking around nervously, Harry watched the Slytherin straighten, fix his robes, and close the book he had been reading before falling asleep.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No." Theodore's growl was expected, but Harry plowed on anyways.

"You could have just slept in one of the beds. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have minded."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Theodore hissed, ears twitching backwards and Harry stiffened at the accompanied venom. He pondered whether or not Theodore was a morning person.

"Don't like mornings?"

"Do you?"

"Not really."

"Most people don't."

Harry smiled. "You know, you like to answer questions indirectly then no one actually knows the truth."

Theodore's eyes flicked over to Harry to give him a quick once-over. "You're awfully bright-eyed and energetic for not being a morning person."

Harry just gave a shrug and then asked, "So what are you reading?"

"Learn runes and find out on your own."

Sighing, Harry abandoned the topic. "Were you here all night?"

"No." The word was spoken too quickly, announcing it was a lie. "Are you going to question me to death?"

"I don't mean to." Harry admitted sheepishly. "It's just we don't get to talk otherwise."

"You're rather needy for being a foolishly proud Gryffindor." Theodore's eyes were coy. "Maybe deep down you're a Hufflepuff..._hmph_...maybe not so deep."

Rolling his eyes, Harry bounched to the next topic at hand. "Did you really cast a Patronus?"

Theodore's eyes chilled drastically. "What of it?"

"I was just wondering if you could..." Harry hesitated at the glint entering the Slytherin's eyes. "Never mind. That's mean."

"You want me to teach you?" Theodore asked with annoyance.

"Only if you want to." Harry put in hastily. "I'm just getting tired of the way those dementors and I don't know anyone else who can cast one."

"All of the teachers." Theodore began to list. "Most of the sixth and seventh years. Even some of the fifth years..."

"Okay..." Harry mumbled, crestfallen. "I'll ask one of them."

Theodore's face showed his dislike. "Another attempt to use and so quickly after..."

"I wasn't trying to use you." Harry shot a glare. "I was only hoping you'd say 'yes', so it gave us an excuse to hang out some more."

This caused the Slytherin's features to show momentary shock before he got his emotions under control. "W-well...fine. I can teach you."

"Really?" Harry was surprised.

"If I find out you have ulterior motives..."

"I don't! I swear!"

Theodore stood abruptly. "Ugh...I'm going down to breakfast."

"Thank you" Harry threw in before the Slytherin could slip off. "For staying here with me."

The older boy straightened and he gave Harry a scowl, but the fierceness behind it was gone. "Whatever."

Then he spun smoothly and stalked off, leaving Harry as confused as he ever had been.

* * *

Harry was surprised that Malfoy wasn't taunting him about his fainting during the match, but he had a strange feeling Theodore was behind it. Though he seemed finally unable to take it and made a fainting imitation finally in Potions class. Harry couldn't keep a smile off of his face when he saw Theodore shove the blond hard enough from behind for Draco to stumble and latch onto a table to keep from falling.

The day would have continued looking up if he hadn't gone to Defense Against the Dark Arts and found Lupin there, his presence instantly reminding Harry why the man had been sick. Gut twisted and his entire body nervous. Though he was sure the man meant well, Harry was also sure that any person willing to risk child safety wasn't entirely good. When the bell rang, he packed up his things quickly and tried to escape out of the class as hastily as he could, but Lupin called him back.

More anxious than ever before, Harry was barely able to answer the question about his broomstick and he certainly wasn't paying attention to the story the man was telling him about the Whomping Willow.

"Well, that's interesting." Harry said stiffly.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Oh...uh...n-no...not really. Just that Theodore and I were meeting up." It was a lie, but probably the only one any teacher would heed enough to permit him to run off without further word.

"Ah, yes." Lupin gave a genuin smile. "It is good to see the two of you getting along. We were all very worried."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I won't keep you."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry gave a quick nod and left the room faster than he probably needed to. He hoped the man brushed off his haste to eagerness to meet up with Theodore and not fear of being alone with him. Lupin was a nice person and Harry didn't want to hurt his feelings.

As he made his way towards the Great Hall, he suddenly averted his path and slipped into the library where he found, as he expected, Theodore in his usual corner, but he was accompanied this time by a Slytherin girl, who seemed a year older. Nervously, Harry hid behind a nearby bookshelf and, though he was a little bit ashamed of it, listened in on their conversation.

"Draco says you're getting mean." She smirked, green eyes watching the younger Slytherin.

"When have I been nice?" Theodore turned a page, his interest not yet sparked by the conversation.

"He says you're getting defensive."

"When haven't I been?" He replied in the same even tone.

"He thinks you're getting close to that Potter boy."

Theodore's tail twitched, but it was hidden from the girl, who didn't notice it. "Draco isn't exactly the sharpest mind out there and his speculations often turn to naught. I wouldn't rely on his intuition either."

"So you're not getting close to that Potter boy?"

"What do you think?" Theodore's eyes were slits when he looked at her. "A Gryffindor? A Slytherin? That's asking for trouble."

"But you could die." She pointed out.

"I'm not afraid." He honestly didn't sound even a little bit frightened. "Besides, he's needy and clingy and he won't leave me alone, so there's no chance neglect will break the bond. It'd take an actual spell. In a few years, the bond will be strong enough and I can finally break from him and not worry about death."

"So you intend to leave him behind once the bond is strong enough not to break from neglect?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

The girl gave a laugh that reminded Harry of an angry cat. "You give questions more questions and hop around the answer. You're never direct. It's impossible to know what you're really thinking. You let everyone do the assuming and then no one actually knows the pure simple truth."

"Truth is never pure and never simple." Theodore told her calmly. "It is littered with deception and complications."

"How are you fourteen?" She grinned at him, clear adoration in her eyes.

Sparks were flying through Harry's chest and he narrowed his eyes at the girl, wondering who she was, what she was doing with Theodore, and why she wasn't enjoying pudding down at dinner. He watched her with dislike, wanting to smack her every time her eyes wandered over Theodore. Who did she think she was?

"It's dinner time, you know." She told the younger boy with a smile, her hand slipping onto his arm. Harry opened his mouth, but then grinned when Theodore moved his arm away from her touch, forcing her to return her hand to herself. "Aren't you coming down?"

"No." He held up his book slightly to indicate it. "I'm busy."

"Are you sure?" She purred. "Hestia and I would love your company."

"This is a bit important." He rephrased without a change in tone. "Go on ahead. I'll meet you in the common room later, Flora."

"All right." Flora pouted, but didn't argue as she grabbed her bag and finally left the library.

Harry decided to wait a little bit before approaching the Slytherin because he didn't want to seem like he'd been waiting, but he didn't get the chance.

"You can come out of hiding now, Potter." Theodore didn't even look up from his book.

Ears flat with embarrassment and tail lashing back and forth from his anxiety, Harry approached the Slytherin and took a seat across from him.

"How'd you know?" He whispered as he watched Theodore's eyes scanning the page.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Theodore asked, zero interest in his tone. "Read a book."

"What book?"

"What book do you think?"

Harry sighed and rested his head on the table. "Who was that?"

"Flora Carrow." He answered without hesitation. "She's a year above us."

"Are you...friends with her?"

"I'm a Slytherin. Do you really think I have _friends_?" Theodore gave a snort.

"Does she know that?"

"Does she have to?"

"You don't seem the type to spend any time with people who aren't smart." Harry pointed out.

"Which is why you can leave at any time."

"You're my cover."

Theodore lifted his eyes. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I told Lupin I was meeting up with you."

"He's back?"

"Yeah..." Harry fidgeted. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this next visit?"

"Yes." Theodore's answer made Harry frown.

"Why?"

"You have to ask?"

"To avoid me."

"At least, you're learning to think."

Harry began to trace circles with his finger on the tabletop. "Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Of course."

"Your parents make you?"

"No." Theodore's eyes rose to meet Harry's. "My father would spend it alone if I didn't."

"Where's your mother?"

"She's..." Theodore looked away. "She passed away when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry meant every word. "What happened?"

"Life." Theodore answered sharply. "Shouldn't you be getting dinner by now?"

"I'd rather be here." Harry shrugged and changed topics as he noticed he'd found a sore spot. "So this Flora girl...does she have a crush on you or something?"

Theodore gave an amused smirk. "If she does, it's only a benefit for me."

"Easier to manipulate?"

"You're starting to catch on."

"You're a Slytherin, I guess."

"No." The older boy corrected with a coy smile. "I'm Theodore Nott. There's a difference."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Why be like that?"

"That's probably one of your more idiotic questions so far."

"Thanks." Harry ran a hand over a book. "So do you like her?"

"I'm fourteen." Theodore reminded with a shake of his head.

"Sorry..."

"You should go eat dinner."

"I'd rather be here." Harry insisted.

"Are you masochistic by chance?"

"What?" Harry sat up to stare at the other with perplexity.

"Never mind." Theodore closed his book. "Come on. You should eat something."

Harry's brow rose. "You wouldn't go with that Carrow girl, but you'll go with me?"

He realized a second later he shouldn't have pointed this out because Theodore stiffened visibly and then glared at him.

"You're good with coming up with your own assumptions." He growled, his ears pinned back. "I was going to my common room, for your information, since it's clear this library is_ too crowded_. You can go down to the Great Hall on your own."

With that, he shoved his books into his bag and stormed off, leaving Harry miserable and internally beating himself up for his own stupidity.

**Woohoo! I'm getting somewhere! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, the chapters are longer than my chapters in Redemption, but this means it takes me longer to post them. :P **

If it wasn't for the Weasley twins giving him the Marauder's Map, Harry would have been miserable to death on the day of the Hogsmeade visit. He was surprised, after given the opportunity to visit Hogsmeade finally, that he had decided to follow Theodore, Malfoy, and Zabini instead of exploring.

"You know," Malfoy's white ears were back as he watched Ron and Hermione window shopping. "Sometimes I really wish I had been sent to Durmstrang. Then I wouldn't be stuck here with this lot of Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors."

Theodore's eyes narrowed and Harry watched him flick his wand. Instantly, snow slipped off of the roof of the building and landed on top of a panicking Ron and Hermione. The three Slytherins laughed at this, though Theodore only barely. He seemed on edge.

"Stupid Gryffindors." Malfoy snickered as they started walking off while Ron and Hermione tried to unbury themselves. Harry considered helping them, but changed his mind at how angry Ronald looked. "Can't even get out of the way of some stupid snow."

"Snow isn't actually stupid." Theodore said blandly. "Considering it doesn't think."

"You must be fun at parties." Zabini commented and the _particep_ pair shared a laugh at Theodore's expense. His features had blanked while they were amused and he looked away from them. "So, I've been meaning to ask, but how's Potter doing?"

"I'm supposed to know the answer to that?" Theodore asked haughtily, tail thrashing behind him.

"You know what I mean, Nott." Zabini's look said this wasn't the time to be jumping around an answer. "Are you two getting along?"

"Didn't you spend the night in the infirmary with him?" Malfoy questioned, giving Theodore a disapproving look.

"Where'd you hear that?" Theodore's ears were back. "You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear."

"You weren't in the dormitory." Malfoy mused.

"Then what's the next likely place I'd be?"

"_The library_." Zabini and Malfoy answered together and they chuckled again.

"You two are idiots."

Harry was happy to hear that he wasn't the only one Theodore called an idiot.

"So is he rude to you?" Malfoy eventually asked after they had pestered some Hufflepuff girls, making them cry and Cedric to come over and chase them off. Theodore had stood his ground, unlike his companions, but Cedric had gotten bored with getting mentally bashed every two seconds and had left them alone.

"Is who rude to me?"

"Potter. Who else?"

"There are over a thousand students attending Hogwarts. About half of them are male..."

"Don't try to confuse me." Malfoy hissed. "Is Potter rude to you?"

"He's a Gryffindor."

"That doesn't answer my question, Nott." It seemed Malfoy, who had grown up with Theodore, understood the taller Slytherin well enough to know how he diverted conversations. "Is he or isn't he rude to you?"

"What do you think?" Theodore spat. "He's an arrogant Gryffindor. Can you imagine the stab to his pride this is? Besides, he's used to that Mudblood he hangs around with. He thinks I'll just answer any question he has just because he asked it. His brain clearly dropped out of his head at some point, if he was even born with one. I'm surprised even that Mudblood tolerates him, but I guess she wouldn't have any friends otherwise, _stupid filth_."

"He's got you mad." Zabini snorted, but Malfoy shook his head.

"He's not mad." Malfoy corrected with amusement. "He's enjoying this."

"Enjoying?" Zabini furrowed his brow, but Theodore was smiling. "How?"

"Are you as dimwitted as Potter?" Theodore scowled briefly at him, but he quickly reverted to amused again. "He's fun to toy with."

"You're playing cat and mouse with him, aren't you?" Zabini seemed partially disturbed. "You know, you won't have any friends if all you do is manipulate people."

"Some people are lucky." Malfoy told his _particep_. "Some people don't _need_ friends. You know, Nott, you would have made a great Blank."

"Ah, pity I wasn't." Theodore grinned, malice in his eyes. "Could you imagine?"

"Blanks are weak." Zabini argued.

"You don't know a thing." Theodore scoffed at him. "Blanks don't have to rely on anyone for power and there is no weakness because a Blank is nothing and you can't hurt 'nothingness'."

Zabini wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, but I'd hate the idea of being alone."

"That's because you're weak and weak-minded." Theodore seemed like he meant every word. "Soft-hearted, weak-minded idiots who wear their emotions on their sleeves and long for company so they feel they are never alone are the dogs too scared to bark unless they run in their pack. They're the type unable to stand on their own. They're the type who give in to others and let themselves be controlled. They're fine with it because, as long as they're safe in their packs, they can bark as loud as they want. It's people like that who I dislike. It's people like that who can fall off the face of the earth and no one would miss them...which would mean only a handful would be left on this planet and the world would be better off."

"You." Zabini was shaking his head. "Are. An. _Asshole_."

"Thank you." Theodore gave a snort, but he wasn't angry or sarcastic when he spoke. "Are you two going to go away yet?"

"Oh, yes." Malfoy laughed. "We can only tolerate you for small doses."

"Good. I'm bored."

Theodore pulled out a book and ditched the other two, who wandered into Honeyduke's while Theodore slipped into the Three Broomsticks and, after getting a couple tankards of butterbeer, found himself a back corner hidden by a Christmas tree to set himself up.

"It's dangerous to be sneaking out, Potter."

Harry almost yelped as he stared wide-eyed at the other. "How'd you know?"

"Read a book."

"What book?"

"What book do you think?"

"You're annoying." Harry glanced around and, seeing that no one could spot him, removed the cloak.

"If I'm annoying you, you're welcome to leave."

"No." Harry glanced at the warm-looking tankard of butterbeer and then quickly looked away.

"How'd you sneak past the dementors?" Theodore asked, looking up from his book.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry shot, finally feeling a sense of power in the relationship.

He was surprised when Theodore seemed crestfallen at Harry not immediately telling him. "Going to start keeping your own secrets? And here I thought you were the honest one out of the two of us."

Guilt welled up in Harry and his tail swayed nervously. "Yeah, well, we're entitled to our own secrets, aren't we?"

"One-sided maybe." Theodore pointed out with a hint of irritation. "You're always trying to coarse or nag information out of me, but refuse to give any yourself. That's such a typical Gryffindor move: all talk, but no action."

"Hey!" Harry hissed, nearly forgetting he wasn't supposed to be there. "I'm not like that!"

"You don't pay much attention to your own actions, do you?"

Harry swallowed down his anger, but still yanked out the Marauder's Map and tossed it at the Slytherin.

"What's this?" Theodore stared at the blank parchment inquisitively.

"Figure it out." Harry snarled, pinning back his ears. "Or can't you?"

"The infamously infinitely stupid Harry Potter is making a jab at my intellect and capabilities?" Theodore's eyes were sparkling. "I think I'm supposed to feel insulted."

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." Harry tapped the parchment with his wand, wanting the other to give him a break.

"You're so _easy_." Theodore chuckled and Harry felt eruptions of humiliation throughout his entire body. "This is pretty incredible. When did you get this? Not until after the last visit, clearly."

"_Clearly_." Harry mocked, crossing his arms.

"Did the Weasley twins part with it?" Theodore grinned at Harry's shock. "They've made some comments about these Misters named here."

"Do you notice everything?"

"And I have a good memory for details." The Slytherin flipped through the map. "Hmm...they've missed some things."

"They have?" Harry leaned over the table to look down at the map, his ears perked forward. "Like wh...never mind."

"Good boy."

The condescending tone made Harry grimace and sit back down. He was suddenly not feeling very good and he wanted to be anywhere but there with Theodore Nott.

There was silence between them while Theodore inspected the map and Harry sulked, wondering why Fate hated him so much and didn't want him to be happy. If there was reincarnation, Harry figured he must have been some serial killer who killed babies or something because he had to have done something awful to deserve such drama and blatant cruelty.

"Are you feeling well?" He was startled by the concern and looked up to find Theodore staring at him with pinched brows. There was no worry in his eyes, but the fact he'd even said something was evidence enough of his true feelings.

"I'm just...worn out..." Harry mumbled.

"You look sick."

"I might be."

Theodore stared at him for a long moment and then stood and retook his seat, this time beside Harry. Without even hesitating, he removed his coat and scarf to put them around Harry before pulling the butterbeer closer.

"Don't drink it." He ordered sternly. "Just hold it. I'm going to get you something to eat."

"Thanks." Harry whispered, cheeks red by the sudden kindness.

"You think it's for you?" Theodore scoffed, but this time Harry had an answer to his question.

"I know it is."

The Slytherin flinched, tail stiff and ears back, and turned quickly to walk up to the bar on the far side, leaving Harry to his bliss at finally having the right words to say. He hadn't been this happy in a while.

* * *

"Don't be stupid again." Theodore said as the two stood in the castle outside of the hallway entrance that would lead down to the dungeons. "Not that I think that's possible for you."

"Thank you for today." Harry ignored the insult this time, his glee from earlier making this feat easy. "It was good being near you."

Theodore's cheeks, already beaten red by cold wind, seemed to darken in color. "You sound like such a girl."

"Ouch." Harry grinned, tail flicking happily and ears perched high on his head. "You know, for all the insults and mean stuff you say, I still kind of like your company."

"It's the _particep_ thing." Theodore told him factually.

"I really don't think it is."

"Then you're more than stupid: you're delusional."

"Do you have to go home over Christmas?" Harry whispered, surprised he'd gotten up the courage to dare to ask.

Theodore gave a wry smile. "You are exactly the type of person I dislike."

"I don't think you know how to _not_ lie." Harry stated with his own smile. "So I'm just going to say all statements are lies and all questions will be answered with the least possible option because that's the truth."

"You're weird." Theodore rolled his eyes.

"You like that." Harry feigned confidence, but it seemed to pay off because the Slytherin faultered. "Here. Your scarf."

"Keep it." Theodore smirked. "Just tell me how the Gryffindors react when you walk in with it."

"Thanks..."

The Gryffindor watched the taller boy start down into the dungeons and couldn't tear his eyes away until the other boy had disappeared from sight. Then, nervous but excited, he rushed up to Gryffindor Tower, partially wanting to see the others reactions to the scarf and partially scared out of his mind at how they'd react.

**Getting so tired. XD **

**Okay, so I figured I should mention this, but in this story Gryffindors and Slytherins have never married...ever, so that's why Harry and Theodore being _particeps_ or anything at all is really weird...because nothing even close has happened before. Anyways, that's that. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**:P **

Harry got out of bed and wandered down into the common room to sit in a chair and stare at the fire. He went to rest his head on his cheek, but yanked it back when a stinging sensation reminded him of the beating he'd received last night from Ronald. He recalled the anger the redhead had expressed at seeing the Slytherin scarf drapped over his shoulders. He remembered the fist hitting his face so suddenly he had wondered where it had come from. He had fought back. He had kicked and punched and he swore he'd even bitten at least once. Ronald had been pulling hair and clawing and had grabbed Harry's head to shove it down into the ground so hard it'd broken Harry's glasses in two, a shard of glass piercing into Harry's nose, far too close to his eye. He recalled the scarf being initially used to strangle him and then it flying abruptly into the fire after the Weasley twins had intervened and pulled Ronald away.

It had all been too much and Harry was glad Ronald had chosen to go home for the Christmas holidays. If only Hermione had decided to stay, but he figured she wanted to go home and get away from the castle where most everyone else was growing closer to their _particeps_ while hers was no where in sight. He got up and left the common room and walked through the castle, feeling worse and worse by the minute.

He was alone. He was the only person in Gryffindor Tower.

Aimlessly, he wandered through the corridors, stopping by the empty library, and in the Great Hall, not meaning to search, but searching anyways. After some time, he found himself facing the Slytherin Common Room entrance, completley in awe over how he'd found it. Staring at the blank stone, he wondered if maybe he should abandon the rising idea of trying to break in. Theodore wasn't even here and it'd be pointless to break in if he wasn't going to be visiting him. He continued to stare at the entrance, willing it to open. Maybe, if it opened, Theodore would come out, having decided to stay, but Harry knew this wouldn't happen. Though he had been told that _particeps_, over time, could sense emotions and feel the connection, Harry had been unable to feel anything over the past few weeks...until today. He knew, without a doubt, that the Slytherin boy was miles away from here and getting further and further away with each passing second. The feeling in his chest was like someone had latched a hook to his heart and was tugging on the string, but the more time that passed the weaker the tugs became until finally he couldn't feel anything...except one thing: the raw ache the repeated tugging had left behind.

"Pure-Blood." He said without thinking and stared at the stone that refused to move. "Salazar. Slytherin. Potions. Basilisk. Chamber of Secrets."

Nothing happened and he felt surges of anger and frustration crash like waves against him. "Open. Open. Open. Please. Come on..."

"What!" The voice made Harry quite literally jump with fright, his hairs standing on end. He spun and stared in wide-eyed horror at Professor Snape, who looked livid with his ears pinned back and his tail swishing violently. "What are you doing, _Potter_!"

"I'm looking for Nott." Harry replied as casually as he could manage. "Isn't the Slytherin dormitories somewhere down here?"

"It is against all House policies to permit students into their House who are not from it." Snape spat, hair rising. "That's ten points for snooping around where you shouldn't be, Potter."

"I was only looking for Nott."

"He isn't here." Snape stated sternly, but something had changed. The violence had gone and his ears were now perked forward and his tail had stilled. "Surely you know that."

"I...do..." Harry was surprised he admitted this and decided it was time to leave. "Sorry."

As he walked away, he looked back only to see Snape leaving as well without coming after him with more snide reprimandings, for which Harry was grateful.

* * *

The following day found Harry at Hagrid's after the man had received a letter from the Ministry, who would apparently be holding a hearing concerning Buckbeak's future. This caused Harry to spend the rest of the days leading up to Christmas in the library, trying to find a solution for Hagrid, but he honestly had no idea where to look.

On Christmas Day, the only brightening moment was when he'd found a Firebolt amongst his gifts, but it had no nametag. He thought, perhaps, it was from Dumbledore, but then reconsidered. Maybe...McGonagall? She'd bought him his last broom...but this broom was significantly greater in price than his Nimbus 2000. He pondered this and then a glimmer of hope rushed through his mind. Maybe...no...but maybe...Theodore? He doubted it. From what he had learned (through Hermione), the Nott family was one of the old wizarding families and Theodore and his father were the last of the line carrying the name. She didn't know much else about them aside from the fact every single member had been sorted into Slytherin. It was assumed they had plenty of riches, but no one knew for sure.

Making a mental note to try to ask without actually asking, Harry slipped the Firebolt under his bed and made his way down for lunch in the Great Hall. With so few people (all the Heads of Houses, Dumbledore, Filch, two first years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and a fifth-year Slytherin), they were not sitting at the House Tables, but a small table set for just the right number. Harry wondered if he should maybe not have come as he sat down at the table.

As they all started eating, Professor Trelawney made her way in and took a seat with them. McGonagall and Trelawney clearly did not get along as they bickered about why Lupin wasn't there (Harry focused even more pointedly at his food) and hoped no one would notice him acting differently.

"I got a wonderful pair of socks this year." Dumbledore announced through the meal as if this was of incredible importance. His white ears were twitching elatedly on his head. "One can never have enough, of course. These ones are pink with little stars and moons all over them. I must say, they're very soft."

McGonagall was red as she hid her smile with a napkin she was pretending to clean up with. "Yes. We all know your infatuation with socks...socks and lemon drops."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Thank you for sending me the gift of lemon drops. I've really taken a liking to them."

"We know." Her eyes were amused.

"And what of you, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked conversationally. "What was the greatest gift you got this year?"

"A card." She answered, but she didn't seem upset. "From a first year. She made it herself. Beautiful magic. Rusty, but beautiful."

Dumbledore grinned. "And Pomona?"

"Oh, my sister sent me a wonderfully rare herb." She gave a giggle. "It'll sing a new song every day. It's quite lovely. Right now, I believe it is singing a Muggle tune, but I can't remember the name of it. It's still a young herb, so it gets shrill every once in a while."

Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "Ah, yes. Transitioning years. What of you, Filius?"

"A cousin of mine sent me a box of sugar mice." Filius laughed lightly. "Oh, but he charmed them to dance the moment I opened the box. It was very exciting. The charm was already wearing off though once they got to me. They weren't doing much dancing, but the gesture was so nice. Honestly, I didn't think he could perform a single charm."

"What about you, Severus?" Dumbledore turned to the man beside him. "I know you like to hide what you get for Christmas, but surely you got something you'd be willing to tell us about."

"Someone sent me potion ingredients." Snape answered shortly, ears swiveling backwards. "Rare and difficult to find potion ingredients."

"That must have made your year." McGonagall muttered, rolling her eyes slightly. Harry swore she mumbled, "_Or your life_..." under her breath.

"And Sibyll?" Dumbledore continued while Snape and McGonagall glared at each other.

"A new set of tea cups." She had a surprisingly happy look in her eyes that made them look watery. "They have little frogs painted on them. Quite lovely."

"How about you, Derek?"

The first year jumped at being addressed by the Headmaster, tail suddenly fidgeting. "I-I-I got a...um...an owl."

"Oh, a pet is always a wonderful thing." Dumbledore smiled down at the boy. "Have you already named it?"

"M-Maybe."

"You might have a name for it?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"N-no..." The boy was very red. "That's...the owl's...name."

The Ravenclaw first year gave a laugh and Harry could see smiles spreading around the teachers, who were trying to act like this was an acceptable owl name. The Slytherin looked thoroughly disgusted and Snape was emotionless. Dumbledore, of course, thought it was brilliant.

"And you, Melissa?"

The Ravenclaw's cheeks flushed. "Some books."

"Books make incredible gifts." He turned to the Slytherin. "And what did you get this year for Christmas, Maverick?"

"A new broom."

"I got a new broom too." Harry blurted unintentionally and everyone seemed interested, though the Slytherin gave him a dark look. Amending his mistake, he asked, "What did you get?"

"A Nimbus 2001." The boy answered curtly. "You?"

"Um..." Harry didn't want to say suddenly. All eyes were on him and he felt immediate embarrassment because he felt incredibly rude for jutting in. It seemed, even to him, like all he wanted to do was share what he'd gotten and didn't care what anyone else had gotten. Snape's eyes narrowed. "Well, I actually can't keep it."

"Why is that, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, alarmed.

Knowing this would happen the moment Hermione returned anways, he finally consented. "I don't know who sent it to me."

Her brows rose in surprise and he saw Snape stiffen.

"Why can't you keep it?" The Ravenclaw was confused.

"Because there could be a jinx on it." Flitwick answered quickly. "It is always best to check for jinxes on anything that hasn't been signed. Correct, Headmaster?"

"Well, if it is obvious who the sender is then I see no reason." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "It is always wise to know when to be suspicious. What broomstick did you receive, Harry? Perhaps that will be answer alone to whether or not it should be checked."

"It should be checked." Harry sighed, looking down at his nearly empty plate with disappointment.

"Must be a good broom then." Maverick huffed, eying Harry.

"Irresistible." Harry muttered then finally relented. "It's a Firebolt."

* * *

Harry practically ran down into the entrance hall the day everyone returned from break and, spotting Theodore, started towards him, but stopped when he saw the boy laughing...actually genuinely laughing...alongside Malfoy and Zabini. His gut jolted as he watched, wanting to be in the middle of it all and involved with Theodore's happiness. Hermione approached him, smiling and seemingly more alive from her vacation, but this smile vanished at sight of Harry's distraught look.

"What?" She asked as Gryffindors began to shove past them.

The words came out before he could think to stop them and somehow they seemed to echo through the hall even though he had been talking in a normal voice. They had silenced everyone and brought steel blue eyes up to his own to stare in surprise.

"_I wish I wasn't in Gryffindor_."

* * *

Harry sat in McGonagall's office wishing he was buried in a hole somewhere in the Forbidden Forest where no one could find him...or maybe at the bottom of the Black Lake. His Head of House was on the other side of the desk looking very concerned, her normally serious look now lined with worry marks.

"Mr. Potter." She began after a long moment. "I...know that being in a different House from your _particep_ can be difficult. My own was in Ravenclaw and so I understand a little of what you're going through. Regardless, it is really unwise and incredibly rude to wish you were in a different House."

"I'm sorry, Professor." He mumbled, ears backwards on his head and tail fidgeting nervously.

"Now, I do know how much...tunnel vision a new connection can give students." McGonagall told him seriously. "It is especially strong for more...well, for certain people whose lives have been hard and who have spent a good portion of their life wanting a deep connection with someone. Finding that your _particep_ is in a different House and less readily available is incredibly difficult on anyone. I can only imagine how much more difficult it is for you when your _particep_ comes from a House which Gryffindor has had a lot of...tension with."

"Professor..."

"I am not done speaking, Mr. Potter." She interrupted. "Now, Professor Snape has already informed me of a great heap of issues he has noticed and we both agree that the few sessions of lock-ins with Mr. Nott is simply not enough for you. We have already made arrangements for a study group for the two of you."

"A study group?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes." She said calmly. "There are a couple other cross-House pairs who are struggling, so we believe it would be best if you all studied together."

"Other cross-House pairs?"

"Ella Reese was paired with Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones with Lisa Turpin, and Stephen Cornfoot with Terence Higgs." She smiled slightly. "This is incredibly lucky in a way because in this group there will be two members from each House and no one will feel outnumbered."

"W-when do we start?" Harry mumbled weakly.

"You will study together every day after classes." She told him strictly. "You are to all meet in classroom eleven on the first floor. This is a requirement."

"Yes, Professor." Harry nodded.

"And, Mr. Potter." The concerned frown had returned. "If you are having any troubles...any at all...I would like you to bring them to me."

"Yes...Professor." He stood and left as soon as she let him, desperate to get away from her and the new stress she had added.

A study group for the cross-House pairs? Like they needed to be pointed out and separated any further from everyone else!

**Hope you are enjoying. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**:D **

Harry wasn't surprised he and Ella Reese, a ginger-haired pigtail-wearing Gryffindor girl who was best friends with Fay Dunbar, went together after classes to classroom eleven nor was he surprised to find that the other students arrived in pairs according to House. Wayne was beside Megan, Lisa by Stephen, and Terence alongside Theodore. He found it amusing that, though Theodore was two years younger than Terence, he was nearly as tall as him already. Wayne was a honey-haired boy with green eyes and a round warm appearance: every bit what a person pictured when they heard 'Hufflepuff' while Megan was short, soft, and delicate looking with brown locks and chocolate colored eyes. Lisa Turpin's cold exterior showed in her dark blue eyes and short patinum hair, but in comparison to Theodore, she didn't look cold at all. Stephen Cornfoot was the complete opposite of Lisa, with shoulder-length black hair kept in a ponytail and warmth radiating from his oddly amber eyes. Terence, the oldest in the group, seemed the least at ease, rushing a hand through his dirty blond hair and shifting his Seeker's body. Harry was still annoyed the Slytherin had been kicked from the Slytherin team just to make room for Draco Malfoy, who had clearly bought his way in thanks to his father's purchase of brooms for the entire team. He wondered what Terence thought of it.

Theodore gave Harry a single glance before opening the classroom and entering wordlessly. Awkwardly, they all took their seats around the single table provided and began to pull out their homework.

"So..." Stephen began, peering around at everyone with his ears perched high. "Um...maybe introductions first. Stephen Cornfoot Tolerance...with...Terence Higgs."

"I can introduce myself you know." Terence told his _particep_, but Harry noticed the complete lack of annoyance or any negative feelings.

"This is quicker." Lisa said, tail twitching. "I'm Lisa Turpin Peaceful with Megan Jones."

"Um...it's nice to meet you all." Megan said in an incredibly soft voice as her ears drooped and her tail wagged.

"And I'm Wayne Hopkins Honest with Ella Reese." The Hufflepuff boy introduced himself and his _particep_.

"Theodore Nott Boundless with Harry Potter." The Slytherin stated quickly, annoyance in the twitch of his ears. "Now can we get started on our schoolwork?"

"This is about bonding with our _particeps_ and learning to draw strength from not being the only ones who are cross-House pairs." Terence said, giving a glance towards the younger Slytherin. "We shouldn't rush off to schoolwork without more attempts on what we're really here for."

"Don't try to be philosophical." Theodore snapped, glaring at the older as all his hair stood on end. "It makes you look like a Ravenclaw."

"_Hey_!" Lisa and Stephen said together, ears pinned back.

"Be nice." Terence said calmly and Harry decided right then and there that 'Tolerance' fit the Slytherin well.

"That's for Hufflepuffs."

"Come on!" Wayne scoffed while Megan's cheeks blossomed pink.

"Then stop talking." Terence stated, his eyes finally taking on a stonier look. "No one likes to listen to gits."

"Does this mean I can read?" Theodore asked coyly.

"No." Terence replied without hesitation. "But if you don't stop being a git and start making an effort in this little bonding session, I will report you to Professor Snape and he can deal with you."

Theodore's eyes narrowed into slits of ice, but he made no retort.

"So anyone have any ideas of how to go about this?" Wayne inquired after a long silence.

"How about we each share something about ourselves?" Ella put in. "I mean, it doesn't have to be something super personal. Just...like we pick a question and we each have to answer it."

Stephen immediately pulled out parchment and wrote on it. "All right. We each write down a question we'd like to ask and then I'll read from the list and we'll go around answering it."

"What a waste of time." Theodore muttered, but no one paid him any attention a Stephen passed the parchment to Terence.

The Slytherin gave a small smile and peered across the table at his _particep_. "You stole my question."

"Great minds think alike." Stephen gave a nervous grin and Harry watched Terence return it gratefully before scribbling down a question.

After everyone had written down a question and Harry made sure not to ask a 'favorites' question, Stephen began to read the first one off the list.

"_What's your favorite past time_?" He smiled. "I like to explore the castle...well, I guess that's just since coming here to Hogwarts, but I've always liked exploring in general. Terence?"

"Quidditch." He answered without further explanation. "Megan?"

"Oh." She squeaked. "Um...I guess I like to do jigsaw puzzles."

"_Do what_?" Harry was surprised that only he and Theodore hadn't asked this question, though he knew both Wayne and Ella were half-bloods.

"It's a _Muggle_ thing." Theodore hissed, tail thrashing, and Harry wanted to elbow him for making Megan's eyes teary. On the other hand, it seemed Lisa wanted to do a little more than elbowing.

"Um..." Megan mumbled. "L-Lisa?"

"I like to shove people down stairs." Lisa said in a surprisingly gentle voice as she looked straight at Theodore. Everyone knew she didn't really enjoy shoving people down stairs, but it still caused Megan to squeak again. "Wayne?"

"I like to cook." Wayne answered jovially. "Especially desserts. Ella?"

"Read, I guess." Ella replied with a shrug. "Harry?"

"Um...Quidditch." He couldn't think of anything else. "Theo?"

"Read." Came the short expected reply.

"Okay." Stephen held up his list again. "_What position would you play if you had to play Quidditch_?"

"When would you ever _have_ to play Quidditch?" Theodore snapped.

"Shut up, Theo." Terance snorted a laugh.

"Beater." Stephen answered the question. "Because then I'd have a bat...and therefore protection."

Terence chuckled. "Seeker."

"Seeker." Megan whispered.

"Beater." Lisa replied, still looking at Theodore.

"Keeper." Wayne stated. "They don't move much."

"Chaser, I guess." Ella mumbled. "But I don't really like Quidditch."

"Seeker, obviously." Harry stated.

"I wouldn't play."

"If you _had_ to though." Stephen insisted. "Like you'd die if you didn't."

"Then I'd die." Theodore shrugged. "End of story."

"Fine. Fine." Stephen rolled his eyes. "Next question: _What's your favorite animal_?"

Harry saw Megan's cheeks turn bright pink.

"I guess, a fox." Stephen answered. "Because they're cool."

"A phoenix." Terence's answer surprised Harry as he'd forgotten about magical animals. "Because it can fly."

"A bunny." Megan murmured.

"Dragon." Lisa's eyes still had yet to tear from Theodore. "A big mean Hungarian Horntail dragon."

"I like dogs." Wayne shrugged. "Lazy dogs."

"I've always liked lions." Ella sighed. "I guess it's just the Gryffindor in me."

"Hippogriff." Harry said. "I think. I'm not sure."

"Kneazles." Theodore said and, since no one asked him what it was, Harry had to make a mental note to look up what one was.

"_What's your favorite food_?" Stephen gave Wayne a reproachful look. "Pudding."

"Steak."

"Cauldron cakes."

"Acid Pops."

"All." Wayne grinned. "What?"

"Licorice Wands."

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Calamari." Theodore's answer invoked a sense of grandeur.

"_What game do you prefer: gobstones, exploding snap, or wizard's chess_? Wizard's chess."

"Exploding snap."

"Gobstones."

"Wizard's chess."

"Uh...gobstones."

"Gobstones."

"Exploding snap."

"Wizard's chess."

"_What class do you think is the hardest_? Potions."

"Charms."

"Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration."

"Potions."

"Arithmancy."

Harry wasn't shocked by the many people who believed Transfiguraiton was the hardest class. It really was one of, but for Harry Snape was definitely the reason behind his inability to do potions.

"What spell do you want to learn most?" Harry felt a wave of sheepishness over his own question as Stephen answered, "A Summoning Charm would be really nice."

"Apparition."

"The Cheering Charm."

"The Torture Curse." No one believed Lisa, who was still glaring at Theodore.

"Probably a protection charm or something."

"I'd love to learn to Apparate too."

"Patronus Charm." Harry's answer got some inquisitive looks.

"Become an Animagus." Theodore's earned a lot more interest.

"All right. Last question: how stupid do you think this study group is? Rate one least to ten most." Stephen rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Theodore. One."

"Zero." Terence grinned at his fellow Slytherin.

"One?" Megan didn't seem too sure of herself.

"Zero."

"Five." Wayne laughed at Ella's glare. "Well, it is a _little_ stupid, isn't it? It's as if no one thinks we can work this out on our own."

"One." She answered defiantly.

Harry hesitated before answering. "Seven." He received a lot of surprised looks. "I just...don't see how this is going to help."

"Ten." Theodore replied as everyone expected. "_Now_ can we start on our schoolwork?"

"Fine." Terence sighed and they all reluctantly began to work.

* * *

After the study was over, Harry started to leave along with everyone else, but was surprised when Theodore asked him to hang back.

"How'd the scarf ordeal go over?" The Slytherin asked with amusement, but this amusement was lost in an instance at the look he saw cross Harry's face briefly.

"Fine." Harry tried to lie, tail nervously twitching. "It was fine."

"What'd they do?" Theodore asked, his voice suddenly dangerous.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie." Theodore spat. "Unless you're good at it."

"It...was just Ron...he took it hard..."

"How hard?"

"He..." Harry grimaced, recalling the beating. "It's not that important."

"How hard?" Theodore repeated impatiently.

"It's not that important." Harry glared suddenly, not wanting to answer.

"Fine." Theodore's anger radiated from him like a heat wave. "I'm going now."

"Wait." The Gryffindor stepped in front of the taller. "Um...when are we going to work on the Patronus?"

Theodore's eyes softened. "We can Saturday at noon. We'll meet on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Does that work?"

"It's great."

"Good." Theodore moved around the shorter boy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great." Harry called after him and, after the Slytherin had gone, let out a huge sigh.

He'd learned about Theodore and this made him happy, but he still didn't think the study group was such a great idea. He honestly didn't see how it was going to help any of them get closer to the _particep_ or stop the problems they were having around school and in their Houses, but what other options did he have? At least, he got to spend more time with Theodore and that was what mattered.

He hoped...

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's not very long. **


	11. Chapter 11

**My computer had to go through some serious maintenance. Ugh...so I almost lost all of my stuff and right now it won't play music...so stupid...ah, well. I have internet again and am eternally grateful to my boyfriend. **

Revenge.

It wasn't a word Harry had really given much thought to. There were moments in his childhood when he thought revenge against Dudley and his gang and revenge against his aunt and uncle would have been amazing. He had thought of simple things, of course, like a bucket of water dropping on their heads when they came through the door or hiding a mouse in Aunt Petunia's shoes or getting a big dog to chase Dudley. Once magic had been introduced, various hexes (like puking slugs or sprouting antlers or growing teeth to exponential sizes) came to mind. Of course, even now, he never would have thought to do the things Theodore thought of.

At first, Harry had thought it was someone else. Ronald, now no longer hanging around Harry, didn't have friends as far as Harry could see and he was on the Slytherin hit list as it was. It hadn't been too bad...in comparison to what it could have been, but the look of Ronald with a nose big enough to sink an oil tanker had definitely told Harry someone was out to get him. It didn't help that the day after that the redheaded boy had sprouted large floppy bunny ears with matching buckteeth and fluffy white tail.

So far, it wasn't so bad, but then it started to get nasty. The innumerable inflamed zits the size of quarters and the porcupine quills sticking out of him from every angle and a rush of rashes that marred every inch of his skin were a warm-up to the worse things to follow.

By the end of the week, Ronald had nearly drowned in a pool of icy cold water that came out of nowhere, fallen from the top of the moving staircases and surviving only thanks to Professor McGonagall's quick thinking, been attacked by an entire army of garden spiders which had been enlarged to the size of dogs, and been hit with a whole barrel full of potions that did all sorts of radical things to him until he looked like a squirming pile of slimy tentacles. Snape had been furious as the potions had been stolen from his private stores, but no one fessed up.

Harry had suspected by this point it was Theodore, but he knew the boy wasn't doing it alone. True to the Slytherin motto of sticking together, the entire House of Slytherins had joined in to torment Ronald. It had probably been the most unified the House had ever been against a single person and Harry wondered if they knew exactly why Theodore was rallying them. He figured they did because none of the Slytherins were being mean to him anymore. Even Snape had begun diverting his entire verbal abuse to Neville, ignoring Harry completely.

Revenge.

The Slytherins knew how to do it and Harry had a feeling they weren't going to stop just because the week was up. He was scared for Ronald. Despite their clear falling out, he didn't hate the redhead who had been first of his age to befriend him in the wizarding world. He didn't wish him ill and certainly not this kind of treatment, but he didn't know how to approach Theodore on the topic without insulting him. It was easier to just ignore it was happening and hope the Slytherins didn't kill the boy.

For all the boasting of Gryffindor pride and honor and bravery, Harry didn't feel like any of those things right now. He felt dirty and dark, like a secret a person was supposed to hide forever and never ever let anyone know. He wanted to hide away all the time. The Gryffindors weren't really talking to him anymore. No one wanted to associate with the boy who no longer defended Ronald.

Harry had tried. When the first incident had happened, Harry had gone to the infirmary, but Ronald had wanted nothing to do with him. He'd even thrown a bedpan at Harry, who had decided it was probably best to leave. Now, he was alone. Aside from the study group, which was going worse than when it had started, Harry spent his time alone. In classes, only Neville was willing to pair with him...

It was odd. Neville, who Harry had never really thought he'd be close to, was turning out to be his best friend. The clumsy awkward boy seemed to fit perfectly in the spot vacated by Ronald. He wasn't nearly as judgmental as everyone else and he didn't seem at all fazed by the fact that Harry was paired with a Slytherin. In fact, Neville seemed to think it was perfect.

_"He's like the opposite of you." Neville had whispered once while they chopped up flobberworms during Potions. "But it seems to work. I want that. I would love to have someone who's different from me."_

_"Why?" Harry had asked, confused, eyes watching Snape on the other side of the room as he inspected Nott's perfect brew._

_"Well, because." Neville had given a lopsided grin and shrug as he dumped in all of his flobberworms into his bubbling potion. "Then it'd be interesting all the time. We'd have our own things we like and we could exchange stories and share our differences. It'd be nice."_

_"Share your differences, huh?" Harry had mumbled and then had ducked under the table when Neville's potion exploded._

Neville didn't spend time after classes with Harry though as Harry had to go straight to the study group. He only hoped the boy was willing to spend time with him during the weekends when he'd be alone...which reminded him: he had a lesson with Theodore on Saturday.

Friday evening came finally and Harry found himself once more with the other cross-House pairs. He really had no idea why they were here. Ella and Wayne, while definitely different, didn't seem to mind each other at all, and Lisa took good care of Megan. Even Stephen and Terence got along great, their glances at each other proving their deep connection. It was only Harry and Theodore who needed help and they weren't getting any by spending time here with these people.

Everyone seemed to annoy Theodore, even Terence, who apparently was far too tolerant for a Slytherin. Theodore, who Harry had always thought of as cool and collected, had a breaking point and it was not nearly as far away as Harry had originally thought. By day two, the young Slytherin had stormed off, fuming and muttering cuss words beneath his breath. On day three, he had brought his wand up to Terence's throat and threatened to blast his head clean off his shoulders, much to Stephen's horror. Things did not improve on day four when Theodore had hexed Lisa who had become very defensive of Megan after he'd insulted the Hufflepuff girl once more. She had rushed off to the infirmary while bats clawed at her face.

Friday, Harry was sure they were all going to die.

Theodore was sitting at the table, tapping his finger on the table and shaking slightly as he glared down at his books. He never wanted to share any information like was required during these meetings. All he wanted to do was work on homework and Harry was sure he would snap within seconds of the meeting starting. Anxiously, Harry took a seat beside the Slytherin and tried to pretend he wasn't fearful for his life.

"All right." Stephen pulled out some parchment, his drooped ears revealing his nervousness. "We'll write down some questions and..."

"This is stupid." Theodore growled darkly and it was the deepest Harry had ever heard the boy speak as if he was suddenly possessed by a demon. "This is getting us no where."

"We know your opinion of the matter, Nott." Terence muttered from the other side of the young Slytherin. "Personally, I've learned a lot from it."

"I'm sick of it." Theodore snapped, ears pinned back. "I've learned nothing and it's not helping anyone. It's stupid."

"If you're learning nothing then it's your own bloody fault." Terence told him seriously. "You're being stubborn, Nott. That's all."

Theodore stood abruptly, shaking more fiercely than before and his hair standing on end. "Come on, Potter. Let's go."

"Go?" Harry asked, glad he'd kept his voice from quivering. "Go where?"

"Elsewhere." Theodore said with a growl and he left the classroom.

With a glance at everyone else, Harry took off after his _particep_.

"Theo!" Harry had to jog to catch up to the long-legged boy. "What's wrong?"

"I already said it all." Theodore snapped with annoyance, ears still pinned. "That study group is stupid."

He stopped abruptly and it took Harry a moment to realize it and halt as well. Anxiously, he looked up at the taller boy's clouded eyes and tried to discern the emotions raging there.

"What else?" Harry asked with concern, his tail twitching.

"There's nothing else." Theodore spat, glaring at Harry, but Harry instantly detected the lie. "I didn't really want to leave with you. You were my cover. If they saw I wanted to be alone with you, they'd let me go, so..."

"Well, I needed a minute with you anyways." Harry said, crossing his arms as he took a wild gamble at why Theodore was mad. "I needed to say 'thank you'."

Theodore's anger seemed to wash away spontaneously and was replaced just as quickly with surprise. "What?"

"For...I guess...avenging me." Harry felt his cheeks reddening. "I know it's you who's been getting at Ron. It's a bit excessive, but thank you...really."

Theodore's eyes narrowed for a brief moment before he turned away. "No...don't thank me."

"Why?" Harry inquired, feeling a little crestfallen.

"It's not me."

"It's not?" Harry couldn't believe he was wrong.

"Well..." Theodore rubbed his cheek with his knuckles in a nervous way and his tail started to swish. "It is...sort of. I've organized the whole thing, but I haven't done anything to him personally...which really annoys me."

Harry stared at the other boy's eyes, which flashed with rage for a moment, and he suddenly knew what was eating at Theodore. For all the efforts he'd made to enact revenge upon the youngest Weasley boy, Theodore hadn't actually done anything to him and Harry knew that wouldn't do. Revenge always had to be personal because nothing worth enacting revenge upon wasn't personal. Until Theodore did something to Ronald himself...

"What are you going to do to him?" Harry whispered.

All the things up until this point had been revenge in their own way and it was all because Theodore knew he couldn't hold back if he went wand-to-wand with Ronald. He had to make sure he used up as many horrible things as possible before he dealt the final card otherwise it wouldn't have been enough. At least, this is what Harry assumed was going through the Slytherin's icy eyes.

"None of your business." Theodore hissed.

"It is my business because you're doing it because of me." Harry couldn't keep the whimper out of his voice.

"I'm not doing it because of you!" Theodore snapped. "I'm doing it because of _him_! I'm doing it because that stupid Weasley doesn't...isn't...should never have done what he did!"

"You don't even know..."

"Professor Snape told me."

"Snape?" Harry stared at his _particep_ in bewilderment. "Snape never..."

"He saw you the day after...it all happened." Theodore admitted, cheeks turning a blossom pink color and his ears sagging. "He saw how bruised and marked you were. You were outside...you were in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room looking for me, he said, even though you knew I'd gone. He said he reported what he'd seen to Professor McGonagall, but I doubt she did anything."

"She..." Harry frowned. "She didn't."

Theodore nodded as if he'd expected this all along. "Yes. Gryffindors are often talk and no action."

"Hey!" Harry started, but Theodore's glare silenced him.

"Or they're all action in the wrong direction." Theodore snorted an unhappy laugh. "No one was going to punish that Weasley brat. With Percy as Head Boy and fearful of sullying his name, he wouldn't dare report what happened and hushed everyone else up, likely with threats. Luckily for him, the following day everyone left and by the time they got back, with you healed, no one could even remember what had happened between you and Weasley. Snape was furious."

"He...was?" Harry whispered.

"He knows why this is happening." Theodore explained haughtily. "He understands it's because you're paired with a Slytherin. It's all the reason he needs to put himself on your side. Slytherins stick together. It's our only real rule. We don't betray one another. Even though I'm paired with you, a Gryffindor and Harry bloody Potter, they'll still stand by me because that's what Slytherins do. We're not like the other Houses. We're not so selfish as to hate each other for such a stupid thing as Fate."

Harry watched the Slytherin's eyes soften and finally return to him. Though they were still cold, they seemed a degree warmer and Harry felt as if his entire heart erupted with heat and happiness at sight of this tiny hint in the right direction.

"Then why did you want to break the connection?" Harry questioned as he gazed into the depths of an ocean full of cold. "If the Slytherins weren't going to pick on you..."

"They would never hate me." Theodore informed the Gryffindor. "They would never outright disown me, especially not in front of others...and if I needed assistance they would still come to my aid, but...this is humiliating."

Stings of guilt and embarrassment stabbed Harry's chest and he swallowed down a forming lump. "H-humiliating?"

"The first Slytherin to break the cycle?" The taller boy gave an unamused chuckle, his voice wet and his eyes chilling again. "The first Slytherin to wind up with a foolish Gryffindor and _Harry Potter_ of all people to make matters worse."

He glared at Harry as if it was said Gryffindor's fault.

"I haven't even dared to tell my father and he's pestering to know." Theodore rushed a hand through his hair and his ears twitched. "By school policy, we're given confidentiality and no one can tell him, but me...it's my only saving grace. If he knew who I was paired with...I have no doubt in my mind he'd be furious. He may even go so far as to disown me or..."

"But he's a Slytherin too, isn't he?" Harry cut in. "He wouldn't dare break the code...or does it not hold after school?"

"Of course it holds." Theodore gave the Gryffindor boy a fierce scowl. "We're not Gryffindors or Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. We don't forget our codes..._pfft_...we actually have codes unlike the rest of you idiots."

"So he wouldn't..."

"He's a Slytherin, idiot." Theodore snapped, hair standing on end. "If we're going to break the code, we do it so no one else knows about it. The other Slytherins in my House wouldn't dare defy me because I am actually worth something to each of them. We're smart enough to keep our assets...but my father...the only reason he'd keep me alive is so I can pass on the Nott name. We're the last two carrying it and if he gets rid of me...the name will die."

"Is that all?" Harry gave a huff of annoyance. "That's all he cares about then? What about you? You're his son! He shouldn't treat his son like that! Like a means to an end!"

Theodore's eyes calmed drastically and Harry felt his cheeks heating up.

"Worried for me?" Theodore asked in a coy tone. "I don't think anyone's ever done that before...worrying for me."

Harry sighed, shoulders and ears sagging. "He won't do anything, do you think?"

"I have to tell him. I have no choice." Theodore shrugged helplessly. "But I'll wait until it worries him. This worry will ideally get dragged along into his shock of the truth and, hopefully, if everything goes as planned he'll not get angry and act on this anger."

"You're playing with his emotions?" Harry stared at the other in bewilderment.

"People are easy to play with." The Slytherin admitted, eyes suddenly amused. "Especially their emotions. The best way to manipulate someone is by tugging on their heartstrings and twisting them into the right direction."

"Like me." Harry said in a whisper and watched an eyebrow raise on Theodore's face. "You're playing with my emotions right now, aren't you? You're tugging me around, making me stress, and get all...weird."

"Needy is more like." Theodore seemed momentarily impressed, ears perked and tail wagging. "I'm actually surprised you figured it out so soon. I figured it'd take you longer. Yes, I'm playing with your emotions. Of course, I've been manipulating you."

Harry felt numb. His whole body was frozen. His mind was sluggishly turning the words over in his head and he was silently hoping with all his heart that what he was hearing was a lie.

"I couldn't get close to you." Theodore explained, but his tone was void of emotion. "If I immediately embraced the connection, I'd have faced instant separation from my House, so of course I am manipulating them as well. By toying with you, I have been able to get you to cling to me. You have made all the advances on your own. A surprise look here for your desire to increase the connection and my constant bickering with you...even my conversation with Flora Carrow...all have been used to force you to make the moves towards me, so that I didn't have to meet you halfway. Of course, the connection calls me too and I cannot resist it. You have honestly surprised me in certain moments, but these are only small shocks."

Theodore stared at Harry's stunned expression of horror.

"Don't act like that." Theodore smiled and Harry saw the malice there. "Don't act so hurt. You should be happy. If this doesn't prove that I have wanted the connection then I honestly don't know what would."

"You're evil." Harry whimpered, looking at the Slytherin with watery eyes. "If you thought that I would be all right with this, you got it all wrong!"

"Is that so?" Theodore's eyes revealed his surprise. "I thought..."

"NO!" Harry shouted, quivering and feeling completely unstable. "Shut up! You don't know _anything_ about emotions! You don't know how people hurt when they are tricked! Especially by someone they _like_! I can't believe you...YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Without further word, Harry ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring Theodore's shout. By the time he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he was crying and barely able to blubber out the password. Inside the common room, he had hoped to sneak past everyone inside, but he was spotted by Hermione, who instantly asked what was wrong. The next thing he knew Fred and George and Neville and Dean and Seamus were helping Harry into his bed and trying to calm him down as he sobbed hopelessly into them.

It was a very long night for everyone.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to get this out! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Grumble...grumble...I still can't get into my files because my computer is being stupid...this sucks. :( It reminds me why I like to write with pen and paper. *sigh*...**

* * *

"You should probably go see him." Neville advised with nervous twitching ears.

Harry was in the Great Hall with Hermione and Neville some time after breakfast had been cleared away. Other than a couple first years at Ravenclaw table most everyone else was somewhere in the castle going about their Saturday either doing homework or entertaining themselves. He had yet to see Theodore, but he was fine with that.

"I don't want to see him." Harry muttered, his own ears pinned back. He'd just finished telling the two all that Theodore had said last night. "I want him to go away forever. He's manipulative and deceptive. Who would want to be around him?"

"But that's the thing that bothers me." Hermione suddenly interrupted. "He _is_ manipulative and deceptive, but why would he _tell_ you he's been manipulating you and deceiving you...unless he _wanted_ you to give him distance."

"What?" He stared at her, stunned.

"He _wants_ you to give up on him." Hermione told him. "He's just manipulated you again. If you _choose_ to give up on him then he can pin the blame of your disconnection on _you_. Don't you see? He _wants_ you to stop trying to associate with him!"

"I get it." Neville agreed, ears now perked. "If you don't go see him, Harry, you'll be playing right into his hands!"

"You mean..." Harry gave a massive exasperated sigh as his tail lashed fiercely. "For the love of Merlin! Does he know how to have normal human interactions or not?"

"This _is_ normal for him, Harry." Hermione tried to get him to understand. "What he's putting you through is normal for him."

Harry frowned and stared at his hands folded on the table. He wanted to say a whole load of things about how this was unfair and how Theodore was really irritating him. He didn't like it when people weren't direct. He didn't understand manipulation and deception like how the Slytherins did. He wanted things to be easy and simple. This dancing around the truth and playing with people's emotions wasn't his idea of a good relationship with a _particep_.

"I hate this." He mumbled and then stood. "Fine. He told me I should meet him somewhere at noon, but this was on Monday. I'll check there first since it's almost that time and then I'll go to the library."

"You want us to come?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No." He shook his head. "He might think you're ganging up on him."

"Right..." She whispered, ears lowering and tail falling limp.

"See you." He waved and started making his way to the seventh floor.

The whole while, he was lost in thought. Theodore was exactly as Harry had imagined Slytherins, but he honestly hadn't expected him to be so smart about it. He knew they were good at twisting things to their benefit, that they were sly and cunning, but he hadn't expected Theodore to be so incredibly intelligent. He understood how people's minds and emotions worked. He knew how to play them and get them to do what he wanted. For all Harry knew, going now to find Theodore was actually doing exactly what Theodore wanted. He had no idea if he was defying the Slytherin or doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing according to Theodore's plan. He hoped it was the former because the idea of making Theodore happy made Harry feel sick right now.

Theodore, of course, was not on the seventh floor and so Harry wandered back down to the library where he found him, tucked into his corner of the library, but he wasn't alone. Goyle and Higgs were there, much to Harry's surprise.

"I heard a rumor." Terence was saying as he flipped through a book, his ears backwards.

"Rumors are not always founded in truth." Theodore told him without hesitation.

"I thought there was no truth?" Terence asked in a snarl that brought Theodore's gaze up. "Only perspective? Isn't that what you're always saying?"

"What's this rumor you've heard?" Theodore quickly moved on to the topic.

"I heard you and Harry called off the connection." Terence's eyes had narrowed and Goyle gave a small gasp as his gaze flashed between the two Slytherins. "Some of the Gryffindors were complaining about it. One even tried to get me to find you and give you a beating. They're pretty upset by it."

Theodore returned his eyes to the book. "It was a waste of effort."

"What was?"

"Trying to get Potter to see things from my perspective." Theodore replied with a small smile, but his eyes looked sad. "He is too far a Gryffindor. He refuses to see things from my point of view. He doesn't understand my efforts. He is an idiot."

"You're no better." Terence shot, hair rising in his irritation. "You don't try to see things from his perspective either."

"With a brain like his?" Theodore gave a snort of disgust. "He doesn't have a perspective."

"Stop." Harry was surprised to see it was Goyle who had spoken. "Stop calling 'im stupid."

Theo's eyes flashed with anger. "Why not?"

"I don' like it." Goyle muttered, glaring with his ears flat on his head. "An' I don' like 'ow you treat 'im either."

"_What?_"

"'e's your _particep_..." Goyle's cheeks had turned a brilliant shade of red. "You shouldn' be treatin' 'im like that."

"Like what?" Theodore asked in his wry voice.

"Like 'e's the rest of us." Goyle stated, staring down Theo suddenly. "Like 'e's not any more or less special than one of us."

"He's not." Theodore told him, his fury rising. "He's less than us."

"'e's not." Goyle stood, towering over the other two boys like a great hulking bear. All of his hair was standing up and his ears were back while his tail thrashed violently, knocking books from shelves. "'e's special...'e should be to you!"

"He's not!" Theodore also jumped to his feet, eyes radiating his rage. It was amazing to see that Theodore was only an inch shorter than Goyle, but a third his weight. "He's not special to me! He never will be! A foolish Gryffindor and Harry bloody Potter? Do you know what..."

He stopped, breathing heavy, and eyes still on fire with his fury.

"You see what you want to see." Terence said in a wise tone. "You have to set your prejudices aside and look for the good qualities that are there. I'm sure you've seen them."

Theodore gave a mirthless laugh. "Good qualities? The whole world is rotten and deserves to burn. No one is good. They don't even come close. The 'good people' in this world are the one's pointing out the bad in everyone else without even thinking to look at their own ugly reflections. They do _kind_ things for hope it will make them look better and people will be fooled into thinking they're seeing a light in the darkness. We're all moths and 'good people' hold out flames for us to fly to only to then watch us burn. It'd be best if they caught themselves on fire. It'd be best if the world was empty of people."

"You're such a pessimist." Terence sighed hopelessly. "And a bit of a dramatic. Ever thought of maybe just accepting that this is how life is and try to find a ray of light somewhere that doesn't hurt as much as the rest?"

"I'm going." Theodore reached for his bag, but Goyle got to it first. "_Hey!_"

"You should listen to us." Goyle swallowed at the glare he was receiving. "We're your friends. We want to help you."

"I don't _have_ any friends." Theodore snarled back. "Give me my bag."

"You're lonely." Goyle mumbled, looking concerned. "I don' think it's good for you to be lonely, Theo."

"Don't try to play smart, _Greg_." The thin Slytherin boy seethed. "It will always make you look like a fool."

"I wish I had what you 'ave." Goyle suddenly spewed. "I wish Tracey wanted to be around me like Potter wants to be around you. Crabbe has Bulstrode an' Malfoy has Zabini an' I'm all alone. You don' want to be alone, Theo. You just think you do. You just think you should, but you don'. You want to be around people. You laugh when you're around them. It's not always a true laugh, but it's there. You always look sad when you're alone. I've seen it! You sit 'ere in the library all alone an' 'ope someone comes over an' sits with you. You sit there an' tell them to go away, but you don' mean it. You don' at all. You want them to stay. You're lonely, but you're too used to it. You think you're supposed to be alone an' so you push everyone away. It's not right! You don' want this! Who would? It's sad to be alone! I know! With everyone else 'aving someone else, I am alone all the time...because Tracey doesn' want a big idiot like me."

Harry was sure he'd never in all two and a half years of knowing Goyle seen him talk so much all at once. Even all the rare things he'd said in the past couldn't even add up to this much. However, more importantly, it seemed his words finally hit home because Theodore took his seat.

"You can come out now, Potter."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe where he was right at that moment.

For nearly three hours he and Goyle and Terence and Theodore had been wandering the castle and enjoying each other's company. Goyle had introduced himself to Harry again, this time as Gregory with permission to be called Greg, and Theodore had laughed at one of Terence's jokes (Harry nearly melted at sight of that smile, not quite real, but still _there_). They had explored more of the castle then Harry had ever dared to before. Terence had showed them how to get into the kitchens and where the paths were to get to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ("You have to answer a question to get into Ravenclaw Tower, but don't try to get into Hufflepuff because it has a defense mechanism..." He had explained."). They had found the Room of Requirement where Theodore said he'd intended to train Harry how to use a Patronus, but they'd have to do this tomorrow instead. Eventually, they'd run into Stephen and Terence had ditched them for the 'better company.' Then they'd...well, Harry couldn't believe it. He was sure that, if Snape came in at this moment, he'd be murdered.

They were in the Slytherin common room playing exploding snap with Malfoy and Zabini, both of whom were being civil. According to Gregory, Malfoy was the closest candidate for being Theodore's best friend, which Harry figured was probably still far off, though he could see it. Theodore and Malfoy had a lot of secrets together, shared many an inside joke that confused those around them, and sometimes made motions with their hands in a sign language that only Goyle seemed to know bits of.

"We were schooled together." Gregory explained to Zabini and Harry, both looking worried, when Malfoy and Theodore jetted upstairs to get some snacks. "The three of us. Theo was always the smartest though...an' I was always the dumbest."

"I don't think you're dumb." Harry told him with a small smile. "I mean, I used to, but not anymore."

"That's nice of you." Zabini snorted, ears flat and tail twitching. "You know, I think it was a pretty stupid move of you and Nott to let the little blood traitor in."

"Blood traitor?" Harry shot him a dark look.

"Yeah." Zabini's eyes held a threat. "What of it?"

"Leave 'im alone!" Gregory glared at Zabini and the much smaller boy immediately looked away.

"Thanks..." Harry tried a nervous smile at the oaf beside him.

"What's the shouting about?" Malfoy asked when he returned, looking blandly between the irritated Zabini, the blank-expression of Gregory, and Harry's weak smile. "Uh..."

"Don't expect an intelligent answer." Theodore muttered as he took a seat beside Harry. "So, Greg, what's with you and Tracey anyways? She doesn't like you? She isn't trying to disconnect, is she?"

"She visits once a week." Gregory sighed, his shoulders slumping and his big ears pinning back. "Just enough to keep the con-con...bond...she says."

"That's stupid." Malfoy passed around some of his sweets, not handing any to Theodore, who apparently honestly didn't like candy. "You should tell her you want a real connection."

"No..." Gregory mumbled, tail swishing nervously. "She 'ates me."

"Well, I don't think she _ate_ you..." Malfoy's comment received an elbow in the side from Theodore. "_Ow_..."

"Just be persistent." Theodore instructed then glanced at Harry as he added with annoyance. "That tends to work."

Harry grinned back. "It's working?"

"You wish."

"What's this?"

The new voice brought everyone's head up to stare, much to Harry's pure terror, right at the cold black eyes of Snape. His expression was unreadable and his body was rigid as he gazed down at them, his ears twitching between forward and back and his tail flicking with agitation. Harry was sure they could hear his knees smacking together from his abrupt fear. Snape never scared him, but at this moment when he was exactly where he wasn't supposed to be, Harry was terrified.

The Slytherins didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Candy." Malfoy replied as Theodore said dully, "Exploding snap."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Snape spat, his irritation finally showing on his face. "What is _Potter_ doing here?"

"Eating candy." Malfoy answered as Theodore added in the same dull tone, "Playing exploding snap."

Snape's brow raised. "And why is he in the Slytherin common room when he is a Gryffindor and strictly forbidden here?"

"Strictly forbidden, huh?" Zabini repeated with boredom. "Well, that's a real shame."

"What a pity." Malfoy sighed exaggeratedly.

"Sorry, Potter, but I guess, we'll just have to kill you and feed you to the giant squid." Theodore put in calmly.

They all nodded and Harry stared at each of them in bewilderment.

"Caramel?" Malfoy held up a candy towards his Head of House who took it without hesitation.

"If you want me to overlook this, you'll have to do better than caramel." Snape put in silkily and Harry's mouth dropped.

Malfoy opened up his bag of sweets. "Let's see...I have lots of chocolates, a package of bubblegum, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but I can't guarantee any of the flavors...and a sugar quill. Take your pick."

"Two bars of chocolate and the sugar quill." Snape replied and Harry's mouth fell open further. "Close your mouth, Potter, before you inhale a fly and choke."

Harry did as he was told and watched the exchange of sweets.

"Make sure no one from the other Houses sees him leave." Snape instructed. "And, Potter, don't you dare tell any of your little friends, nor are you permitted to bring them here, nor are you permitted to come here alone. Understood?"

All Harry could do was nod vigorously as he watched the man take his leave.

"I can't believe..."

"He's my godfather." Malfoy explained before Harry could finish his sentence. "And it wouldn't matter anyways. He's nice to Slytherins because none of the other teachers are."

"That's...so weird." Harry mumbled, still in shock.

"Hang around us more." Malfoy grinned mischievously. "Because you haven't seen weird yet, Potter."

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! I have audio again and I can listen to music finally! YAY! (I love my boyfriend :P) **

Harry had his eyes closed, concentrating hard on a happy memory, which was hard because Theodore was standing only a few feet away staring at him. Oddly, for all the happy memories he had made at Hogwarts, the only coming to mind involved Theodore somehow, though they were each bittersweet. Anxiously, he opened his eyes and said the incantation.

Silver light erupted from his wand, but took no form like Theodore said it should.

"Keep trying." Theodore told him. While he was keeping an eye on Harry's progress, the Slytherin was also investigating the Marauder's Map, adding changes as necessary. Apparently, he knew a great deal more about the castle than the makers of the map had. "It has to be an exceptionally powerful and happy memory."

"What's your memory?" Harry asked curiously, but received a scowl. "What? It'd give me something to go off of!"

Theodore looked momentarily thoughtful, ears perked up, and then said, "Well, it can't be something like eating ice cream or...well, in your case, riding a broom. It has to be incredibly happy...like..."

"I don't know." Harry interrupted, sitting down with a huff. "I've gone through all my memories and nothing as powerful as you've described has ever come up...I mean...it has...but it's not really _happy_..."

"It may work." Theodore shrugged. "As long as it is powerful. Use it...but remember that you are practicing right now without a dementor. It'll be much worse if one is involved."

"Right." Harry nodded and then focused as he had been for the past three hours. "_Expecto patronum!_"

He was amazed by the silver wisps erupting from his wand and forming into a giant stag that turned and looked at him before leaping around the room excitedly. Harry watched it, enraptured with it, before exhaustion finally forced him to let the patronus fade.

He turned to see Theodore giving him a pleased look and the sight of this made Harry sure there could have been a hundred dementors in the room and his patronus could have still run them off.

"Very good." Theodore stood up and passed him the Marauder's Map. "The Room of Requirement's instructions are now on there, but it's location is unplottable, so it's the best I can do. I erased the passages that are no longer available and labeled each passage with where it comes out. It's a bit more thorough than before."

"Thanks." Harry stared at the map and then looked up at Theodore. "Are we going to do this again?"

"Next Saturday." Theodore nodded. "I'll find something to substitute for a dementor in the meantime."

"Thank you." Harry whispered, blushing. "For all this."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is." Harry stated. "It really is."

Theodore's face was expressionless as he turned away from his _particep_. "Come on."

They left the room wordlessly.

* * *

As time passed, Harry continued his lessons, this time with a dementor-shaped boggart, with Theodore while also attending the study group. Though the young Slytherin was still cranky throughout the study, he attended with little complaint and Harry began to learn more about the tall boy than he ever expected.

Theodore was a sadist (Harry had learned what a sadist and masochist was thanks to Hermione) who reveled in the suffering of others, especially if he was the one inflicting it, but he always did things from a distance. He never sullied his own hands, instead utilizing others to do his dirty work. For this purpose, he manipulated people. He had a keen understanding of people's emotions and how to coarse someone to do what he needed. Despite this, he always saw emotions and people in a third-person sort of view. He was never involved in the world, merely a reader of life's long story. Harry figured this was why the Slytherin spent so much time in the library alone. He didn't know how to handle life on a personal level. While Theodore never said any of this in the meetings, his interactions and answers were (to Hermione) decipherable. According to her, Theodore was a dangerous person to mess with. His anger could run very deep, but he calculated all of his moves. Harry tried to imagine a chess match between the Slytherin and Ronald and decided he didn't like the images coming to mind.

Ronald.

The redhead's beating from the Slytherins had quieted down a little, but hadn't stopped. At least twice a week he was sent to the infirmary. His mother had been notified and Dumbledore had even made a speech during dinner in the Great Hall. Apparently, it had been a long time since a single student had faced such harrassment. This had embarrassed Ronald, who had blamed Harry the moment they were in the common room.

_"You told your stupid Slytherin _particep_!" He had shouted, pointing accusingly as his orange ears lay flat on his head. "You told him and you're having him and all his friends come after me!" _

_"That's ridiculous, Ron." Fred had jumped into the argument from the beginning. "Harry wouldn't do that!" _

_"He clearly has!" Ronald had yelled, but seeing as his own brother was against him he didn't have much back-up. "But fine! Believe what you want! I just hope that in the next match, he falls off his broom again and this time it's _him_ that lands in the Whomping Willow!" _

_"Ronald!" George had hollered after his brother, but the youngest Weasley son had already dashed upstairs into his dormitory. "What's with him?"_

Harry had known what was with him. Ronald had no friends and no one to back him up. To top it off an entire House was coming after him enacting revenge that only Gryffindor House should have known about. Clearly, someone had tipped them off and the most likely person was Harry since he was the one associated with the Slytherins...Harry who had once been Ronald's best friend. Now, Ron was alone and Harry knew what that was like: to be alone and picked on and with no one there on his side to defend him or help him through it. He knew exactly how Ronald felt and he wanted to help, but any attempts to befriend Ronald again ended in vain.

_"I don't want to be friends with the likes of _you_!" Ronald had shouted when Harry had tried again. "You're a House Traitor! You prefer the company of that stupid Nott idiot!"_

_"Don't call him an idiot!" Harry had bellowed in a rise of fury, all his hair rising with it. "He's smarter than you ever will be!"_

_"See!" Ron had thrown an ink bottle at his ex-friend, who narrowly dodged it. "You even defend him! You defend him, but not _me_!"_

Ronald had of course been right. Harry hadn't defended his old friend in all the time that Theodore had been organizing the Slytherins against him. Harry didn't deserve to be friends with Ronald anymore.

_"That's just stupid." Hermione had huffed when Harry had told her this, her ears twitching. "Just because you know Nott's been organizing it all, doesn't mean you can just tell him to stop. He'd be furious and he'd never forgive you. Being corrected by your own _particep_ is the most humiliating thing a person can go through, especially someone like Nott, who has been doing this because he thinks it's the right thing to do...for your sake. He wouldn't understand if you got angry at him."_

_Neville had sighed. "Ugh...he's really confusing."_

_"You're telling me." Harry had grumbled. "Isn't it girls who go through such lengths to get back at people? Aren't girls the ones who are complicated?"_

_"Oh, shut up!" Hermione had hit him with a book and left with a huff while Neville and Harry had exchanged grins._

Hermione had a point though. Harry couldn't just tell Theodore that he wasn't happy with what the Slytherin was doing to Ronald. He had to insert his displeasure with it discreetly and delicately as if he hadn't realized it himself. It was a very Slytherin and very un-Gryffindor thing to do and Harry, being the tactless socially-bumbling idiot that he was, wasn't sure he'd be successful.

Meanwhile, the Firebolt was still unavailable for the next match and Harry was getting nervous. Between the study group, Quidditch practice, and lessons with Theodore, he had very little time to spend with Neville and Hermione and no time to study alone. If it wasn't for Theodore, Harry was sure he would have failed all of his classes. As it was, he was barely able to get anything done while stressing through his relationship with Theodore. The Slytherin was still being difficult and keeping his emotional distance, much to Harry annoyance.

_"Why can't you just make this easy on both of us?" Harry had muttered once after a study group. They often spent five minutes alone after everyone else had left, which Harry enjoyed. _

_"If it actually means something to you then you'll go the distance no matter how far or how difficult the road is." Theodore had said as he piled his many books into his bag. "Ugh...fit..." _

_"You have as many books as Hermione." Harry had pointed out. "Are you taking all the classes under the sun too?" _

_Theodore had looked up, surprised, and then had given a weak laugh. "No one could take all the classes. That's impossible." _

_"But look." Harry had pointed to some of the books. "You have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and Divination and I'm sure some of those classes overlap." _

_"They don't." Theodore had snapped, glaring at Harry. "Leave it alone, Potter. I have enough stress without you meddling." _

_"But how are you taking all those classes?" Harry had inquired. "It's impossible as you said!" _

_"It is none of your business!" _

_Theodore had slung his heavy bag over his shoulder and at the same time the strap gave a mighty groan and ripped. Books and parchment and quills and ink bottles had gone everywhere and both boys had hastily stooped to gather everything up before it was ruined. _

_Harry had picked up a book and stared at the cover. "You're taking Muggle Studies? But you're a Slytherin!" _

_"And?" Theodore had snatched the book back. "It's just a course to take and it'd look good on a resume." _

_"You're already thinking about your future?" _

_"Shouldn't you be?" Theodore had given a disgusted snort. "Idiot..." _

_"How many classes are you taking?" Harry had questioned, as Theodore recited an incantation to mend his bag. "All of them?" _

_"Something like that." Theodore had mumbled, picking up his bag. "I'll see you around." _

_"Right." Harry had watched the other boy leave and had wondered with awe how anyone was able to do every single class made available. What was Theodore thinking?_

Harry finally got his Firebolt back and started practice, much to the Gryffindor team's excitement. Wood was still worried about the dementors and Harry, recalling his last lesson against the boggart-dementor, was just as worried, though he pretended he'd sorted it all out.

The Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw finally arrived and Harry, much to his delight, hadn't faced a single dementor and, better, had caught the snitch. Victorious and excited, the entire Gryffindor Tower was filled with laughter and partying, but Harry didn't want to be there. All he wanted was to be in the Slytherin common room, playing exploding snap with Gregory and Theodore. Finally, everyone went to bed at Professor McGonagall's behest. As Harry lay there in bed, he found he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Theodore kept churning through his mind. He wondered if the boy had gone to the match, if he'd seen Harry catch the snitch, or if he'd find out through Goyle or Malfoy. He wanted to see Theodore pleased with him again, wanted to know the other boy was happy with his actions...though he was sure Quidditch was the last possible thing for him to get congratulated over.

The door to the dormitory opened and Harry sat straight up. Someone walked across the floor and they hit the board that creaked. In the silence, the noise was deafening and Harry heard the person still. Knowing that whoever it was wasn't from their dormitory (as they all had learned, even Neville, to avoid that board), Harry got out of bed and approached them.

"Hey? Hermione?" He whispered into the darkness and then realized his blunder for the person was far too large to be Hermione. "Uh...Fred...or George?"

"Hello, Harry." Came a gruff voice that Harry didn't recognize. He froze in his steps, staring at the shadow as his heart sped up. "You should be sleeping."

"Who're you?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low.

"Just an old friend." The shadow answered in a croak.

"An old friend?" Harry felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought that hit his mind. Instantly, all his hair stood up and chills ran like raindrops over his skin. "An old..."

"Figured it out already?" The shadow gave a small laugh. "Well, neither of your parents were idiots...except in who they chose as their Secret-Keeper."

"_Help_..." The plea was too quiet for anyone to hear, even in this hush. "_Somebody help me_."

"Scared?" The man questioned. "Come on, Harry. Your father wasn't a coward!"

"You should leave." Harry told him, his throat suddenly dry as he tried to fake his own courage. "If you try to do anything, you'll get caught."

"I don't care." The shadow took a cautious step forward. "As long as I finish my business, I don't care if I get caught."

"They'll give you the Kiss." Harry said, recalling one of his lessons with Theodore. "The Dementor's Kiss."

The man gave a low laugh. "I deserve worse."

Harry was visibly shaking now, remembering how much a madman everyone said this person was. He had blown up Pettigrew and then laughed afterwards while he was taken away. He hadn't felt a shred of remorse for turning Harry's own parents over...Black's old friends...

"You really are scared." Black gave a chuckle. "You're half the man your father was."

Harry wanted to say he was still a kid, that he was wandless at the moment, that he was up against an insane person, but he knew better than to speak. He just hoped someone would wake and be smart enough to sneak out and call for help. He glanced at Neville's bed, the one closest to the exit and willed the boy to wake, but all he got was a loud snore to drown out the whispers between him and Black.

"Come on, Harry." Black hissed through the darkness. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You betrayed them." Harry let his voice rise just slightly louder, hoping someone would hear him, but not wanting to alarm Black. "You betrayed my parents to Voldemort."

"I don't deny it."

"And now you're here to finish what you started?"

"I should have killed him..." The man muttered and Harry was sure what he had said to Black had only unhinged his mind further. "He should have died. There. When I had the chance, I should have finished him. I should have made sure he didn't get away. I shouldn't have let him get away...you wouldn't understand."

"So you're here to kill..."

"Yes." Black took another step forward. "Once he's dead everything will be fine. Everything will be as it should be. All things will be fine."

"You'll be caught."

"So?" Black didn't seem bothered by this at all. "As long as I finish what I started then nothing else matters."

"They trusted you." Harry was almost whimpering now as the man advanced a step further. He pictured where his wand was and thought about dashing for it, but he knew a spell could move faster than he could. "They thought you were their friend. They even made you...m-my godfather."

There was a long seemingly unbreakable silence from Black's end, which lasted several minutes, and Harry wondered if the man was even still breathing.

"Yes..." Black murmured finally. "Yes, they did...didn't they? I'd forgotten. Living in Azkaban all these years...if you can call it living...I'd forgotten they'd made me your godfather, Harry."

"And you broke their trust." Harry felt like he was repeating himself. "You betrayed them and they died and you killed Pettigrew too. Now you're coming after me. Are you going to kill Lupin?"

"No!" Black hissed loudly and Harry heard Dean shift in his bed. "No...not...L-L-Lupin...not him...no...no...no...not...my...Lupin..."

Harry's heart felt like it had stopped. Lupin...Black...they were Cherished! They were _Animusparticeps_! Lupin was helping Black into the castle! They had planned this together!

"He's helping you." Harry wasn't sure if he was talking out loud or in his head. He felt like he'd entered a dream. "He's helping you get into the castle. He's helping you kill me."

"Help?" Black started to laugh, but broke it off when Seamus tossed uncomfortably. "N-no...he would never...too afraid...too scared...too worried about what other people think of him. He wouldn't dare...he's too scared..."

"He hasn't been helping you?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"No...he wouldn't dare."

Black took another step forward and Harry felt desperation begin to take over. He had to do something and fast because he was quickly running out of time.

"If you die...won't he die too?" Harry asked, ears back against his head. "If they give the Kiss to you, what will happen to him?"

"We're almost broken." Black gave an uncharacteristic whimper. "We're almost broken apart. All the time away...it's almost gone. I've lost him...I'm sure of it..."

"You deserve that." Harry said with sudden bravado. "He deserves better than you."

"There's the spirit of James." Black suddenly snickered. "I was wondering where it was."

"Who's talking?" Ronald's voice made the air seem to chill and the two conversing people stilled as they waited for the redhead to get out of bed. Instead, snoring began to fill the air from Ron's bed, causing Harry to inwardly curse.

"Pity..." Black muttered with glee. "Wanted him to wake up...yes...but he didn't, did he? No..."

"You won't get away with this." Harry watched the man take another step forward. They were only a foot away now and Harry could see the glints of light reflecting onto the man's eyes, like shards of glass. "You won't."

"I'm planning on it." Black grinned and his teeth flashed in the moonlight.

There was an explosion down below and Black spun around abruptly. Harry, seeing a moment, launched towards his wand, but apparently Black had changed his mind. Everyone was awake in the dormitory, but the door out had already slammed shut. Harry burst after him to Neville's confused cries and heard the doors of the other rooms opening. He reached the landing just as he saw Black metamorphosis into a large black dog, incredibly like the Grim and rush past someone who was bellowing incantations at him, but they were missing by hairs. Just as he reached the common room, he heard a wild yelp, but an angry curse soon followed.

Then, "WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Harry was outside the portrait hole and peering frantically around for Sirius Black or a giant dog, but neither were in sight.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall had suddenly latched onto Harry's cat ear and he winced in pain as he was forced to face her. He wasn't surprised to see Theodore Nott in the same painful hold. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"It was Black!" Harry yelled and he heard the entire Gryffindor House gasp as one. "It was Sirius Black! He was in the dormitory!"

She released him at once. "He was? That's impossible."

"It's not impossible." Harry argued. "I had an entire conversation with him!"

"He wouldn't have wasted time conversing with you." She argued, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"_He may have_." Harry swore Theodore had muttered this, but McGonagall apparently hadn't heard.

"Ask Sir Cadogan." Harry insisted. "If he got in, I'm sure he would have seen him."

Hesitantly, she did as she was asked and was utterly bewildered to hear the answer and that Black had gotten in through a list of passwords, which Neville had lost. She spun around and stared at Theodore and Harry.

"And who broke into the common room with a blasting spell?"

"That Slytherin!" Sir Cadogan shouted in annoyance and disgust from behind her. "He wanted in, but he didn't have the password. When I refused him, he attacked!"

"Why?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow and it was impossible to miss the suspicion written across her face. "Did you know Black was in there?"

"I was summoned." Theodore answered darkly and her suspicions washed off in surprise. "By Harry."

"I didn't summon you." Harry objected with shock. "At least..."

"You probably did it without thinking." The Slytherin shrugged.

"You should have gotten your Head of House." McGonagall scolded. "You shouldn't have come here alone."

"There was urgency." Theodore snarled at her. "I didn't feel as if I had time to get him."

She sighed and then said. "Well, as I can't have you wandering the castle alone, get in the common room with everyone else while I sound the alarm."

"He's an Animagus." Harry told her quickly. "Black...he's a dog."

"That's impossible, Potter." She shook her head, surprise on her face. "He's not on the registry."

"Then he's an unregistered Animagus." Harry insisted. "But I saw it."

"As did I." Theodore confirmed and they watched McGonagall pale even more before she nodded and ushered them into the common room.

Once the door had closed and McGonagall had finally gone, everyone burst into questions. It was a nightmare. Harry wanted to be alone. He didn't want to stand here answering people's questions about what he and Black had talked about. Theodore started to get defensive and finally lashed out at them. At this point, everyone quieted, realizing they'd been too pushy against the boy who'd just survived Black's attack.

With most everyone descending down into whispers amongst their clicks, Harry was finally left alone with Theodore while Neville, absolutely beside himself with self-disgust, was comforted by Hermione, who was probably the best person for the job. Harry was a little surprised to see Lavender there as well, doing her best to tell Neville it was going to be okay.

"Are you all right?" Theodore's whisper made Harry jump and he turned to face his _particep_.

Seeing the concern in those chilled blue eyes and realizing with absolute elation that Theodore had not only felt a summons from Harry, but he had come to his aid was enough to put tears into Harry's eyes. Theodore must have run too because it was a long way from the Slytherin dungeons to Gryffindor Tower. He wondered how the older boy had even found the place without being told. He looked over the Slytherin and noticed how he was still dressed in his silky black pajamas and barefoot.

"Are you all right?" Theodore repeated, his voice abruptly urgent.

It all happened too fast to really describe what occurred, but somehow Harry had thrown himself against Theodore in an embrace and they'd fallen right down onto a couch. He was sure it looked terrible, but Harry didn't care. He just held onto the boy and did his best not to cry into him. They lay there, a little awkwardly, as Theodore stroked Harry's back and said nothing, though Harry was sure he was speechless.

Finally, McGonagall returned and, after informing them that Black had gotten away, ordered them all to bed. She looked at Theodore with narrowed eyes and then turned towards the portrait hole as, to everyone's outright surprise, Snape entered.

"I leave Mr. Nott to you." She told the man as she stepped aside and folded her arms.

Snape's eyes washed over the scene he was beholding: Theodore lying on the couch and Harry atop him and nearly in tears. He seemed completely at a loss for what to do at the moment and stared at them for a good minute before he sighed, ears flat against his head.

"Mr. Nott. Please untangle yourself from Potter and come with me back to your dormitory. Your Housemates are worried."

"Sir." Theodore started to move, but Harry wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall started to scold, but Snape, to everyone's growing shock, held up his hand. "Severus!"

"Mr. Potter." Snape said coolly, his ears upright again in an attempt to look more pleasant. "He will see you in only a couple more hours. In the meantime, it is best to let him come with me as we have much to discuss."

"Severus?" McGonagall seemed as alarmed as everyone else at his strange behavior.

"I..." Harry started, trying not to cry still. He was somewhere between distraught, terrified, and happier than he had ever been in his entire life. It was very confusing. "Sir..."

"You'll be all right." Theodore whispered encouragingly into Harry's ear and he nearly melted from joy at the pleasing and reassuring tone Theodore had chosen to adopt. "I'll be back later."

"Okay..." Harry slipped off of him, more perplexed at that moment than any other emotion. "Sorry."

Theodore stood casually and ran a hand over Harry's head, making him feel all the more fuzzy inside his brain. "See you."

Without further word, the two Professors and Theodore left the room and Harry, too tired to think or care, lied back down on the couch and fell right asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, you know how it is: one thing after another. My puppy Asura ate through my internet cord and I had to go buy another one. *sigh* she's too cute to be mad at though. :D **

Harry knew the excitement over Black's break-in would last for weeks. In the meantime, he was more anxious than he had every been in all three years at Hogwarts. Neville was in utter disgrace and Hermione was so busy with school that neither of them were able to help him with his newest dilemma: Theodore was not talking to him.

After Harry had woken from his nap, he'd gone straight to the dungeons and then to the library in search of the other boy, but he had only found Snape walking down the corridor as Harry made his way towards the Great Hall.

"Sir?" Harry was surprised at his own change of attitude towards his originally least favorite teacher. "Have you seen Theodore?"

Snape stopped and looked down at Harry, ears halfway to being pinned back. "He didn't come to get you?"

"Was he supposed to?" Harry asked, suddenly worried.

"He said he was going to come get you." Snape's ears were now lying flat on his head. "Perhaps, he is waiting for you at Gryffindor Tower."

Harry thanked the man and then started off in the direction of his common room, but Theodore wasn't there. Anxiously, he wondered if they were passing each other up, missing each other by minutes or corridors...

Nervous, but worried about waiting much longer, he focused his thoughts on Theodore and whispered, "_Come here._"

In only a few minutes, Theodore had arrived, out of breath and looking worried as a parent who'd lost their child at a busy park. This worry dropped from his face nearly instantly at the sight of Harry perfectly all right, if a bit scared and anxious.

"You _called_ me?" Theodore's eyes had a darkness in him and flickers of rage. "You dared to _call_ me for no reason?"

"I thought we were missing each other." Harry told him, now shaking. "I mean, Sn...Professor Snape said you were coming to get me and I had been looking for you..."

"And so you thought you had the right to just _call_ me?" Theodore spat his fury, ears back and hair rising. "You are an idiot."

"I..."

Harry was at a loss for words. He had no idea why Theodore was so angry and, yet, he had a feeling he was supposed to know something about what was going on. If only he'd started reading up on this over winter break. He watched Theodore straighten and then turn to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry called after him, but Theodore didn't even turn around, didn't even flinch, and Harry knew...he just _knew_...the boy was going to take a long time to get back.

* * *

Two days later found Harry in Hagrid's hut beside Ronald, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there with Harry. Harry felt a bit the same. Hagrid lectured them, though mostly Ron, about Hermione since she felt bad about Scabbers and wanted the two boys to make up and be friends again and since she had gotten herself into too many classes and was also helping Hagrid with Buckbeak's case, which the boys should have been doing as well. Harry felt bad, he really did, but Ronald didn't look the least bit unsettled by all of this.

Returned to Gryffindor Tower, Harry noticed there was another Hogsmeade visit coming up the next weekend and, since he had no one there to advise him otherwise, thought he'd go and see if he could talk to Theodore.

The whole week, Theodore skipped out on the study group and he made sure to plant himself on the far side of each class they shared. The only time Harry got a chance to be near him was Friday during Potions when Harry noticed that Theodore hadn't paired yet with Goyle and he slipped in beside him. Goyle, noticing this, stepped in beside Neville, who looked absolutely terrified by this turn of events.

"Go away..." Theodore growled at him from under his breath.

"No." Harry responded without hesitation as he pulled out his books.

"_Leave_..."

"Quiet." Snape ordered, glaring their direction and the Slytherin shut his mouth audibly.

A moment later, Theodore's hand shot into the air and Snape nodded to him.

"Sir, I don't feel good." He stated.

"You look fine." Snape said, much to the entire class's awe. "Unless you start vomiting, I'm sure you can handle this class."

Theodore seemed incensed by the rejection and started working on his potion furiously.

"I didn't know." Harry whispered to him. "I didn't know it wasn't all right to call..."

"Then maybe you should learn to read." Theodore interrupted with a hiss, dumping an entire vial-ful of armadillo bile into his cauldron, which let out an irritated gurgle.

"I can't find any books..."

"Why not have that _Mudblood_ help you?"

Harry knew the Slytherin had said the term intentionally and he felt his tail begin thrashing angrily. "Don't call her that."

"_Mudblood_." Theodore's eyes were sparkling with malice and his face was set with an evil grin. "Your mother was one, wasn't she, Potter? A _Mudblood_. Some filthy-blooded whore born of Muggles..._dirt_."

"Stop it." Harry whispered, his hands shaking. "Stop..."

"Why?" Theodore asked, eyes flashing fiery fury, and then suddenly he was yelling, causing even Snape to jump, startled. "Why stop? So you like me? I've never wanted you to like me, Potter! All I've done is to get you away! You want to know the _truth_? You want to know what I _really_ think of you? I see a pathetic unintelligent whimpering little _boy_ who'll never lose his ears because he's too much a baby to ever grow up!"

"Nott!" Snape was stalking towards them, but Theodore wasn't stopping.

"I see an _idiot_! A complete _moron_ who can't pick up a book to save his life! I see a foolish Gryffindor sporting typical Gryffindor pride! You're a hopeless case! You can't understand even the simplest things! You're tactless! You're arrogant! You think you're the best thing to come to Hogwarts simply because you're good at Quidditch and Harry _bloody_ Potter!"

"Enough!" Snape interrupted, voice rising to a shout that few had ever heard before. "You will quiet, Nott, before I give you detention!"

Theodore didn't listen. "_Worse_! I get stuck with you! And everyone expects me to be _excited_ because it's _Potter_! I'm supposed to be happy just because I landed famous little Potter! Well, _screw you all_!"

"_Nott!_"

"How am I supposed to be excited about getting the biggest _nimrod_ who's only real boast is having the most inflated head in the castle?"

"Detention, Nott!" Snape bellowed.

"And you don't even _realize_ it!" Theodore continued, grabbing porcupine quills from his table. "All you can do is whine and complain and cling like a little three-year-old girl who wants her daddy to make the whole world better for her!"

"_SILENCE_!" Snape thundered, but Theodore plowed on.

"Well, the world isn't going to get any better than this, _Potter_!" Theodore roared as he tossed the quills into his cauldron. "_EVER!_"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to stare at a ceiling high above him and he wondered where he was for a long time. Then he sat bolt upright and stared around the infirmary, fear like hot spikes shooting through him.

"Easy, Potter." Snape's hand pushed him back down on his bed and he stared at the Professor with awe in his eyes. "Your wounds are still healing."

"Nott?" Harry asked in a plea.

"He'll be fine." Snape informed him, but there was a nervousness in the twitch of is tail. "He...he has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. While Pomfrey was confident she could heal him just fine, I believed it best if the two of you were...separated."

"Separated?" Harry sat up again, but the man pushed him back down. "Sir!"

"I need to speak with you." Snape's dark tone made Harry fall quiet for a moment while the man pulled the curtains around them. The secrecy of it all made Harry even more anxious.

"What happened?" Harry asked in confusion. "What happened in the classroom?"

Snape told him after a moment of hesitation. "It appears he intentionally made his potion explode. He wanted to get away from you bad enough to risk both of your lives in the process. This is, obviously, a huge concern."

"He's manipulative." Harry said worriedly. "I know that. He's done a lot to get what he wants...I don't even know what direction he's aiming to put me, but he's trying his hardest to push us both that way."

"It doesn't matter what direction he's trying to get you to go." Snape's eyes were softer than Harry had ever seen them. "It is vital that you ensure your connection is established."

"How long does that take?"

"It depends on how often you spend time with him and how long this time is when you spend it." Snape informed him. "Also, each person is different, so it varies regardless. For example, Zabini and Malfoy are already established, but Goyle and Davis are the furthest thing from it. It can take anywhere between a month and two years."

"Two _years_?" Harry croaked, starting to rise again, but Snape shoved him down once more.

"Nott knows this." Snape's ears were drooping, giving him an almost sad look. "He needs you to keep persisting. If you two can spend more time together, the connection will be established regardless of his emotions towards it."

"But I thought soul rifts..."

"Soul rifts _can_ form from spending time apart, yes." Snape nodded. "But emotional separation is worse. You experienced one because of a huge disappointment. Nott has experienced several since the beginning."

"When?" Harry asked, surprised and horrified.

"From the moment you ran from the Great Hall after everyone learned you'd been paired with a Slytherin." Snape's tone showed his unforgiving vehemence for what Harry had done. "The first impression is incredibly important."

"I didn't know." Harry mumbled, feeling suddenly sheepish.

"Granger didn't tell you everything about it?" Snape asked with a dubious look.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I didn't know anything about the connection really until this year and...well, Theodore kept telling me to look it up, but I don't know what book to read."

"There are several important ones." Snape stated with a sigh before grumbling, "We really should have a class about this...you'll want to look up '_Forming the Connection_' by Adonis Animus, '_What's in a Name?_' by Byron Nonames, and '_Boundaries_' by Eros Particeo."

"'_Boundaries_?'" Harry repeated as his own name, Boundless, ran through his mind.

"It is the best of the three, but I recommend reading it last." Snape relaxed a little in his chair, tail swishing across the floor. "After you read these, you should have a better understanding of _Animusparticeps_ and will be able to establish the bond with or without Nott's participation."

"But..." Harry frowned. "Sir...between the study groups and Quidditch and school...I don't really have any time."

"What's more important to you then?" Snape snarled with incredible dislike. "Nott isn't even going to this study group, is he? And _Quidditch_? School, there is no getting around it, but if you're thinking _Quidditch_ of all things is more important than your _particep_..."

"If I don't go to practice," Harry mused aloud, feeling guiltier by the second. "All of Gryffindor will be furious at me."

"Your House then is more important to you than your _particep_?" Snape's eyes showed his rising anger.

"No." Harry shook his head. "But...I mean...I already lost Ron..."

Snape's features softened a little. "This was inevitable. Before we passed the knowledge of your _particep_ to you, Professor McGonagall, myself, and the Headmaster sat down together and talked about this...happening."

"You did?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Yes..." Snape looked away, ears back, but not angry. "Professor McGonagall thought it'd be best to tell you that your _particep_ was dead."

"_What?_" Harry gasped in disbelief.

"If a _particep_ dies within four years of the bond revealing itself, it is possible for the bond to still form, but said person will have died and the _particep_ will be unavailable. In these instances the connection is seen as severed from the start, so it is easy to differentiate those whose _particeps_ are dead. Claiming such would ensure you were safe from the humiliation that comes with breaking such a cycle."

"Humiliation..." Harry mumbled, recalling Theodore's own use of the word. "Sir..."

"Dumbledore was strictly against it." Snape stated sternly. "He believed you had every right to form the connection if you wanted and the two of you could choose to establish it or not. He didn't think it was right for you to be denied it from the start."

"And you, sir?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"As a Blank, I have always thought it rather unfair for people to disconnect." Snape's look told Harry he wasn't permitted to tell anyone else about what he'd just admitted. "If given a _particep_, a person should seize the moment and go with it regardless of what Fate has handed to them."

"Sir?" Harry murmured and watched Snape's ears twitch in preparation for an insult. "Um...this might be a bit off-topic, but Black...he mentioned Lupin being '_his_'...and I was wondering if you knew...that they might be _particeps_?"

"They are." Snape nodded slowly. "Though, from my understanding, twelve years in Azkaban has weakened and perhaps even broken their connection. While it is possible to create a bond that does not break due to neglect, severe neglect, especially coupled with dementors, can destroy a bond. More importantly, if a person begins seeking the...a connection with someone else...th-this may sever any remaining connections."

"Lupin is looking for someone else to replace his _particep_?" Harry's ears had perked forward.

"This is natural." Snape gave a feeble shrug. "_Animusparticeps_ are not accustomed to being alone, especially those who have already established a tight bond. If the bond is gone for a long period of time, they will begin looking for a connection amongst others."

"But I thought a person could only connect with someone who shares their name?"

"With a Blank, it is possible to create a new bond, disintegrating the old one." Snape seemed suddenly nervous. "At any rate, the three of us were all still concerned about how your friends would handle the knowledge. While we were fairly certain Granger would continue to be your friend, we knew she had a tight schedule and would not be available all of the time. Professor McGonagall also pointed out that it wasn't fair for a boy not to have a friend of the same gender. We had hoped, while looking over everyone else's names, that Longbottom would fill in if Weasley chose to bow out and it was good to see that things did happen this way. What we didn't expect was for Professor McGonagall to assign a special study group forcing you to interact with Nott."

"It wasn't a good idea." Harry mumbled.

"No..." Snape stared at him and Harry noticed the worry. "No...it really wasn't."

Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared through the curtains. "Sorry...but Nott has returned. As I suspected, it didn't take them long to get him well. If you would like to see him, Severus..."

"One moment." Snape nodded to her and she quickly left. He returned his gaze to Harry. "I have very little influence over Nott. His father looks down on me and while I am on good footing with the Malfoys, their influence does not spread to the Nott family. While Nott understands the code of a Slytherin, he knows the loopholes and he is a very selfish individual. If you want to get close to him, you're going to have to be as manipulative and deceptive and cunning and self-centered as he is."

"I'm not like that at all!" Harry protested, ears back.

"Where there is a will," Snape stood. "There is a way."

With that, he slipped through the curtains, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

**Hope you're enjoying this. I really like this scene. I hope you do too! **


	15. Chapter 15

**:D Ugh...I'm still working on getting everything functioning once more on my computer. It's been a long week... **

Harry stepped around carefully, watching Theodore's back with his anxiety running high. He wanted to grab him and embrace him and beg him to forgive him, but he knew better than to. If Theodore knew he was there in Hogsmeade, he had no doubt in his mind that this time around Nott would turn him in.

Theodore ran into Malfoy, accompanied by Zabini and Gregory, and the four of them wandered over towards the Shrieking Shack. Harry followed, hoping he wasn't making any noise in the process.

"I should have an owl from Father any time now." Malfoy was telling Zabini. "He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm...about how I couldn't use it for three months..."

Gregory gave a small sigh while Zabini snickered. Theodore, as Harry expected, remained silent.

"I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself...'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest...'...that hippogriff's as good as dead..."

He stopped and Harry stopped too. A few feet in front of the group of Slytherins stood Ronald and Sally-Anne Perks, making it the first time Harry had ever seen the two together when not forced to be. Sally-Anne stepped away from her particep, eyes wide at the sight of the Slytherin gang, who all seemed suddenly very antsy and very excited.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Malfoy asked and then glanced at the Shrieking Shack. "Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room...is that true?"

Sally-Anne grabbed onto both of Ron's arms to keep him from leaping at Malfoy, but Harry was sure it wasn't her strength, but her will, that kept him there.

Malfoy gave a laugh. "We were just discussing your friend Hagrid. Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his hippogriff's..."

SPLAT.

Malfoy's head jerked around at the splatter of mud that had hit him and Ron, eyes wide, stood there in shock while Gregory and Zabini looked around in surprise. Theodore, calm and cool as always, simply stepped aside and leaned against a tree, awaiting the chaos about to ensue.

"What the..." Malfoy began to try to wipe his hair clean. "What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" Ron had gotten his act together and taunted the blond.

Gregory looked scared and Zabini was worried, but Malfoy was almost crazed with horror. Harry quickly grabbed some more sludge and threw it at them again, this time catching Zabini as well as Malfoy.

"It came from over there!" Malfoy shouted, wiping at his face.

Gregory started forward, feeling around like a blind man. Not wanting to do more than get the Slytherin gang away, Harry picked up a stick and poked the boy in the thigh with it, sending the large Slytherin bolting away without even glancing back at a very distraught Malfoy.

"Come on!" Malfoy hollered and Harry, feeling a little vindictive, stuck out his foot to trip him up. This proved devastating as the cloak caught on Malfoy and was pulled off, just enough to show Harry's head floating there in the middle of the air.

Malfoy practically screamed, pointing at Harry's discombobulated head, and then he and Zabini seemed to disappear for how quickly the started running away.

Harry yanked the cloak back on and looked towards Theodore, who was still leaned against the tree, though he looked considerably more irritated then before.

"Harry!" Ronald rushed forward, but stopped before he could accidentally run into the other Gryffindor.

"I'm still mad at you." Harry said as he listened to Sally-Anne trying to cover up her sobs. "How you've treated me because of what Fate handed me...but...I'm not you, Ron. I'm not going to abandon you just because you're being a git. That's all. I have to get back to the castle."

He rushed past Ron and stopped only long enough to whisper to Theodore, "I'm sorry I picked on my new friends...I just..."

"House is more important." Theodore hissed at him. "I know."

Gut tight and mind fuzzy, Harry rushed back to the castle and exited the witch's hump only to find Snape standing there waiting for him. Sweat began to rush across his skin as he stared in wide-eyed horror at the calm features of the Potions Master.

"Having fun?" Snape asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry wasn't getting out of this one.

"Follow me." Snape instructed and turned on his heel.

Feeling completely guilty and abysmally depressed over what he had just found himself landed in, Harry followed without hesitation. They reached Snape's office, all dark and filled with slimy nasty things in jars and Snape stalked past his desk while commanding Harry to sit. Harry sat. On the other side of the desk, however, Snape remained standing.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter." Snape informed the boy, who just sat there prepared for his doom. "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when her an into Weasley and Perks. He then states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head...he then saw an extraordinary apparition...your head. Floating in midair."

Harry stared at him, unable to speak or respond in anyway.

"You were in Hogsmeade." Snape's tone was too level to be a good thing. "And you got through the witch's hump to do so."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded weakly.

"How did you know about it?" Snape asked darkly.

"Someone told me." Harry replied.

"Who?"

Harry stiffened and then shook his head. "I'm sorry...I can't tell you."

"And why can't you tell me?"

"Because I can't." Harry's jaw tightened. "I'm sorry."

"Potter..."

"I would if I could..." Harry stared down at his hands. "But I can't. I was in Hogsmeade. I'm in trouble. What's my punishment?"

Snape stared at him long and hard and Harry waited, wanting this to be over and wishing he hadn't defended Ronald in this whole process.

The man shifted, ears pinned back and the tip of his tail flicking thoughtfully. "I want you to tell Mr. Weasley you are no longer his friend."

"What?" Harry gaped at the Professor.

"In the Great Hall, where everyone can see." Snape continued without missing a beat. "And then I want you to do something else."

"What else?" Harry almost whimpered because he had a feeling he knew what it was his Professor was about to ask him to do.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall the next day feeling like a shell without anything in it. He walked towards the Gryffindor table where everyone was sitting and laughing and enjoying themselves and wondered if any of them would ever forgive him. He had a feeling they wouldn't, but he hoped...he really did hope...that they would...maybe, they'd even understand and forgive him and everything could go back to the way it was. Right now...they would hate him...soon.

Hermione had showed him just the night before a letter from Hagrid appointing Buckbeak's execution, but Harry couldn't bring himself to even feel sad about it. He was in a daze, empty...void.

He stopped, only realizing he had stopped walking and been standing staring when someone cleared their throat. Slowly, his eyes rose to stare at Ronald, who was giving him a peculiar, uncertain look.

Words started coming out of his mouth and it took time before Harry even registered what he was saying.

"...anymore. I don't want you talking to me. I don't want you even coming near me. It'd be best if you didn't even look my direction. It's just how it's going to have to be."

"All because of that Slytherin?" Ron was saying back fiercely. "You know, if you'd have just denied him..."

"I can't." Harry was suddenly aware of everyone staring at him and the Hall quieting. At the teachers' table, McGonagall had risen to her feet, but Snape had grabbed her arm to keep her there, much to her alarm. "I can't be near you. I can't be near someone too high up in their head to think that they can't be friends with someone as unbound as me."

"_WHAT_?" Ron roared.

_"Words are power." Snape had said as they had stared at each other in his office. "If you want to disconnect from someone, your words will be enough. You are, in a sense, connected to Weasley. You must break this connection in order to finally be free from him." _

_"But how?" _

_"Words are power." Snape had repeated. "Remember...your names have meaning. Someone like you, boundless, cannot be tied down by someone whose name is so clearly pinned."_

"I'm sorry." Harry was sure he was whispering, yet his words seemed to echo. "I'm free to be who I want. I'm free to be with whoever I want and I choose to be with my _particep_. You can't accept that...no matter what either of us says or does. I'm breaking away. I'm breaking from you."

It felt as if something snapped in his chest and the feelings of guilt and longing and heartache seemed to dissipate with it. He stared at Ronald, who was in shock, apparently having felt the same thing, and then he turned wordlessly and left the Great Hall.

Step one of his punishment was over, but it didn't feel like punishment anymore. He felt liberated as weights seemed to lift from his back. Taking a deep breath, like the freshest air he'd ever breathed, Harry went to the library without further delay.

* * *

"S'all my fault." Hagrid was saying after Harry and Hermione and Neville had asked him about the verdict. He explained how he'd been bumbling around nervously and the Committee had just done exactly as Lucius Malfoy had said.

"There's an appeal, though, isn't there?" Neville had asked. "We can work on that, can't we?"

They started walking up to the castle and Hagrid gave a great sigh once they reached the steps. "S'no good, Neville. That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."

Hagrid left, crying.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy laughed to Gregory, Crabbe, and Theodore. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Hermione had rushed forward and suddenly punched the blond in the face. He staggered into Theodore, who fell to the ground hard.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul, evil little cockroach!" She screamed at the Slytherin as Crabbe moved to grab her, but Gregory shoved him away.

"Who's side are you on?" Malfoy shouted at Gregory, but quieted when Hermione's wand rose to point at the blond.

"Stop!" Gregory got between Hermione and Malfoy. "Stop!"

"Get out of the way!" Hermione shouted.

"C'mon!" Malfoy insisted, tugging on Gregory's sleeve, but he didn't wait for his fellow Slytherin.

A moment later, Gregory realized Crabbe and Malfoy had gone and he turned to follow while Hermione spun around to look at Harry.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" She said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

She started marching towards their next class with Neville in tow, but Harry completely ignored her and approached Theodore, who was now sitting, leaned against a wall.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"You finally abandoning Gryffindor?" Theodore's eyes were coy. "When are you going to claim yourself a Slytherin?"

Neville gave a whimper from where he'd paused to wait for Harry, but Harry waved him on.

"I'll catch up with you in Charms." Harry told him before focusing on Theodore again. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired." Theodore's ears were pinned, but he didn't look angry, only exhausted.

"Taking too many classes?" Harry questioned. "You really do look like you're taking all of them."

"You're an idiot, didn't you know?" Theodore mumbled, eyes looking at Harry in an odd way that Harry couldn't discern. "Can you...go away now?"

"I guess." Harry whispered and then, without even thinking about what he was doing, reached forward to stroke Theodore's hair.

The Slytherin's brow raised, but he said nothing, his blue eyes watching Harry as the Gryffindor stood and finally left.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! I work tonight! That always means updates! **

"Why was Theo less angry at me?" Harry asked suddenly.

He was sitting in the Potions Classroom during Easter Holiday, hiding from the Gryffindors, absolutely sure they knew what he'd done. Snape was correcting papers while Harry flipped between the masses of homework he'd been assigned over spring break and reading '_Forming the Connection_.' As he worked, he kept thinking back on the last Hogsmeade visit and then his last few encounters with Theodore.

"When was this?" Snape asked coolly.

"During the Hogsmeade visit." Harry replied. "Right after I'd chased the...group away...he looked irritated, but he wasn't nearly as angry. The explosion had happened only the day before. You'd have thought he would be fuming still."

Snape looked over at Harry and then down at the book cracked open on Harry's desk. With a sigh, he relented, "Well, as it'll take you too long to read all three books before you'll need them, I'll share some information."

He set aside his quill and folded his hands on his desk.

"It is nearly impossible for a person to remain angry at their _particep_, especially when their _particep_ is sorry for what they'd done. It takes a lot of energy to be mad at them and Theodore effectively wasted all his energy for anger at you during that Potions Lesson when he blew up his cauldron. He had hoped, no doubt, that you would take the hint and run for it, but you didn't. Now, he's wasted his energy and he can't remain angry at you."

"But why?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"It's simply how it works." Snape responded calmly. "It is natural to want to please your _particep_, therefore it is impossible to hold negative feelings towards them. _Particeps_ have done terrible things to each other...stolen incredible valuables from each other, physically lashed out at one another, and even killed the other's family members and yet they forgive each other and continue to want to be around each other. Only distance or words can break the bond...powerful words."

"But connections form between everyone, right?" Harry questioned. "Like Ronald and me."

It was strange. He didn't feel sad and didn't have any reluctance in saying his old friend's name.

"Only with those who can connect." Snape replied. "Muggles and Blanks can form no connections with anyone. With Squibs, it's a fifty/fifty chance, but they won't have a _particep_."

"You can't connect with anyone?" Harry was baffled by this.

"Only with whoever gives me their name." Snape's features had chilled. "Any other questions?"

"Why is it me who has to lose everyone?" The question had slipped out before Harry could stop it and he stared a bit frightened at his Professor, but Snape didn't look the least bit fazed.

"Because you're the fighter."

"The what?"

"The fighter." Snape repeated. "In each pair, there is a fighter and a sacrifice. These are the actual terms. You are born as one of these. Blanks are always fighters and therefore can only pair with a sacrifice. A sacrifice is the shield. In dueling, they can cast protective charms and other such things with greater proficiency than a fighter, who is better at jinxes and hexes. There is a more important factor however to differentiate the two. Fighters are completely subserviant to sacrifices."

"What?" Harry stared at his teacher, bewildered.

"No one else will tell you this so bluntly." Snape gave him a warning look that told Harry he wasn't permitted to run off to McGonagall and tattle on the Potions Master for his too honest an answer. "Sacrfices are the leaders and fighters the followers. You will chase Theodore and there is a chance he won't ever return the favor. However, as a wizard you will have more potent magic. You will be more powerful in general. He may learn more things than you as there is no doubt in my mind that he is smarter than you."

Harry rolled his eyes at the insult.

"Regardless, a spell he cast will not be nearly as powerful if you had cast it. Some believe this is a fair trade."

"You disagree?"

"Not...entirely." Snape hesitated, eyes moving to stare at a shelf of his as if it'd suddenly drawn his attention. "For some people this relationship works fine. For others, not so well. In the case of you and Nott, I am uncertain. Nott is a dominating personality, but he likes to be alone. He fits his name well. Unbound to others, he can expand his borders. He does not live in a box like everyone one else. He sees life from a different angle as well. He's far more complicated a person than you might think at first glance."

"You seem to know him pretty well." Harry muttered, spikes of jealousy rushing through him.

Snape seemed to notice this because he gave Harry a smirk. "Don't think that he doesn't get jealous at others knowing you better than he does."

"He acts like he doesn't want to get to know me at all."

"Nott is in a difficult position." Snape stated. "Most of it, I don't even know the full story of. What I do know is that his father is every bit a Slytherin and sees blood purity as the most important thing to learn about a wizard or witch. His own family tree boasts, as his family has ensured, only those of the purest of blood, disowning and even killing those who try to venture off of this path. Nott Sr. also boasts a line of purely Slytherins, something no other family has ever been able to claim. His son has grown up hearing about how important he is for his purity of blood and his entirely Slytherin line. He was also under the impression that he would then be paired with a Slytherin as this is fairly common amongst the family. Landing you has been a blow to his ego, if nothing else."

"Great..." Harry grumbled.

"His father also has high expectations of him." Snape continued, ignoring Harry's interruption. "As the only son of a dying line, Nott is expected to be as powerful and great as his line has been. At this moment, I know he is under a lot of strain. He cannot tell his father what has happened here at Hogwarts. As it's school policy to ensure that confidentiality be kept for those who wish it, a spell has been cast around the castle to ensure that even his friends cannot tell without him first speaking it to his father. If it was not for this, I'm sure Nott would have already been disowned and would have to fall under extreme Ministry protection."

"But, they'd catch his father if he tried anything, right?"

"Perhaps." Snape mused, but he didn't seem like he believed it was a contest. "But Slytherins are very cunning and as Nott Sr. embodies Slytherin entirely it would not surprise me if he managed to get away with murder. In fact, I know he has in the past."

Harry felt a rush of fear and focused down on his book. "S-so...what does his mother think of all this?"

"His mother passed away when he was still very young." Snape's words brought Harry's eyes up again. "Even before this, she had little if any influence over her son. I understand that Nott Sr. is rather controlling, like his son."

"Was she Nott Sr.'s _particep_?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"No. It is my understanding that Nott Sr. was disconnected from his _particep_, but I know little else on the matter. As I've told you before, I have no influence over Nott Jr. and his father doesn't much care for me."

"Why is that, sir?"

"Not a reason I need to share with you, Mr. Potter." Snape's eyes slitted eyes commanded Harry to drop the subject.

Harry stared at his book again, questions swimming through his mind, but he wasn't sure which one to pick.

"Er...is his father the only thing holding him back?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"No." Snape ran a finger over his bottom lip thoughtfully. "He also has his entire House to deal with. While Goyle is already coming around, Malfoy has had plans of destroying your popularity since the start of your first year. Zabini never took part in Malfoy's wishes before, but he has changed his mind of late."

"Who's the fighter there? Zabini?" Harry was suddenly curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Snape's eyes were amused at the look of disappointment in Harry's eyes. "Nott must also deal with your Gryffindor friends."

"He hasn't had any troubles with them." The boy looked up at the teacher who was giving him a critical look. "Uh...has he?"

"Being the quiet loner type, Nott has never really had many run-ins with the Gryffindors or really anyone. Most didn't even notice that he exists. This was something he saw as a benefit. He could sneak around, do what he needed to become more powerful, and no one would even glance his direction...no one who wasn't a Slytherin. He used his nearly invisible existance to his advantage and the other Slytherins reveled in it. They were always on his good side and it was getting on his side that was important because he wasn't going to be on anyone's side, but his own. He's the type that people who are drawn to power are drawn to. Becoming a _particep_ with you, who is famous and infamous and popular in your own way has put a lot of unwanted focus on him. People are paying attention to what he does and they're not liking what they see. He's no longer considered quiet, but brooding and deceptive. He is no longer a loner, but a deviser of horrific plans. They do not see him as an invisible unthreatening wall. Instead, they see someone who is potentially dangerous and this frightens them. Where there is fear there is misunderstandings and when there are misunderstandings there are outbreaks of violence and where there is violence there is always a Slytherin one-on-four-or-more."

"I thought Slytherins stood by each other?"

"They do, when they can." Snape twiddled with his quill and Harry found it very strange as he'd never seen the man fiddling with anything so absentmindedly before. "But often we are called cowards. We're not. We're survivors."

Harry smiled. "Theodore told me that. He said that if we were left on an island together with no means to make an end, he'd live and I'd die."

"This is true." Snape mumbled. "He would kill you."

"That's...what he said." Harry's smile had gone. "But why?"

"You would be in the way." Snape answered coolly. "You could be a threat. It is also more difficult to feed two mouths than one."

"But two people could watch each other's backs." Harry stated. "Two people could work together to find food. They could put their heads together and they wouldn't be nearly as lonely."

"Lonely isn't a bad thing."

"Yes, it is." Harry's voice was sterner than he had meant it and he expected the glare Snape cast him, but he noticed something about the man scowling at him. His entire body had gone rigid and his hand was pressing hard on the desk as if to steady himself. He didn't seem...right.

"Professor Lupin is looking for a new _particep_, you said." Harry knew he was speaking out of turn, but he couldn't help himself. "He wouldn't have happened to have asked you, would he?"

"This is none of your business, Potter." Snape snarled threateningly.

"You said no?" Harry asked, worry coming to his eyes. "But why? You know much more about _particeps_ than any of the teachers, it seems. I would think this would mean you'd _want_ to connect."

"Each of the teachers knows plenty about _particeps_. You are deluded."

"Professor McGonagall doesn't seem to understand any of it."

Snape hesitated here and then finally muttered, "She has never had a _particep_. Her own particep passed way before she enrolled at Hogwarts."

"That's...sad..." Harry whispered.

The Potions Master gave a feeble shrug. "Unlike Professor McGonagall, I've always had the option of forming a connection if I wanted, so, unlike Professor McGonagall, I have researched the connection more deeply than she has. Furthermore, I have a greater understanding of people than she does, as, being a Gryffindor, she expects things to be more straightforward than they really are."

"Can't they be?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Snape didn't answer and changed topics. "You have more questions, I assume?"

"Are Theodore and I going to disconnect?" Harry was surprised he'd gotten up the gall to ask this question.

"No." Snape told him. "Not at this point. You must simply spend more time with him and remember that words are power."

"Don't _actions speak louder than words_?" Harry tried to be witty, but all he got was a scowl.

"Pathetic Muggle sayings." Snape snorted with disgust. "In the magical world, words are enough."

"All right...but how do I create a bond with someone who is 'unbound'?"

Snape's eyes flashed with what seemed to be joy, but Harry was sure he was mistaken. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that question."

"R-really?"

"Pay attention, Potter." Snape's smile was making Harry nervous. "Because this is probably the most important thing you are going to learn for this year."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So who else is looking forward to "EPIC"? :D I get chills every time I see Trailer #2. :P And I have a new favorite song thanks to it: "What If This Storm Ends?" by Snow Patrol...completely obsessed. XD Wish me luck getting over it...it's so incredible... :D **

Harry was having the hardest time ignoring the roar of the crowd outside as he walked through the castle. Somehow, even from this distance, it seemed to roar deafeningly, calling him to it. He had business though.

The library was expectedly empty with only Madam Pince at her desk and looking over her glasses with a raised eyebrow at Harry, who shouldn't be here: not today. He ignored her, looking for the library's other nearly-permanent resident: Theodore Nott.

Theodore's eyes rose from his book to stare at the approaching Gryffindor with a raised brow. These cold blue eyes flicked up and down Harry's body in scrutiny before a chilly voice spoke, "If you don't hurry and change, you'll be late."

He was surprised by how little effort it took to answer, "I'm not going today."

"Going?" The Slytherin's head tilted slightly to the side. "You do realize that you're supposed to be _playing_, right? Or has your unintelligence stooped so low as to forget this rather large and important detail?"

"I resigned." Harry replied calmly and watched the book fall out of Theodore's hands onto the floor. The taller boy didn't bother to pick it up, but his features, though he was clearly in shock, showed no signs of surprise. "Anyways, I wanted to be around you."

"You..." Theodore was on his feet. "What about the match?"

"They got someone else to play." Harry shrugged casually. "I don't remember who...anyways, since it was so last minute, I let them borrow my broom for the new Seeker."

"Your _Firebolt_?"

"Yeah."

"But...it's a Firebolt."

"It's just a broomstick." Harry's smile somehow matched his optimistic behavior. "So...what do you want to do today?"

Theodore simply stared at Harry, features unreadable, but his silence proved his shock all the more.

"We can do anything." Harry said, continuing to smile. "What do you want to do?"

"Who are you?" Theodore suddenly snapped, eyes narrowing. "Foolish Potter...giving up Quidditch? Never."

"Well, maybe before...but I'm free to change my mind, aren't I? I choose to be with you."

"Choose?" Theodore crossed his arms. "Free? You've been talking to someone."

"Actually," Harry grinned deviously. "You'll be shocked: I've been _reading_."

The Slytherin couldn't help, but laugh. "Yes, I am shocked. What have you been reading?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry took a step back and was pleased to see Theodore mirror a step forward. "Well? What are we doing?"

"What have you been reading?"

Harry stepped back again and Theodore kept pace. "Why don't you guess? You're smart. You can figure it out."

"Who told you what books to read?"

"Who says anyone told me?"

"Someone told you."

"You think?" Harry felt a rush of glee at using Theodore's own devices against him, but he was even more excited to see it was working. They were already five steps from where they had been before.

"You're toying with me." Theodore's voice said he wanted to be annoyed, but couldnt' find it in him to be. Regardless, his ears were back and his tail was swishing: Harry had a feeling it was a playful swish though.

"Why would I toy with you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"It'd be rather mean to toy with someone." Harry watched Theodore's ears pin further back. "What do you want to do?"

"Who's been instructing you?"

"Oh, well, most of the same teachers you have." Harry played dumb intentionally. "Lupin teaches me Defense and Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures and McGonagall..."

"You know what I mean." Theodore's tail lashed harder, but his eyes were amused.

"Do I?" Harry taunted.

"If you don't, you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Well, you know, they say opposites attract."

He watched Theodore's cheeks redden at the not-so-well-hidden compliment.

"You're messing with me. Stop it."

"Whatever you want." Harry cooed, hoping what he was saying was really working, though all evidence was showing that it was. "What do you want to do?"

"Answer my questions." Theodore stated sternly. "I want you to answer my questions. That's what I want to do."

"Really?" Harry coaxed Theodore ever further to the edge of the library. "Let's go someplace then. The castle seems really loud, don't you think?"

"I thought it was fairly quiet, really..."

Theodore suddenly stopped and Harry had to fight the urge to let his ears fall back and reveal his disappointment as the Slytherin's eyes flicked to the doorbeams on either side of him. Finally, his cold eyes rested on Harry, who raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Theodore whispered.

"Binding." Harry shrugged, opting for honesty this time. "What of it?"

"You are binding us?" Theodore gave a hiss, ears flying back again, but the playfulness was gone. "So now you're calling the shots?"

"That's why you got angry when I called you, wasn't it?" Harry asked, all childishness dropping from his voice. "When I called you, I was calling the shots. You couldn't handle that because you're the one in control."

"Read that?"

"It's what you wanted me to do." Harry pretended not to feel affected. "After all, I'm supposed to do as you say, isn't that right?"

Theodore's anger faultered and he had to screw it back in place. "So you're submitting?"

"Isn't that right?" Harry mumbled then gave Theodore a wry smile. "You know, names can have a lot of meaning. Most names have more than one and it's up to each person's own point of view to decide what they think the meaning is. For those who own the name, they have to see it from many angles. I became rather deluded by the idea of what our name meant. I thought it meant we couldn't be bound. I thought it meant we were unbindable, that we couldn't share a bond because we weren't meant to. Our names wouldn't permit it...but I was wrong. That's just one definition, right? Someone else thought maybe it meant we were unbeatable because nothing could bind us to it, not even death, but that's just their definition, right? I'm sure you have your own definition and I got an impression of what you thought it meant. You thought, maybe, it meant you were free from normality. That it made you all the more special than those around you because your name gave you greater power. It brought you above what everyone else was capable of because you weren't bound to their weaknesses."

Theodore wasn't moving, but the anger had vanished.

"I found my own definition finally." Harry noticed Theodore's anxiety rising and he did his best not to speed up and reveal his own nervousness. "We are Boundless, right? Unbound, free...but maybe not from each other...maybe not from spells...or even from other's weaknesses...maybe we're free from the box everyone else lives in. Maybe, we're just spreading our wings and breaking free from expectations. I don't understand your life well enough to make judgments, but you're extraordinary and you want everyone to know it. I'm the other way of course. Everyone thinks I'm extraordinary and all I want is to be normal. We're not bound by those expectations, though, are we? We choose our own path. Even being together is our own path, isn't it? We're not bound to a cycle. We've broken free of it by choosing to bind together and this opens doors and windows and opportunities that everyone else misses out on...doesn't it?"

The warmth that flooded his chest seemed to rush into every limb and up into his head. He stood there, nearly rocking on his feet and dazed with exhilerating buzzes all over his skin. He hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes until he had opened them to stare at Theodore, whose own eyes were closed and his own face written with ease and happiness.

The Slytherin's eyes opened and he stared for a long time at Harry. There wasn't any confusion or hate or anger or disgust or unease in his eyes. The negative emotions had washed away. In their place had risen awe and excitement and realization as if he was looking at Harry for the first time.

Harry felt the exact same way.

Theodore was indeed an extraordinary person. He had a chilliness about him, but it was refreshing against the heat of everyone around him like fresh clean water after days parched beneath a desert sun. His blue eyes were the coldest part of him, shooting icicles into Harry everytime they met the green of the Gryffindor's. Thick full lashes framed these pools of ice as black hair was brushed back, every strand situated perfectly even if they were falling a little into his eyes. Tall and slender, the boy had a feminine look about him, though Harry couldn't quite place where this stood out strongest. The high cheek bones or the pointed chin? The long thin fingers or the delicate frame? Maybe it was the way Theodore carried himself or the way his eyes seemed to penetrate into Harry's soul and read his thoughts. Perhaps it was the liquid cool voice, seemingly always collected and controlled, or the slightly pink lips that these words dripped from. As Harry's eyes swept over the boy in front of him, he began to realize that the most unique and clearly most feminine thing about him was the tortoishell tail and cat ears. He had a sudden desire to reach out and touch the golden-tipped ear, but somehow resisted achingly.

"That..." Harry finally breathed, feeling like he'd just enjoyed...he wasn't even sure what. Quidditch and flying on a broom and finding out he was a wizard...none of that seemed to compare to how abnormally and fantastically wonderful he felt. He felt he could sing or dance or catch a snitch or cast a Patronus. He was absolutely on top of the world! "That...I...you...we..."

"Quiet..." Theodore mumbled, closing his eyes again. "You're ruining it."

It was odd how this seemed to make Harry happier because he started laughing, even though there was nothing to laugh about. Theodore joined in and they smiled at each other, speechless. All around them, there was inpenetrable silence. It was just them, after all, in the castle, right? No one else was here. Of course, not. They were alone and this moment was perfection in and of itself.

"Come with me to the common room." Theodore's invitation was in the sweetest tone Harry had ever heard the Slytherin use. It was almost unnatural and seemed to drip poison along with its honey.

"Okay." Harry nodded rather dumbly and started to follow his _particep_ towards the dungeons.

In his heart, he hoped the books were wrong. He hoped...no...he begged that this feeling of pure bliss and ecstacy didn't wear off. He wanted it to last forever. Looking at the rather foolish and sheepish grin on Theodore's face, Harry knew that the other was pleading for the same thing.

At least, they had finally agreed on something, Harry mused, grinning and laughing outright at his own thoughts. Though completely unaware of why Harry was laughing, Theodore joined in shyly and they exchanged another smile, both ridiculously happy and blind to reality. Who needed anyone else anyways when they had each other and just being connected could make them feel so thoughtlessly and carelessly joyful? Rules were no longer necessary. Guidelines were tossed out. Expectations burned.

They were free. They were _both_ free.

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sometimes...I get bored trying to come up with stuff to write up here...I mean...what am I _really_ supposed to put here? I keep thinking...don't put anything there. You obviously don't need it...then something comes up and I have to write it here because I just do...no reason, of course, because that would be silly. And then I think...well it'd be _weird_ if you didn't put something up there because you've _been_ writing stuff there, so now you _have_ to. You're _obligated_ to put bold text at the top that has _absolutely nothing_ to do with what you're writing. And I say: fine. You win, my ever-convincing and always-right alter ego that's supposed to be me...right? How is it possible for one half of me to be right and the other half to be wrong? I swear it's more like twenty-five percent right and seventy-five wrong...or maybe even more wrong and less right...because I make a lot of mistakes...a LOT of mistakes...maybe my right side is super wise and just wants me to learn from my mistakes...jeez...at this point I should be a fricking genius...darn...I'm shutting up now. XD Sorry. :) **

* * *

Harry was in a daze. Exams had flown by already and his heart and mind still hadn't caught up to what had happened ever since the day he and Theodore had bonded.

_"Don't get too excited yet." Snape had advised him upon learning that Harry had been successful. "The bond is still young and fragile. It can still break. Right now the two of you are experiencing_ exultans conventus_ and it can end at any moment and rather abruptly." _

_"Who cares?" Harry had replied, deciding to sign his name along with a big heart ending in a flourish at the tip. "I'm going to go see Theo. See you later."_

He should have listened.

For weeks he had been lost in complete euphoria while he and Theodore shared each other's company, ideas, memories, and personalities as often as they could. Ron and Hermione and Neville and all of Gryffindor was forgotten as if they had been only fleeting dreams. Hadn't Theodore even forgotten about Slytherin and its members? He was surprised he'd found the sense to report to Snape. Thankfully, the teachers were supposed to be rather lenient to third year students on the exams because neither Harry nor Theodore got any studying done during that whole time...they didn't even finish most of their homework. He hadn't even thought to care. Neither had Theodore. They were absolutely mesmerized by each other.

Then, one morning, Harry woke up and, instead of jumping out of bed excitedly and wishing everyone good morning before they'd waken and rushed off to find Theodore (who always got up first and waited for him at the portrait hole), he pulled the covers over his head and tried to swallow the guilty embarrassment squirming sickeningly in his stomach. It was the same feeling a person got when they realized they'd forgotten to do something they were sure to get in trouble for and they didn't want to be in trouble. It was the same feeling a person got when they had been indulging in something they shouldn't have, like chocolates that weren't theirs, only to hear the lament of the person they'd now troubled. It was the same feeling a person got when they were standing on a stage in front of everyone, thinking they were dreaming, only to realize they were awake and this was really happening and they had just done something so incredibly embarrassing they no longer wanted to show themselves in public.

All that he had been doing came crashing down on him. He had ignored his friends. He had dissappointed Wood, who would be leaving Hogwarts without ever winning the Quidditch House Cup, and all of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team would be angry at him. In fact, all of Gryffindor House would be angry at him. And Theodore...they had been so free-spirited and wild this past week, ignoring homework and studying and indulging in each other like the other was a drug. It felt suddenly dirty to think about. They hadn't done anything...weird...Harry tried to convince himself. They had only lied there beside each other and talked or sat across from each other and talked or sat beside each other and talked...nothing strange or inappropriate had happened, so why did he feel so gross like he'd been rolling in mud and slime all day? Then there was Harry's behavior. He'd been acting like a complete lovesick goof, rushing to see Theodore everyday and acting all giddy and excited about everything. The whole world had been sunny-colored for days.

It didn't seem so bright right now.

Harry didn't get out of bed until he was sure everyone had gone down to breakfast then he crawled out of bed, got dressed, and slid out into the hall. As he suspected, Theodore wasn't there and he felt almost relieved, not wanting to share this guilt with him. He'd wait to see him once he'd gotten his own emotions and mind cleared. Not knowing what else to do or who else to go to, Harry wandered down into the dungeons to look for Snape. He didn't find the man until classes were starting and it was in Snape's classroom with a group of frightened first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Mr. Potter?" He asked with narrow eyes.

Harry just swallowed and looked at him, hoping to convey his desperate need for help without having to voice it.

"Class." Snape turned to the students. "Turn to the last chapter and read it. When you are done, answer these questions." He flicked his wand at the blackboard and a list of twenty or so questions scribbled across it. "Consider it a chance to review before your test today."

No one dared groan, but Harry was sure the students were actually quite delighted to not have to do any real work today.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Was the man's only warning and it was sure to be heeded.

The Potions Master and Harry entered Snape's office and set themselves down at the large desk. Snape wasted no time getting to the point.

"It wore off I take it."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "And I feel really terrible."

"Naturally." Snape pulled something from his desk and passed it to Harry. "It's for your stomach. It should help quell the sickness."

"Thanks." Harry drank the small vial and was surprised it tasted like grape juice. "What do I do?"

"Accept that you've been acting like a fool, make amends with those you've affronted, and confront Theodore about the mess you've both made of each other."

"Mess?" Harry gaped at his professor.

"You've been emotionally clinging to each other like leeches." Snape gave a sneer, but there was no malice in it. "This is normal, but it will have messed up your emotional sphere a little. You will be disoriented and confused about your standing with each other. It will take time to reorganize your personality. It is good that your summer vacation is coming up as it will give you both time to establish who you are without one another. Then you can work next school year on establishing the boundaries of your relationship."

"Boundaries..." Harry stared down at his hands. "Sir...can...a pair like us..._have_ boundaries?"

Snape stared at him with scrutinizing eyes and then shook his head. "To be honest, Potter, I really don't think so, but...I don't see how a relationship can be stable if it does not have boundaries."

Harry frowned, worry lines crinkling up his forehead. "But...if we have boundaries...we won't really be in an unconditional relationship, we will?"

"Then I guess it all comes down to how soon you want to lose your ears and tail." Snape snapped viciously then muttered, "_Kids these days_...such things do get reported to parents or guardians, you know, and don't think people won't look at you sideways...not that they don't already."

Harry was extremely red, but he was glad he wasn't the only one as Snape's cheeks had become a nasty shade of pink.

"Did you still say 'no' to Lupin?" Harry asked, once more out of turn.

"Must you keep bringing it up?" Snape snarled.

"I just want you to be..."

They stared at each other, both rather shocked and neither needing Harry to finish the sentence because they both knew exactly where it was headed. It took a few moments for Snape to shake the surprise from his features and finally mutter something.

"You think I'm unhappy?"

"Yes." Harry was equally as shocked at his quick unhesitating response. "You seem unhappy."

Snape stood. "If that is all, I believe you have a Divination exam today..."

"You won't even think about it?"

The man gave a fierce glare. "It is really none of your business, Potter. And this is the decision of an adult. Lupin, as I'm sure you've guessed, was a Gryffindor and many other things. He and I have a history already and it isn't a pleasant one. That is all you need to know."

"Because he's a werewolf?"

Snape's brows flew up his face faster than Harry could think, "Wow." Then they settled back down into a scowl.

"Nott tell you?"

"Who else?"

"Then that should be reason enough."

"But he's a really nice guy and how can you go wrong with someone named 'Cherished'?"

"You know," Snape sneered, eyes revealing his magnifying rage. "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Potter, I'd say you're trying to set me up with Lupin...in a romantic way."

Harry's cheeks exploded into red, but he still shot out. "Wouldn't you both make a cute couple?"

"Out." Snape pointed at his door. "Get. Out. Of. My. Office. _Now_."

"Yes, sir." Harry rolled his eyes and stood to leave, but he stopped at the door to give the man a concerned look. "But you two would get along, I think. He's lonely too, isn't he?"

"_Out_."

Snape's voice and features had said the idea was impossible, but Harry was sure he'd seen a faint glimmer in the man's eyes, a glimmer that told Harry that he was right: Snape was as lonely as Harry had thought.

**This one is much shorter than normal. Hope you enjoyed it. :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**:) My mom would always say: If you don't know what to say, just smile. I have found this often works...I have also found that not all questions should be answered with a smile. Here are a few examples: **

**'Who broke the side mirror on my car?' *smile* = guilty **

**'Who threw away my Twilight books?' *smile* = guilty (Sorry to those who enjoy the Twilight books, I mean no real offense.) **

**'Did you eat my cookies?' *smile* = guilty **

**'Has anyone seen my wallet?' *smile* = you took it **

**And the most important one:**

**'So, kill anyone lately?' (meant as a joke) *smile* **

**Onwards to the story! :)**

* * *

How Harry had landed himself in this position was well beyond him. He, Hermione, and Ronald had all gone down to visit Hagrid. That was all they had intended to do and then they were going to go back up to the castle and to their dormitories and get some well-earned rest. It had been a decent visit considering that Ron and Harry were no longer friends, but he knew it was because there was no connection between them anymore therefore no feelings. Harry hadn't expected to find Scabbers at Hagrid's. He hadn't expected to see an axe come down presumably upon the neck of the hippogriff. He definitely hadn't expected to be attacked by a giant black dog, end up in a tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack, and come face-to-face with Sirius Black again.

He was in trouble.

Ronald was quiet and Hermione was shaking and Harry was trying not to beg outright for Theodore to find him.

"Shut up!" Black picked up a chair and nearly tossed it at Harry, nearly hitting him. "Don't you go calling for help! You'll ruin it!"

Harry jumped at the man, trying to pin him and get back his wand, but he was tossed aside.

"Stop!" Black screamed. "You don't understand! You don't understand! How could you understand?"

"I understand!" Harry shouted back, picking himself up. "I was told all about how you betrayed my parents and killed Pettigrew!"

"No!" Black roared, gripping at his face and Harry blanched, astounded by the agony in the man's face and eyes. "No! No! No! It was Pettigrew! It was Pettigrew!"

"What?" Harry was staring at the man with complete dislike. "Yes, you killed Pettigrew."

"NO!" Black yanked away his hands from his features and the nails clawed away skin in thin red lines. "It wasn't as it seemed! Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper! He was the one! But he betrayed them to Voldemort!"

Harry hesitated at a retort, knowing that no true follower of the Dark Lord would call him by name. "You killed Pettigrew."

"I didn't though." Black insisted. "I didn't! He...he was an Animagus! Unregistered, like me, and so was your father! We three and Lupin would run together...it's hard to explain..."

"Because Lupin is a werewolf." Harry stated. "And werewolves only attack people, so you were safe as animals to be around him."

"H-Harry?" Hermione stared at her friend with both awe and respect as well as uncertainty.

"So what has that got to do with it?" Harry snapped. "You still killed him."

"I didn't!" Black repeated, more frantically. "I went after him...hunted him down...but he...he made me look like the Secret-Keeper! He made me look guilty! Then he blew up the streeth, changed, and ran away, leaving behind his finger so that I looked guilty all the more!"

"But why come here then?" Harry asked, trying to work out how to get his wand back. In the meantime, he was buying time in case Black was lying and planned to kill him. "Why come after me?"

"I wasn't coming after you!" Black thundered, fury lighting into his eyes. "I was coming after that rat!" He pointed at Ronald, who was trying to hold a frantic Scabbers.

"_The rat_?" All three Gryffindors said together and Ron added, "Why?"

"He's Pettigrew!" Black seemed exasperated at their inability to understand. "He's an Animagus!"

"No!" Ron yelped, holding Scabbers to him desperately. "No! Scabbers has been in the family for years!"

"Twelve, right?" Black barked. "Right?"

"He..." Ron gaped at the man. "No...no...he can't be..."

"Give him to me!" Black threw himself at Ron, apparently tired of waiting, but the redhead managed to fling himself away.

A mass of scrambling suddenly happened as Ron dropped the rat, who sailed out of his hands and landed on the bed. Crookshanks dove for him along with Harry and Ron and Hermione made a grab for her cat while Sirius, still picking himself up from the floor, screamed, "He's mine! He's mine! He's mine!" Ron and Harry hit heads hard, falling away from each other dizzily and Hermione gave out a squeal when Ron bumped into her and dragged her off the bed unintentionally. As soon as Harry's head stopped pulsing, he sat up and found to his horror another man in the room and Harry already knew who it was: Pettigrew.

It took a lot more conversation to learn a bit more of the story of how Sirius had felt they should change the Secret-Keeper to Pettigrew because he figured it'd be safest with him. He hadn't realized then that Pettigrew was the traitor. Then Sirius had decided it was time to kill Pettigrew, but Harry wouldn't let him. He didn't want his father's friend, Harry's godfather, to be turned into a real murderer. They strapped Pettigrew to Ron and Sirius and then the five of them exited the tunnel to start towards the castle where they would show the truth to Dumbledore and Sirius Black could finally be free.

"You know," Sirius was telling Harry. "I think we might have misunderstood one another that night in the dormitory. I thought...well...I don't know..."

"You're a bit mad." Harry said and watched Sirius smirk. "You're Cherished, arn't you?"

Black's eyes filled with remorse and stared down at the ground. "I don't think I am anymore...too much has broken our bond. I can't...feel...him anymore."

Harry instantly wondered if Theodore had sensed the danger Harry had been in...maybe, he'd already alerted the teachers and they'd be awaiting them at the doors.

"Stop wiggling!" Ron hissed from the other side and Harry glanced over to see Pettigrew whimpering and shifting about. Sirius reached over to hit him.

Harry wasn't sure he saw it, but the evidence was proof enough. Pettigrew had taken the wand the man was holding and there had been a loud bang and then Harry was staring at the grass, not sure how he'd ended up on the ground.

"Get up!" He could hear someone screaming, but their words weren't making any sense. "Get up! Please, oh, please! Don't be...don't be...no...no...no..."

Harry's head lifted as he realized it was Hermione screaming and he straightened his glasses before rushing towards her and the heap upon the ground. She was crying, tears leaving silver lines on her face that reflected the moonlight. Her eyes and cheeks and lips were all puffy red. He looked down at what lay before her and he stopped breathing, stopped thinking, stopped feeling.

"No..." He whispered. "No...no..."

Hermione started to sob harder, unable to contain her grief as she leaned down over the body.

Ronald was dead.

* * *

**Cutting it short tonight because I'm tired and completely unable to focus. :P Sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**So I had a really rough past week, hence the lack of updates. I'm probably only getting this one out tonight as I have a lot of other things to catch up on as well, but I'll update tomorrow as well! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

Someone was screaming. Harry could hear them, but he couldn't see anyone as he ran blindly into the night. Several feet into the pitch black, he realized the screaming was coming from his own mouth. He was the one screaming. He was running into the Forbidden Forest alone and screaming and chasing after a rat he had no hope of finding. He couldn't stop screaming despite realizing all this and he couldn't stop running after Pettigrew.

The chill hit him later and he spun around to see a dementor diving through the trees towards him. He couldn't miss the sight of Hermione and Sirius either, both having given chase after him. The cold increased drastically and his head whipped around violently as he noticed, to his horror, the numerous black cloaks descending upon them. He reached for his wand and started shouting, but he wasn't sure if what he was saying was the correct thing or not. The ice was taking over. He could hear screaming, but this time he knew for sure it wasn't his own.

The ground was coming up to meet him and then he saw the brilliant flash of silver. He looked towards his wand, but it lay dark and dull in his hand. His eyes, blurring and heavy-lidded, slid around to stare at the space somewhere in the trees were someone stood, glittering gold thread floating through the air.

Then he fainted.

* * *

"We need to contact his parents."

"Yes..."

"This should never have happened, Dumbledore. I told you to let the dementors into the castle..."

"Oh, you leave him alone!" The sob was strange because Harry had never heard such a sound in McGonagall's voice. "They weren't in the castle, were they? They were out on the grounds and those dementors would have done terrible things to him..."

"If they had been in the castle those children wouldn't have been out of it!"

"Dumbledore has done everything within his power and the power of all the teachers to protect the students here at Hogwarts. What Potter manages to get himself into to is not the headmaster's fault."

"Thank you, Severus, but Fudge is absolutely correct. The children should not have left the castle."

"It is not your fault. It is _Potter's_. Again! This is the third year in a row he has intentionally endangered himself and his little friends and finally..."

"Severus...please..."

"Headmaster..."

McGonagall gave a horrible lament and then silence fell through the room.

"What happened...exactly?" Severus was nearly whispering.

"From what we can tell, Black, being an Animagus, went after the three and pulled them into the Shrieking Shack. He then left with them after some time and that was when he must have chosen to...well...then Potter and Granger took off into the forest and Black gave chase and then the three were...the dementors arrived, but someone drove them off...someone incredibly powerful...and then Black was gone and that was when you arrived, Snape." Fudge finished with a clearing of his throat.

"And I brought the two to the castle, but I knew that the Weasley boy would be with them, so I went down to find him...and I did."

Harry's eyes flew open and he groped madly for his glasses, finding and securing them onto his face before flying from his bed and out towards the entrance of the infirmary. He was surprised when he collapsed onto the ground, shaking and chilled to the bone.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey gasped in alarm and she rushed forward to grab Harry and try to force him back into the bed, but he would have none of it. The wrong person wasn't going to get the blame! Not after Ron...

"It wasn't Black!" Harry called to the adults standing there, staring at him in surprise. "It wasn't him! It was Pettigrew!"

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey was giving him a concerned look as if she expected him to be a little looney after what he'd been through. This enraged him. "You've been through a great..."

"No!" Harry shoved away from her and steadied himself on a curtain, ears drooping because it was too much work to keep them up. "Please! Listen to me! It was Pettigrew! He was...R-R-R...it was the rat! Like Black, he was an unregistered Animagus! He was a rat! He cut off his own finger and he blew everything up! Black...he traded with Pettigrew...for Secret-Keeper! He wasn't chasing down Pettigrew because he was on Voldemort's side (several people jumped)! He was chasing after him to get revenge! And this time too! He was after the rat! He wasn't after me!"

"Potter."

The voice seemed to still everything in the room and Harry turned to see Theodore standing there beside him. Apparently, he had been at Harry's bedside, but Harry's desperation had made him blind to the boy. He wasn't blind now. Of everyone and everything in that room, Theodore seemed to shine the brightest and the clearest. Harry had thrown himself into the Slytherin within moments of realizing the taller boy was there beside him.

"You believe me! You believe me! Please tell me you believe me!"

"Potter, calm down." Theodore said. He was standing there, rather stiff, and he wasn't returning the embrace, but Harry didn't care.

"No!" Harry yelled. "I can't!"

"Potter!" Snape's voice made Harry jump and he hid his face deeper into Theodore's chest.

"He's delirious." Fudge was whispering to the adults at the entrance. "And he's exhausted. He's been through such an ordeal. The trauma of seeing Mr. Weasley..."

"NO!" The scream came out hoarse and frantic and Harry had wrenched away from Theodore to face Fudge with ferocity in his eyes and stance as his ears lay flat on his head and his tail thrashed behind him. "Ronald will not have died without the right man getting caught! It was Pettigrew! I swear it was! Black is innocent!"

"Even if he is," Theodore's voice seemed the only one to bring any sort of reason into Harry's mind. "You have no proof."

Harry turned to him, bewildered. "But...Hermione and I...we _saw_!"

The Slytherin motioned and Harry followed the gesture to see Hermione, ghostly white and sickly in appearance. She was out cold.

"But..." Harry faced the adults again and realized finally who all stood there.

Fudge was wearing a look of worry, but it was more as if he suspected Harry of being insane rather than anything else. McGonagall was barely holding herself together. Dumbledore was there, eyes twinkling with tears, and streaks running down his cheeks into his beard. He seemed absolutely beside himself, unable to talk or really think. Harry wondered if he was in shock because not even his ears or tail were moving. With his ears pinned back, Snape was stiff, his features blank, and his eyes fixated on Harry's as if trying to see into the boy's mind. Desperate for anyone to believe him, Harry stared right back, partially curious if the man _could_ read minds, but mostly hoping Snape not only saw, but believed what he saw.

"I need to speak with Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott." Snape suddenly spoke in a strict stern tone. "Alone."

"But...Snape!" Fudge stared at the man, startled.

"I suggest, everyone gather in the headmaster's office." Snape ignored the Minister. "We need to notify Mr. Weasley's mother and someone needs to inform his _particep_...if she is still alive herself."

McGonagall gave a weak nod and turned to leave, apparently willing to do whatever she was told right now.

"But..." Fudge started.

"I need to speak to Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott." Snape gave the Minister a glare that withered the man's defiance. "Alone."

Crestfallen, Fudge turned and left with Dumbledore, who motioned towards Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't see why I need to go." She crossed her arms. "I must stay here with my patients."

"Sally-Anne may need you." Dumbledore spoke and there was no mistaking the wetness of his voice. "I suggest you help McGonagall with her."

"Oh..." Madam Pomfrey seemed torn and then then she gathered a couple potions from her stores and started for the door, where she paused to glare warningly at Snape. "Mr. Potter is to go straight to his bed. Now."

"Of course." Snape nodded towards her and then waited until Madam Pomfrey had left, closing the doors behind her, before focusing on Harry. "You have very little time and I do not have enough time to explain what is important. You will have to trust each other if you are to be successful."

"Sir?" Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't much care for the wrong person getting accused and taking the fall either, Mr. Potter." Snape glared. "Especially when someone...dies from it. Now, Mr. Nott, three turns should do it and you had best help Mr. Potter in all the ways you can. You and I both know what is at stake."

"This isn't my problem." Theodore said coldly, his ears sweeping back.

"If it is your _particep's_ problem then it is yours as well." Snape snarled.

"What do you know?" Theodore snapped back, tail lashing around. "You don't know what it's like at all. You see it all through a clouded glass, never really knowing what it's like to be inside experiencing it for yourself."

Snape paled considerably and Harry watched the Potion Master's eyes seem to darken. "I may not know it firsthand, but I have a strong understanding of the very complex structure of _Animusparticeps_. If you do not do this, you may both die."

Theodore stiffened, face hardening, and then the fierceness of his features seemed to drop and he grew incredibly laxed. "The dementors..."

"You must hurry." Snape insisted and Harry was rather amazed to hear the desperation in his voice. "I am leaving and locking the door behind me. It is five minutes to midnight. You must return quickly."

"But..." Harry started, but no one was listening as Snape was already almost to the doors and Theodore had yanked something from around his neck and thrown a long gold chain around both of their heads.

"Ready?" Theodore asked as he started turning an hourglass over in his hand.

"What?"

His question wasn't answered until he'd landed in the entrance hall.

"Time-turner." Theodore pulled him into a broom closet. "Reverses time. It's how Granger and I have been getting to classes. We swore we wouldn't use it for anything, except our classes and we weren't supposed to tell anyone that we had them. You know: all the stuff I'm doing right now.

"Time-turner...reverses...time..." Harry gaped at the Slytherin. "_We've gone back in time_?"

The Slytherin shushed him as he listened at the door, his cat ears twitching. "Someone's going by...sounds like...a small group...maybe three...moving slowly."

Harry tried to shake the feeling that he was in a bizarre dream and he moved forward to listen. "That...sounds like...yeah...we're under the invisibility cloak, so we're moving real slowly."

"Where've you gone?" Theodore asked as he looked at Harry and the Gryffindor thought (or perhaps hoped) he'd seen contentment in those eyes.

"Down to Hagrid's." Harry whispered in response. "We were seeing him to help him get through Buckbeak's execution."

"Snape wants us to free Buckbeak?" Theodore wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_Great_."

"Can we?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Come on...but don't be seen. Understand?"

"R-Right."

Harry had to admit this was the weirdest thing he'd ever done: sneaking after himself and spying on himself. It was bizarre and unnatural. Theodore just sighed at Harry's awe and amazement and complete being-weirded-out-ness. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by the whole ordeal.

"Well, you're not following yourself around." Harry hissed.

"I have."

"That's so weird..." Harry muttered. "You know, it's a good thing we didn't have a conversation and then me asking you about it before you'd even had it...ugh...that's so weird."

"I'm surprised you could even come up with that."

"Did we?" Harry asked after a pause.

"Well, I was never stupid enough to act as if I hadn't had a conversation with you." Theodore told him. "But given that I answer a lot of things with questions, it was never really a concern...besides, we never talked about anything important."

Harry rubbed at his chest where he was sure he'd been stung. "Ouch."

Once Buckbeak was secure (Harry was quite impressed with how Theodore was able to get control over the beast), they slipped into the wood and waited while Harry grumbled about how they should have grabbed the rat while they had the chance.

"Well, you couldn't have done it." Theodore told him. "You'd have thought you'd gone crazy at seeing yourself."

"What about you?" Harry asked, staring at him. "You could have done it."

"I didn't want to."

The needles that swept over Harry's skin nearly caused him to yelp. He grabbed hold of Theodore's robe fronts and shoved him against a tree, causing Buckbeak to squawk in alarm.

"Ronald died!" Harry told him in a rage, ears back and tail swinging. "He died and it's all that rat's fault! And you didn't go running in there and stop him because you didn't want to!"

Theodore kept his composure. "Harry, you can't change the past."

"We're changing it right now!" Harry gasped.

"We can't change the past." Theodore stated again. "You can only complete it."

"What?" Harry was staring at the other boy in bewilderment, releasing him from the death hold he had.

"We coming back..." Theodore shrugged and straightened out his robes. "We had to. We didn't have a choice because we're meant to complete the past, not change it."

"But...how..."

"It's not something a simple-minded person is going to be able to wrap their brain around." Theodore told him strictly. "We're only back in time right now to complete what missing parts couldn't be done unless we'd done it. Trying to 'change' things only leads to complications. We can do nothing, but complete."

"That's..."

"How it has to be." Theodore's tone said the conversation was over. "Come on. We need to see what you're up to or we won't know what to do."

As soon as they were settled, they watched the trio and Black enter the Whomping Willow and silence fell over the night.

"I should go up there." Harry whispered. "I should hide under the invisibility cloak and...push Ronald out of the way."

"Don't be an idiot." Theodore hissed back. "What if you going up there and pushing him out of the way is the exact reason behind him getting killed? Could you live with that?"

Harry stared down at the ground. "I can't do this."

"Don't make me knock you out."

Harry's eyes turned to look at Theodore. "You're about to watch someone die."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Heart leaping up into his throat, Harry struggled over what to say. He knew who Theodore was talking about, but was it all right to admit he'd known?

"W-who?" Harry inquired after a long silence, the tip of his tail twitching nervously.

"My mother." Theodore replied coolly. "When I was very young."

"Oh..." Harry swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Mmmm..." Was all Theodore answered.

"But..." Harry hesitated, now uncertain. "Is it right to let Ronald die? We could save him!"

"You could get yourself killed or be the reason behind his death." Theodore gave a great sigh. "Harry, once someone dies, no matter what you do, they will still die. They will die at the exact same time they died the last time. It might be in a different way, but it will happen. That is how Fate works. There isn't anything you can do. He has died. Nothing will save him now."

"But we could..."

"You can't."

"But..."

"There is nothing you can do." Theodore was now standing and staring down at Harry in an almost cruel glare, his tri-colored ears pinned back and his tortoiseshell tail flicking from side to side. "He has died. Live with it."

"How do I live with it?" Harry was on his feet now too. "It's my fault! If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened!"

"That could be said about a lot of things." Theodore straightened. "A lot of things wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you, but doesn't that hold true for everyone? We all live in a world where everyone's actions affects the whole, even down to the smallest choices. Who knows what little thing some nobody has done that has ruined life for you and I? Or what some incredible person could have done to save the world, but chose not to and we must now live with the reprecussions of their actions? Sometimes it is the smallest little acts that causes the biggest effects. Who knows. Every person must live out their purpose. Weasley's simply ends here and, who knows, maybe it is for the greater good."

"How is someone dying for the greater good?" Harry growled.

"Didn't your mother die for you?"

Harry looked at the boy, somewhere between surprised and horrified.

"That's what I heard." Theodore shrugged casually. "That she cast herself between you and the Dark Lord. Then when he cast the spell at you, it rebounded."

"And?" Harry mumbled, not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Well..." Theodore looked at him, but there was no animosity or impatience in this look: merely understanding and a tinge of sorrow. "I don't think her sacrifice was wasted, do you? Wasn't it...for the greater good?"

"I..."

"Yes." Theodore interrupted. "The answer is 'yes'."

**That's it for this part. Sorry for cutting it short, but my head is spinning. I'll try to get another one out tonight, but I make no garauntees. :) Hope you enjoyed. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Well...yeah... :D **

"There!" Harry stood up, pointing like an idiot towards the group of four making their way out of the tunnel. Theodore grabbed him and forced him back into a crouch. "We should..."

"No!" Theodore hissed, trying to hold tight onto Harry.

"But..."

"I already told you..."

Then it happened, but from this point of view and prepared for the worst, Harry finally saw what had actually transpired.

Pettigrew's hand had dove straight for Ronald's wand, yanking it from the redheaded boy's grip. He had spun, bringing Black along with him in the effort, and pointed his wand at Harry. Ronald had reached out, nearly a blur, and snagged the man's wrist, forcing his arm down towards the ground. Pettigrew seemed to realize he couldn't do what he had initially planned and there was a loud bang and an explosion. Harry screamed, wrenching against Theodore's hold as he watched Ronald fall away and Black land several feet from his once-friend. The rat of a man had transformed and was running through the grass, towards the treeline.

Harry was free from Theodore suddenly and rushing towards where he had seen the rat disappear. He was going to catch him! If there was anything he was going to do, it was catch the blasted rat, so that Ron's sacrifice wouldn't have been in vain. He rushed through the thick growth of the forest, past thorny branches that clawed at him, over logs and roots trying to trip him up, and under heavy limbs streaming curtains of moss. Something black and small flitted across the ground and he dove at it, snagging it. Somewhere, he could hear himself screaming. He picked the creature up and stared at the rat with its balding head and missing toe. It seemed absolutely bewildered at who had grabbed him and he was sure that Pettigrew had more than one reason to be so surprised.

"Harry!" Theodore was beside him and looking absolutely furious with pinned ears and thrashing tail. "You idiot! You could have ruin..."

He had paused because Harry had lifted the rat weakly into the air to show it struggling in his tight grip.

"Pettigrew." Theodore's wandtip was suddenly against the rat's throat and it stopped moving simultaneously. "You might not know who I am, rat, but I know you would recognize the name of my father: Nott."

The rat gave a pathetic squeak, but was motionless otherwise.

"You have betrayed too much." Theodore's voice had dropped dangerously low and Harry was staring at him, torn between bewildered, surprised, and mortified. "You should die."

"No!" Harry pulled the rat snug against his chest and away from the wand. "I have to take him to the Minister where they will see him for what he really is and Sirius can be free."

"He needs to die!" Theodore reached for the rat and Harry jerked away when nails sliced into him. "Give him to me, Potter!"

"He's to go to the castle." Harry objected, tightening his hold on Pettigrew so that the rat gave a squeak.

"No..." The Slytherin was scowling, his tail smacking into leaves in his fury. "He needs to die...right here...right now...by me."

"I wouldn't let my godfather become a murderer and I hardly know him. I'm not about to let the person I care about most become one either."

Theodore stilled, eyes glued to where Harry was harboring the rat. Then his gaze drifted up slowly until the chilly blue of those eyes rested upon Harry's. He seemed about to make some crude comment, but a shudder overtook both of them.

"No..."

Theodore started running and Harry, not sure what else to do, gave hot pursuit after him. The cold increased and suddenly they were standing only a few feet away from where the other Harry was standing, trying to cast a Patronus, but failing miserably. Hermione was on the ground, still as if she'd died and her pale complexion and glassy eyes was not making her look anymore alive. Sirius, similarily, lay upon the ground, too weak to fight the onslaught of a hundred dementors, which were swarming around them.

"No..." Harry whispered, ears forward and eyes wide at the sight before him. "The...we..."

"Your wand, Potter!" Theodore was pulling out his wand. "Remember?"

"Wand?" Harry started to pull his wand out too, but more hesitantly. "But...there's too many..."

"We're together." Theodore told him in a soft voice that made Harry's heart soar. "A happy thought."

"A happy thought." Harry agreed, raising his wand, and his mind instantly went to Theodore and the weeks of foolish bliss they'd enjoyed after bonding. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Silver came from his wand, but it made no true form as it drifted almost lazily towards the dementors, dissipating upon contact with one of them. Attention now drawn, the dementors turned towards him and flew at surprising speed.

A hand grabbed onto his and he glanced over to see Theodore raising his own wand while his other hand meshed with Harry's.

In unison, they cast the spell and Harry was amazed to see the stag erupt from his wand while a large creature leaped out of Theodore's and the two beasts began to chase the dementors away. Harry, overcome with excitement and glee, gripped Theodore's hand tighter.

Odd things had been happening all night, but this strange occurance didn't seem so bizarre or foreign for some reason. There was a flash of light and Harry looked down to see a golden thread bursting from his chest and travelling rapidly all around him until finally igniting into Theodore's own chest. Harry stared, no longer interested in the dementors being harassed by the patronuses.

Theodore didn't seem the least bit fazed by the thread, ignoring it completely as he directed his patronus about the scene until all the dementors were gone and the two patronuses returned to their makers.

Finally, the Slytherin turned to look at him. "What?"

"The...thread..." Harry murmured, ears and tail twitching with his curiosity. "There's a thread."

"You can finally see it?" Theodore gave a snort and glanced down. "Oh...it's gold now."

"It wasn't?"

"Well, before the bond formed, it was red." Theodore gave a shrug. "Then the bond formed and it was silver...now it's gold...hmm...lame."

"Lame?" Harry gaped at him. "Why is it lame?"

"Gryffindor color." Theodore shrugged again and then moved towards Sirius. "Come on. We have to get Black to Buckbeak."

"Where is Buckbeak?"

"Well, since someone decided to ditch, I had to tie him to a tree, so I hope he hasn't escaped because it wouldn't be very hard for him to."

"Oh...sorry..."

Together, they began to half drag, half carry Black away from the scene and into the forest as, being unconscious, he wasn't of any assistance whatsoever. Once they had him deep enough inside, Theodore left Harry with him to get Buckbeak. It took only a few minutes for Theodore to return, but Harry used this time to stare at the golden thread.

Curious, he touched it and watched the thread give a pulse of light with the gentle brush of his fingers. He smiled and held the thread, wondering what would happen if he gave it a small tug. Worried that it'd hurt, he gentle pulled on it, but nothing happened. There was no pain, but the thread wouldn't budge any further. Intrigued, he tapped it, pondering if Theodore could feel the interaction or not.

The Slytherin returned and tied Buckbeak once more to a tree, much to the Hippogriff's annoyance.

"Can you feel this?" Harry asked as he tapped the string.

"No." Theodore responded casually.

"Why could you see it from the beginning?" Harry inquired, now seeing what happened if he tied the thread into a bow...it didn't hold. "And I couldn't?"

"Read a book." Theodore's usual reply came.

"But no book I read said anything about a thread."

Theodore sighed and leaned against the trunk beside the Hippogriff. "I'm the sacrifice and you're the fighter. If I had been looking, I would have been able to tell from the start that you were my fighter, but I was hoping I was a Blank."

"Why hope for that?"

"A conversation for another day." Theodore nodded towards a stirring Sirius. "I'm going to go. You get him on that Hippogriff and to safety. I'll wait for you in Hagrid's pumpkin patch, all right?"

"All right."

Theodore turned and left and Harry, feeling abruptly empty at the loss of his _particep's_ presence, grabbed the thread and held onto it as Sirius awoke.

"Harry?" Sirius mumbled as he looked around, confused. "What..."

"We were lucky." Harry said as he knelt beside his godfather. "Look...you have to go, quickly. There isn't much time. All right?"

"But..."

"Just do it, Sirius." Harry insisted. "Go as far away as you can. I can fix this, but it'll take time. I'm sorry."

"Harry..."

"Please." Harry stood and untied the Hippogriff. "This is Buckbeak. He can take you wherever you need to go, but you have to leave now, Sirius."

"Thank you." Sirius said as he stared at Harry with a mixture of awe and happiness. "Thank you so much, Harry."

"Just...don't get caught." Harry pleaded. "Now...go!"

* * *

Harry and Theodore were running as fast as they could up to the castle, through the corridors, and down the passageways, trying their best not to get seen. They arrived just as Snape was about to close the door. He glanced back inside and then turned to face them.

"You've gone." He motioned them inside. "Were you successful?"

"More than successful." Harry held up a squeaking rat. "Pettigrew, sir."

Ears perked, Snape raised an eyebrow and glanced at Theodore, who seemed absolutely livid at the reminder of the rat.

"You can't give him to the Minister." Snape said calmly and Harry's mouth dropped.

"Why the bloody not?" Harry gaped at him.

"How did you get your hands on him, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked coolly, ears shifting backwards, but not angry. "When you've been locked in here this whole time?"

"Uh..." Harry frowned and then glared at the floor. "Oh...um...y-you found him, sir."

"I found him?" Snape cooed encouragingly. "How would I have found him?"

"You saw him in the hallway and recognized him as R-R-Ron's rat...and you...you...decided that you may as well check so you...grabbed him."

"I grabbed him?" Snape questioned. "I grabbed the rat under the assumption that maybe you were right?"

"What's the worse that could happen?" Harry gave him a glare, tail flicking in his agitaton and his ears flat against his head. "It's just an ordinary rat and I look like I'm crazy? At best, you'll look like a hero."

Snape held out his hand with a coy smile as what Harry had said was completely a win either way for Snape. "The rat."

Harry passed the rat over, grumbling under his breath. He honestly didn't care who turned Pettigrew over as long as he was punished for all the evil he had done and Sirius' name was cleared, but the idea of Snape being played the hero...well, now that he actually thought about it, he wasn't bothered in the least. Snape could be the hero. He didn't care.

"To bed, Potter." Snape motioned towards the waiting bed. "And Nott...you might want to clean up a little."

Theodore wrinkled his nose and pulled out his wand to start removing the smudges of dirt and persperation all over his clothes.

As Harry crawled into bed and Snape locked the doors, Harry was hit with a thought.

"How did Snape know we were outside?" Harry asked. "Me and Hermione and R...you know?"

"I felt you were in danger." Theodore answered as he ran a hand through his hair to make it look more presentable. "And I woke him. He followed my directions and that's when he found you."

"You could see the thread." Harry suddenly realized. "Whenever I was sneaking into the library or anything like that. You could see the thread!"

"Well, yes, of course." Theodore gave him a raised-brow look. "You know, if you read the right books you would have learned about the thread...or were you just scanning through them?"

"I didn't have much time to learn." Harry fidgeted under the look the Slytherin was giving him. "What?"

Theodore sighed and stood. "I'm getting you some chocolate."

"Oh...uh...thanks." Harry watched the boy stalk across the room and bring a large bar of chocolate over to give to him. "What about you?"

"I don't like sweets."

"It's not a like or dislike thing...it's to help with the dementor...thing...that they do to people."

Theodore didn't respond, but Harry swore he saw the Slytherin smile just momentarily at the thought of Harry worrying over him. This was enough to soothe Harry's worry that maybe the taller boy had returned to disliking Harry. It seemed, perhaps, the dislike was finally vanishing and making a Patronus now seemed like the easiest thing in the world.

**Shorter than I initially intended for this chapter, but I'm super tired for some reason...I'll try to write more later tonight after zoning a little. :P **


	22. NOT A CHAPTER

**I'm sorry. Due to a lot of crazy personal and far too emotional stuff that's going on in my life right now, I'm putting this story on hold. I simply can't find the energy to complete it right now. I'm sorry. **


End file.
